The Unknowns
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Jin and Aang are the most unknown people in their High school in a small town in Washington. When a new family comes to town, they might enjoy the new found attention. Jinko, Kataang, Sukka and hints of JinXAang
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to keep this story on the back burner until I get done with this whole 'first part', but I decided, I have enough chapters and I'll just release them and update this whenever. But anyways, unless you have been living under a rock for awhile, there is a Kataang writer named creativeant who has been making a wolf/magic powers story and I thought to myself...Why not make a story like that of my own? So I asked if it's cool if I made this story because I didn't want to seem like I'm trying to take his idea. Also, this is chapter is for him, because he gave me the idea, be sure to check out 'Calling of the Moon' it's a great story. But here you go, this is my first story where the focus isn't focused on Kataang. There will be Jinko, Sukka(later) and of course Kataang. I hope you like it:**

Jin tucked a stray hair behind her ear, sighing as she continued working on her homework. Even though it was lunch, she liked getting a head start on her homework so she had the time after school to do whatever she wanted, which mostly consisted of hanging out with her friend Aang. At one point, they had both thought about dating, but decided that they would be better if they remained friends. Taking off her glasses, she rubbed them with a small piece of cloth from her pocket and put them back on. She wasn't what you would call a popular girl. Her and Aang were two of the most unknown people in the school. They had both been counted absent in classes they sat in the front row to. She looked up when Aang tossed his bag on the table and groaned, hitting his head on the table. "What's wrong Aang?" Jin asked, flipping to the next page in her textbook. Like her, he had black rimmed glasses. He also had short jet black hair. Aang wore a orange 'Fanta' shirt that his father had gotten him for his birthday and jeans.

"My GPA dropped today," He groaned. "It's now a 3.9"

She laughed, "Aang, it's only .1 less than what you had, it's not like you're going to die."

"Say's Miss 'I'm the only 4.0 student in school now'," Aang grumbled.

"Not like it matters," Jin sighed, "Even making honor roll doesn't get us noticed."

He rested his head on his arms, "You can say that again."

"I would actually like to get laid before I graduate," Jin said bluntly.

"You know, usually the guy would complain about that," Aang chuckled. "I would at least like to get a real kiss from a girl...not one from your mother..."

She smiled, "She still asks when you're coming over."

"Yeah, because she thinks of me like your brother. I can't take anymore of your mother kissing me on the cheek and making me dinner." Aang said.

Jin put her hand on his arm, "You know why she does it though..." He nodded, "She just wants to make sure you feel loved."

"I've come to terms with my mother's death...but sometimes, I would like some love from a girl my age instead of your mother." He joked.

Jin laughed quietly, "How about we go to your house after school today? We can get some of your favorite ice cream on the way."

"Sure..." He felt his head smack against the table as his usual tormentor came from out of nowhere.

"How's it going four eyes?" Jet teased him. He bounced Aang's head off the table again, making him fall to the ground. "I should use your head as a ball instead of the orange one at this Friday's game. Maybe we could cream them even more."

Aang rolled on the ground in agony, holding his forehead as Jin got up from the table, "Pick on someone else Jet. Aang did nothing to you." She felt Jet look her up and down.

He got closer to her, "You have smoking body that I would just love to tap."

She gave him a disgusted look, "You're a pig. I wouldn't even touch your dick."

His hand squeezed her butt, "How about you suck it instead of touching it?" She watched as he fell to the ground. Aang had pulled his legs from under him.

"Run Jin!" He yelled, grabbing his bag and took off running out of the lunchroom, Jet got up and ran after him. She put her books in her bag and went after them. Aang nearly tripped over his own feet as he continued to run from Jet.

"Get back here you little piece of shit!" He yelled. Aang jumped down a stair case and stumbled again, but picked up speed once again. Jet quickly follow, clearing the steps with ease and got closer to Aang. They made it out to the front of the school, a car stopped in front of Aang. He knocked into it and landed on the hood.

He looked up to see a boy with golden eyes in the driver seat, "Sorry," Aang apologized and quickly rolled off the hood with Jet close behind. He looked around, trying to find a place to go, when he spotted a tree. Running as fast as he could, he ran up part of the tree and jumped, grabbing the lowest branch. Looking down, he was high enough in the tree to where Jet wouldn't be able to get him.

Jet stopped at the bottom of the tree, "Come down here and fight me like a man!"

"I'm fine up here," Aang pulled himself up, sitting on the branch.

"You have to come down some time," He smirked, "And when you do, I will end you."

Jin caught up with them, "Leave him alone Jet."

"Jin! When I told you to run, I meant in the opposite direction!" Aang yelled at her.

Jet looked at her and backed her up to the tree, "How about I just take your girl?"

"Leave her alone Jet!" Aang said. Before he could do anything, he saw a bronze skinned girl come up behind them. She wore a light blue tank top with light brown shorts. Her brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail and looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

"You'll leave now if you know what's good for you," She growled behind him. Jet turned around and smirked.

"You must be new here, no girl talks to me that way," Jet got in her face, she didn't budge an inch. She drove her fist into his stomach, making him collapse onto the ground. The mysterious girl looked at Jin, then up at Aang.

"You can come down now," She told him. He dropped down from the branch and pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

He smiled, "Thank you for helping me." The girl didn't answer him, she looked him up and down, then looked into his eyes. Aang quickly looked at Jin who just shrugged. "Uh, I'm Aang...what's your name?" He extended his hand towards her.

She still examined him for a second, "Katara." She replied. A whistle caught her attention, she looked behind her and looked at the boy with the golden eyes. Katara looked back at Aang, "We'll talk again," She immediately turned and walked towards the golden eyed boy.

They watched as she walked back towards the car, "Okay...that was weird," Aang looked at Jin, but her eyes were on the boy, who also had his eyes on her.

* * *

><p>They both sat in class as the teacher got his lesson plan together. Aang couldn't get his mind off of what had happen. Katara was completely weird, there was no doubt about it. But also...she was beautiful and he for the first time felt good to have someone actually stand up for him and notice him. "You're thinking about that girl aren't you?" Jin asked.<p>

"Yeah, so what?" Aang looked at her, "She's the only girl besides you here to notice me."

"Just don't get your hopes up, okay?" She said, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

He nodded, "I know Jin." Their attention was brought to the teacher now.

"Okay, we're going to be doing reading projects today," The other students in the class groaned. "You can either do it by yourself or you can have a partner. Once you decide, come up and tell me who you are working with, grab a sheet and pick from the approved books off the list." Jin and Aang immediately got up, already knowing who they were going to be with. They went to the teacher's desk and he gave them a smile, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah...Aang and I are going to be partner's for the project," Jin told him.

His eye brows furrowed, "Are you two in my class?"

Aang sighed, "Yes Mr. Johnson, we've been in the front row for the first five weeks here. Our names are Aang and Jin."

He looked down his role sheet. "Oh, here you two are. Sorry, I guess I've never noticed you two there. I've been wondering where the two smartest student's were."

Jin grabbed two sheets, "Yeah...we'll be in the library." They grabbed their bags and left the room. "I'm so tired of that."

"Maybe we need to start dressing better," Aang suggested. "Maybe if you wore a low cut shirt and no bra? Then maybe he would know who you are." She smacked him, making him laugh. "It's not my fault you most likely have the biggest bust in school."

"Aang, that's just wrong," Jin shook her head, ashamed at her friend. "Plus, my mom wouldn't buy me one even if I asked. She thinks I'm going to get raped or something."

"Well you are really pretty," He complimented her.

She blushed slightly, "Thanks Aang, I just wish some other guys would think the same way."

"Don't worry, someone will definitely come along and make you his," Aang cheered her up, "But until then, you're stuck with me."

She laughed as he put his arm around his friend, hugging her, "Do we still have that deal about us doing it if we haven't found anyone by the time of our senior graduation?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but we'll find someone soon, we won't have to keep that bet."

"I hope so...no offense to you," He opened the library door and they went in. "So...what book should we do?" They walked through the cramped spaces of the book cases. "We could do _Macbeth_." Jin suggested.

"Sure, since we've done it before, we might as well do it again, makes it easier." She grabbed two books off the shelf and walked back to the librarian. After checking them out, they went to the upstairs of the two story library, where the whole space was for working. The middle of the second floor was gone and looked down to the first floor. Jin picked them a table and sat down.

"So, we have to make a 1 page essay about the symbols in the play or story," She summarized the directions. "This should be easy and it's due in two weeks. This could be done in ten minutes...right Aang?" She looked up at him, but he was staring past her. Jin looked behind her and saw the girl from earlier on the other side of the library looking back at him. She was with the golden eyed boy and another boy and girl. The girl looked like she could be his sister and the boy looked like Katara's brother. "Why's she staring at you?"

He shrugged, "Maybe I'm funny looking?"

"No, that's not it...well...actually you are quite funny looking," Aang shot her a look.

"That guy from earlier is looking at you too." Jin looked at the golden eyed boy. It was true. Through his long mop of a hair, he was looking at Jin. "Maybe they want to be friends?" He suggested with his overly optimistic personality.

She shook her head, "No...we couldn't be that lucky. Anyways, the 'blood' that Lady Macbeth tries to wash off it a symbol for what?"

"Guilt," They both turned and saw the shaggy haired boy standing beside them. Jin looked back at where he was sitting, then back at him. "She feels guilty for the murder and is trying to wash the blood off her hands."

"Um...thanks," Jin awkwardly smiled and put it down on the page.

He pulled up a chair, "May I talk to her alone?" Aang looked at Jin, then back to him.

"Sure, I've got to use the bathroom anyways," Aang got up and left.

Jin gulped as she looked at his golden eyes, "I'm Zuko, what's your name?"

"I-uh, I am Jin," She answered, unsure what his motive was. He smiled, making her heart beat faster. She had to admit, he was extremely attractive. The only flaw on his skin was a small scar to the side of his eye, which she didn't mind at all, it just made him more mysterious.

"That's a pretty name," He told her, "That's Chinese for Gold right?" Jin nodded. "You look as precious as Gold." She blushed. Never had anyone flirted with her, let alone someone as attractive as Zuko.

"Thank you...can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

She giggled a little, "Can I ask you three things?"

"Shoot," He smiled again.

"Why are you talking to me? I'm not a popular. Aang and I are the most unknown people at this school. People probably know you and your friends more than people know us," Jin said.

"They aren't my friends," Zuko told her, "They're my family. But so what if you aren't popular? Popularity is over rated. Most popular people don't know a majority of the people they claim as friends."

"I wish I was a little popular...then people would actually notice me," Jin sighed sadly.

He put his hand over hers, it was extremely warm, making her blush a third time. She really wished she had more self control over that. "I notice you. Katara notices your friend. Maybe all of us can hang out sometime."

She felt her mouth go dry, "Well um...I don't know. I'll have to ask Aang and my parents..."

"Just think about it. It would be nice to get a warm welcome in a new town. Find me when you've come up with an answer," He got up from the table and started walking back to his table.

"Wait," He stopped and turned around. "How will I be able to find you?"

"Don't worry, you'll find me." Jin watched him as he went back to his 'family'. He sat down next to his sister. "There you happy now?" He asked.

She smiled, "Oh Zuzu, relax. You know you like her, don't deny it."

"Shut up Azula. What does it matter if I like her? It's the she-pup that wants her friend," Zuko mumbled.

Katara growled at him, "Don't call me that."

"Yeah Zuko, call her...Were-Girl...or even the before image in those hair removal commercials," Sokka laughed. Katara slapped him upside the head.

"Do you want the whole school to know?" Katara hissed. "We came here because you told our secret to that _girl_ you wanted to mate with."

Sokka scoffed, "And what were you planning on doing with the geek? Eat him?"

"I will kill you," She growled.

"Stop it you two," Zuko interrupted their spat. "You know she's in her breeding period. Let's just make sure he's the right one before he can join our pack."

Azula chuckled, "Are you going to check that other girl too? You seemed to be really chatty with her." Zuko gave her a death glare before looking back to Jin, who was packing her things up with Aang and left.

* * *

><p>"You think he likes you?" Aang asked on their way back home. It was a usual cloudy day in Washington. They lived 2 hours away from Seattle, so there was nothing much to do.<p>

She took a lick of her ice cream they have gotten. "Yeah, he wanted to hang out with us. You know, show him around the school and stuff. He also mentioned you and Katara hanging out."

"M-Me a-and that girl?" He stuttered, she nodded, "I can't talk to her...I have a tough time talking to pretty girls."

"Thanks Aang," She said dully.

"You remember how long it took me to talk to you," Aang brought up, "It took a year to actually receive a hug from you without almost fainting."

Jin laughed, "Oh yeah, it's been so long since I've thought of that...you still won't even look me in the eye when we go swimming."

"I'm still working on that," Jin laughed, "Well do you want to hang out with him?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Why not? I mean, we both know that we do need more friends. Hopefully we can actually be noticed a little more too."

"Couldn't hurt, so when are you going to see him again?" Aang asked, taking a lick of his ice cream.

"I asked how I will be able to find him and he said not to worry and I would be able to find him," Jin explained.

Jin and Aang nearly had a heart attack when they saw Zuko leaning against a street lamp, "And I was right."

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Always appear at the exact moment that I either need you or talk about you."

Zuko smiled, again making Jin's heart beat pick up and now with a added side effect, her knees went weak. "You talk about me?"

Her face dropped, "No..."

"She was talking about you," Aang told him, Jin hit him on the shoulder, "What? It's true."

She covered her face in embarrassment. "It's okay. I guess it's good that a pretty girl is talking about me. Do you happen to have an answer for my earlier question?"

"We would love to hang out with you...and you're...sister?" Aang asked, wondering what type of relationship Katara had to him.

"My adopted sister," He answered, "My sister Azula and I's uncle, we called him Uncle Jeong-Jeong, adopted Katara and her brother Sokka. Oh, and of course my other adopted sister Suki."

Jin was amazed, "Wow, your Uncle is a generous man. How does he keep you all afloat? That has to be some massive bills."

He shrugged, "We manage. But anyways, how about tomorrow? After school?" Jin nodded. "Good," Zuko took her hand and kissed it. Again, she felt his hot hands, wondering how he kept this warm in such cold weather. Zuko released her hand and extended his to meet Aang's, "My sister really wants to get to know you better." Aang's heart beat also picked up, a girl was thinking about him? How strange. "I'll see you both tomorrow." He walked past them and continued down the street.

"You have a new sneaky boyfriend," Aang teased, Jin elbowed him lightly. "Oh relax. You know you would like him to be your boyfriend."

Jin dumped her ice cream on his head, "It doesn't mean you have to say it."

She sighed and started walking towards his house. Aang watched as Zuko walked towards the other side of town. He took the smashed ice cream cone off his head and tasted some of the ice cream. "I can't believe you would waste good cake batter ice cream," Aang yelled, running to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>Zuko shut the front door and sighed, he felt more comfortable inside their new house. He walked through the living room, a giant wolf laid sprawled on its back on the creaking couch made him shake his head, "Sokka, for the last time, stop lying on the couches in wolf form."<p>

Sokka changed back, "Sorry."

"Yeah, tell that to Jeong-Jeong, he's the one who has to go out and buy multiple couches," Zuko muttered. "Cover yourself up, you know our rule about being naked in the living room."

He groaned, "Fine fine, you talk to that girl you like?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"You going to let her join the pack?" Sokka asked.

"It's up to her...just like it's up to that boy Katara likes...and just like how it was up to you, Katara and Suki," Zuko told him, he climbed up the stairs, Sokka close behind him.

Zuko found a pair of boxers on the stairs, assuming they were Sokka's and tossed it to them. "That's different though, Katara and I had no choice. It was either live or die. Suki had more of a choice than us." He put on the boxers and continued following him.

"If it were up to you, would you change them?" Zuko turned around and faced him, "It was easy to change you...but do you want to change someone whose life isn't in danger? Who doesn't have parents who love them? Once they change...they can't go back...you know that."

Sokka sighed, "I know...sometimes I just don't think about it."

"You don't think about anything," Katara added, joining the conversation. "Did you talk to the girl?"

He nodded, "Yeah, we're going to see them tomorrow after school."

She smiled, "Good."

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

She started to walk down the stairs, but Zuko stuck his arm out stopping her, "You can't go there Katara."

"Why not? You know what's it's like for me. You know you want to go to her house also," Katara told him.

"You'll have plenty times to watch over him, but now is not a good time," Zuko sternly told her. "You have no idea what that boy is even like."

"You can't tell me what to do," Katara growled. "I want him..."

Zuko got into her face, "That's your hormones talking, you will stay here tonight."

"I'm not a 17 year old girl anymore."

"Your real age might not be, but your body sure does look it. You need to stay here, we can't risk our secret again just because you're in your breeding period. Get to know him before you start risking everything."

Sokka put his hand on his sister's shoulder, she turned wildly at him, "Katara, he's right. Just give it sometime."

She angrily sighed, "Fine." Katara went under Zuko's arm and started talking off her top.

"Where are you going Katara?"

"If I can't go near him, I'm going hunting," She told them, going towards the back door.

Sokka looked at Zuko, "Go with her, make sure she doesn't slip up." He nodded and went after her. Zuko went up the rest of the stairs and went into his room. Flopping down on the bed, he closed his eyes, it would be a while before Suki made dinner. His last thought before falling asleep was pretty girl in glasses.

**Yeah, there's the first chapter, if you all like it, I'll release the other chapters. Also, the Werewolfs cannot age, get preggos and have super strength and smell...just thought I would tell you. Anyways, leave a review.**

**-SubDelBub**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, even thought I really don't have a lot of reviews about how people feel about the story, I'm going to continue anyways with the feedback I have. It's not that I require a amount of reviews, but I don't know if a lot of people like the story if I have only like 2 reviews ya know? But anyways, here's the second chapter:**

Aang nervously tapped his fingers on the table, waiting for Jin to meet him at the picnic table he was at. Her last class should have gotten out 5 minutes ago, but she had sent him a text saying that they were being held back because of someone disrupting class. He was incredibly nervous actually having a conversation with the blue eyed girl. They had noticed that Katara and been staring at Aang again during lunch and Zuko was caught stealing glances at Jin. Jin still wasn't sure if they actually liked them or were going just messing with them. He looked over the homework he was finishing, it kept him busy and out of his mind as he waited for Jin. Aang finished the last problem when he heard a small laugh. "Look whose all alone now," Jet sneered. Aang slowly looked up to see Jet standing there, his pocket knife in hand. "There isn't anyone here to protect you now." He quickly threw his stuff in his backpack and starting running, but Jet was too quick. He tackled Aang to the ground and got on top of him. Jet punched him in the face first, breaking his left eye glass and knocking them off his face. "Where were you trying to go four eyes?" He punched him again, Aang clutched eye in pain. He ran the knife against his cheek, leaving a cut from his ear to his lips, "What's stopping me from ending your life?"

"Me," Zuko grabbed Jet by the back of his shirt and yanked him off Aang. Jet stumbled back and Zuko moved towards him. "Get out of here before I punch your teeth in."

Jet laughed, "I may have got sucker punched by your sister, but that doesn't mean I'll be taken down by you." He came at Zuko with the knife and he quickly disarmed him. With almost lightning speed, Zuko took the knife and cut a gash into Jet. "You fucking cut me!"

"I will cut your throat next time," Zuko wiped off the blood the blade. "Stay away from the boy or I will make sure you never see the light of day ever again." Jet backed up and then quickly ran off. He put the knife in his pocket and turned towards Aang who was looking at his glasses. "Are you okay?"

He rubbed his blackening eye, "I'll be fine." Zuko helped him up. "I would have been worse if you didn't show up."

"You're lucky I did. Where's Jin?"

"Oh God, Aang!" He turned to see Jin running over to Aang. She saw the blood from his cut and his broken glasses. Jin turned to Zuko, "Did you do this to him?"

Aang shook his head, "It was Jet. Zuko saved me."

She examined his facial contusions again and turned to Zuko, "Thank you for saving him."

"No problem," He smiled. "Where would you like to hang out today?"

"Where's your sister?" Aang asked.

"Oh, she's going to be here soon." Zuko told her.

"We can go to the coffee shop a couple blocks away," Jin suggested.

"Sure, lead the way." They all started walking off of campus when they saw Katara coming towards them. "Hey Katara." Zuko saw the look on her face as soon as she saw Aang.

"Can I talk to you Zuko?" She choked out, feeling the anger rise in her.

He looked at her then back to Jin and Aang, "Uh yeah. We'll catch up with you guys." They continued on as Zuko and Katara walked away from them.

"Who did that to him?" She angrily questioned.

"That boy you punched yesterday. Don't worry, I was watching over him." Zuko told her.

Katara narrowed her eyes, "Obviously not close enough."

"You need to calm down," He warned her. "What about him makes you so protective Tara? You've known him for a day and barely had one conversation with him."

She crossed her arms, "It's his scent. It makes my heart beat faster, my mouth go dry...I can't think when his scent crosses me."

He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards where Aang and Jin walked off towards. "If it makes you feel any better, he's nervous around you. He may like you."

"That doesn't help," She pouted, "It makes me want to jump him...how do you deal with it?"

"I've had more practice. Also, word of advice, don't be cold and distant around him. Guys don't like that," He told her.

She sighed, "Fine...when are you going to go out with the girl?"

"I'm not going to," Zuko told her, "I'm doing this for you, unless you would like Azula to help watch over you, I'm watching over you for now."

"You're kidding me right?" Katara inquired, "I know you like her, you flirt with her ALL the time. When we went out hunting last night, you were distracted. You were thinking of her, weren't you?"

He shook his head, "No more talk about who I like. We're focusing on you. Mostly because we don't want you killing him in a lust crazed state. Remember how relationships were back when you were a human? That's what you have to do."

"I got it, I got it." He smiled, it was the first time Katara had sounded like her normal self in years. "We should probably catch up with them."

"Okay, I'll race you, but no instant speed."

* * *

><p>Aang opened the door for Jin and followed her inside the coffee shop. They had gotten there faster than they thought they would and Zuko and Katara hadn't caught up with them yet. "What do you think they had to talk about? I mean, it can't be something actually personal, she took one look at me and instantly had to go talk to Zuko about something."<p>

Jin sighed, "Oh relax. She probably actually had something to say to him. Or maybe she was talking about how much she _likes _you." She giggled as she watched him blush. The door opened and Zuko and Katara came in.

"Where's the bathroom?" Katara asked. Aang nervously pointed towards the back of the cafe. She gave him a smile, "Thanks." She slightly brushed past him as she went to the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?" Jin asked, as they stood in line.

Zuko nodded, "Yeah...it's just that Katara was a victim of abuse before she joined my family. Seeing Aang like that...brought back old memories," He lied, "She'll be fine now. Just don't bring it up. Maybe she'll even give you a kiss Aang." Both Zuko and Jin laughed as Aang blushed even harder.

After standing in line for a couple minutes, Katara came out of the bathroom and got in line with them. She blushed slightly as she stood by Aang. Once they got to the front of the line, they ordered their drinks and picked a table to sit at. "So," Katara broke the silence, "Aang, tell me about yourself."

Aang had a confused look on his face, "You...want to know...about me?" She nodded, "Well, um, I live with my dad here in town. I don't have any other friends except Jin...and well, I guess you and Zuko now. No one really notices us, so we've just stuck together throughout the years. I really don't like sports too much because I'm usually busy with my studies. But when I'm not doing anything else, I usually read."

"What books do you read?" Katara asked.

"Well, my favorite author is Kurt Vonnegut so I pretty much just read '_Cat's Cradle_' and '_Slaughter House-5_'," Aang told her.

Katara smiled, "I remember when those books came out." Zuko's eyes went wide at what Katara just said.

His eye brows furrowed, "When they came out? Those books came out in the 60's."

"Oh sorry, I meant when they came to our last school. At first they wouldn't let the books in the school because they viewed a couple parts as inappropriate, but they finally gave in and allowed them at the school," Katara quickly recovered. Zuko looked at Aang's expression, wondering if he bought it or not.

He's face went back to a happy expression, "I know what you mean, I was a little put off at first at those kinds of parts, but they're still my favorite books." He instantly let his breath go, happy that Katara could think on her feet.

"Jin," The barista called, their four drinks on the counter waiting for them.

"Zuko, could you help me with the drinks?" He nodded and left Katara and Aang at the table as they continued to talk. Jin thank the woman and took a drink of her coffee. They both watched as Katara and Aang continued to talk, laugh and enjoying each other's company. "They really are hitting off aren't they?"

He nodded, "It's good to see Katara happy again. She hasn't really taking a liking to anyone since she has joined our family."

She smiled, "Well...have _you _taken any liking to anyone lately?"

Zuko was surprised that she would be this forward. But then again, by his strong sense of smell, she was very much ready for any kind of physical action, just like Katara. "Yeah...you can say I have." He saw her face flush and she brushed stray piece of hair out of her face, but it just ended up falling right back. "Here," He brushed it behind her ear and ran his fingers down behind her ear, to her jaw line and off her chin. She quickly leaned up and kissed him. Again, he was surprised that she this forward. He pulled back from her. "I uh...um...I have to go." Zuko quickly left the coffee shop, Jin calling after him. Once she went out of the shop, he was gone, no sign of him at all. Jin sat on the curb and put her face in her hands.

Katara came out with Aang behind her, "What happened? Why did he leave?"

"I kissed him," She mumbled into her hands.

Katara nodded in understanding, "Aang could you get our drinks to go?" He nodded and went back into the shop. She sat down by Jin. "He's not sure about his feelings for you."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother is...well...very disconnected with his feelings. He knows how to flirt and how to make girls swoon at his every word...but isn't good with actual feelings." Katara explained.

She felt tears begin to burn at her eyes, "H-he's been stringing me along?"

Katara sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm not good with this type of thing. He wasn't stringing you along...he just doesn't know how to...I guess 'seal the deal'." She saw that what she had said confused Jin. "Let me rephrase, he likes you...but he just doesn't know how to express his feelings."

"Oh," She said, "That makes sense I guess..." Aang came out with a to-go cup holder. The girls stood up and Jin grabbed her drink, "Thanks Aang."

"No problem, are you going to be okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Good, here's your coffee." Jin took her drink and took a sip as Aang handed Katara her drink. "H-here's yours Katara." She put her hand on the cup, touching his hand and he instantly dropped the cup, but Katara quickly caught it with her other hand. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Katara."

She smiled, licking the coffee that had escaped the cup off her hand, "It's okay Aang."

"You have pretty good reflexes," Jin pointed out.

Katara laughed, "I guess I do." She felt her phone go off and she checked it. "Oh Damn it. Jeong-Jeong wants me home. Do you have phone?" Aang nodded, "Here, hand it over for a second." He did as she asked. Katara put in her number, "I put my number in there. Text me sometime. You too Jin." Katara gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, then gave Jin a hug. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." She ran off towards here house while Aang stood there dazed.

"Did she just kiss you?" Jin asked. Aang nodded absent mindedly. "Looks like we both got a little something today."

He rubbed his cheek, "Yeah...then they both ran off..."

She smiled sadly, "Yeah..." Jin bumped into him softly, "Come on, let's get going. You can stay over for dinner tonight."

* * *

><p>Katara sighed happily as she shut the door behind her, "Zuko!" She called, "I can't believe you ran away and left me there." She walked into the family room to see everyone waiting there for her. "What's going on?"<p>

Jeong-Jeong stood up from his seat, "We need to talk Katara."

"About what Jeong-Jeong?" Katara inquired, looking at everyone's faces, only seeing serious faces. This couldn't be good.

"It's about the boy Katara," Jeong-Jeong said.

Katara turned to Zuko, "What did you tell him Zuko!" She turned back to the older man, "Whatever he said is a lie! He doesn't know what the hell he is talking about!"

"Katara, please relax," Her brother got up and put his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off, "No! What in the hell did he tell you?"

"He told me you have a attraction to a young boy." Jeong-Jeong told her. "You've been watching over him in your spare time."

"That's a lie!" She yelled, "I've only watched him walk to and from school! I didn't watch him at his house or anything!"

"Katara," Jeong-Jeong said calmly, "You need to calm down."

Her clothes started to rip and her fingers started to become claws, "Calm? I'm perfectly calm! You need to calm down! Nothing is going to happen, I'm not going to fuck it up like Sokka did for us!"

"Katara, I'm watching over you guys, I can't have any of you changing every person that comes along your way." Jeong-Jeong told her.

"What do you care? You're don't own us! You're only watching over us because Zuko thought it would be a good idea to have someone pretend to be our adoptive father!" Katara shouted.

"Katara! That's enough!" Zuko stood up, "All I did was warn Jeong-Jeong. This is your first breeding period and we're making sure that you don't breed with this human and realize that he can't handle our secret."

Katara picked up a lamp and tossed it at Zuko, he caught it and put it down, "Says the person who can't tell a girl that he likes her! You nearly broke the poor girl's heart because you can't tell her if you like her or not!"

Azula laughed, "Zuzu just got told off." Her brother shot her a look. Azula put her arms up on the couch and put her right leg over her left, "I'm just having fun with you Zuzu, relax."

"Katara, just relax, we don't need you morphing in the living room," Zuko told her. "We can calmly discuss this without you changing."

"Do you promise to stay out of my love life?"

"What love life?" Sokka muttered. Katara smacked him upside the head.

"Stop morphing, sit down and let's have a civilized conversation," Jeong-Jeong told her. Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands went back to normal and her clothes became loose on her again. She sat down and crossed her arms. "Now, I will let you be with this boy, on one condition...you cannot watch over him for a month."

Katara instantly stood back up, "You're kidding me!" She felt Suki's hand on her wrist. Suki shook her head and Katara nodded understanding her. She sat back down and took another breath. "Jeong-Jeong, I can't _not_ watch over him. He was almost killed today, he isn't safe alone."

"I'll do it Katara," Zuko told her, "I'll make sure that Jet kid doesn't touch him."

"See?" Jeong-Jeong said, "We've got it all covered. If he is the right one for you, then you can ask him to join the pack. If he doesn't want to...we may have to leave."

She nodded, "Fine. I'm going hunting."

"I'll go with her," Suki volunteered. They both stripped their clothes at the back door and went outside. Both of them morphed into their wolf forms, Katara's fur was dark brown and Suki had Auburn colored fur. They both ran off as the others got up from the couches.

"My sister is nuts," Sokka said, climbing up the stairs.

"You can say that again," Azula added, following him up the stairs.

Jeong-Jeong sighed, rubbing his eyes, "She was never this stubborn when I was your guy's age."

"That's because she's never been in a breeding period." Zuko told him, "I remember when my sister had her first breeding period. We had to chain her down."

"Chains?" Jeong-Jeong laughed.

Zuko shrugged, "Well, it was the 1800's."

They both laughed, "I still don't understand your breeding periods, why didn't Katara get it earlier?"

"It just matters on the person. Your first breeding period could be after a month...or like Katara, a long time after changing, then it just comes regularly, but she'll have more control later. I had my first breeding period around Azula's...let's just say I was lucky enough to have my Uncle around to help or there would have been a lot of dead and bloody girls..." Zuko told him.

"From what you've told me, your Uncle was a wise man," Jeong-Jeong said.

Zuko smiled at the memory of his Uncle, "He really was."

* * *

><p>"Come on Aang, don't be such a little girl," Jin laughed as she pulled her hair back in a pony tail. "It's just the woods, it's not like there is anything here that can hurt us."<p>

"Can't hurt us?" Aang repeated, pushing what remained of his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "There could be rapid animals here. There could be hobos out here. There could endless stuff that could hurt us."

Jin snorted, "Yeah, I bet if Katara was here you would be more tough."

"I bet if Zuko was here you would ask him to hold you," Aang muttered.

She spun on her heel, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," He quickly answered her, Jin turned back around and continued walking. "Why are we even going out here?"

"Because you heard my mom, dinner will be ready in about two hours and we have nothing to do. I want to show you my secret lake." Jin told him. Aang was taken by surprise. He had heard of Jin's lake before. She told him that she went there when wanted to be alone, but now she was going to take him there. Aang chuckled a little bit, "What's so funny?" She questioned.

"I was just thinking...you're going to show me your secret lake...that kind of sounds dirty," Aang laughed again.

"If I don't get laid soon, I was thinking of actually letting you see that," Jin joked. "But no, it's an actual lake you perv."

Aang stepped over a root in the cluttered forest, "For a true romantic, you really talk about getting laid more than I do."

"That's because I don't own a porn collection," She said.

He scoffed, "I do not have a porn collection."

"Uh huh, is that why you have a folder on your laptop named 'Secret'," She inquired.

"That's not porn...it's stories I've been writing about hot girls wanting me..." Aang confessed.

"Awww," Jin smiled, "Aang is writer. You might not have to wait any longer if you and Katara get together." He muttered something incoherent as they continued through the forest. "Here it is." Aang looked in amazement at the clear blue lake. It had to be at least the length of a football field. The opposite side of the lake from them was a small distance. There was a hill in front of them that over looked the lake and there was even a big fallen tree where they could sit. Jin climbed up on it and patted the spot by her. "Come sit by me."

He looked over the dead tree, "Are you sure there aren't any bugs, spiders, snakes or anything?"

Jin laughed, "I never thought I would have to ask you this, but could you man up?" He sighed and climbed up the tree and sat down beside her. "Don't you think it's beautiful? The calm water, the great view...and now apparently a naked girl swimming in the lake." They both watched as a girl with pale white skin slowly swam in the lake. "This is kind of awkward." The girl came up in swallow water and Aang tried to advert his eyes, but he just couldn't. The girl had raven black hair. She had perky breasts that were now in view. Stepping out of the water more, he could see a patch of hair in her pubic region. Jin nudged him, "Turn away from her, would you like a girl to watch you when you were naked?"

He finally covered his eyes and sighed, "No, but that didn't stop you from laughing at me when I lost my swimming trunks in the community pool."

Jin uncovered her eyes for a second, seeing if the girl was still there. She covered her eyes back up when they saw the girl look directly at them. "Shit, she saw us."

"Well maybe she shouldn't have been swimming naked," Aang added. Jin looked back and saw the girl coming towards them.

"She's coming over." Jin whispered. She lowered her hand as the girl approached, but her eyes went wide as she got closer. She seemed to grow more hair. "Aang..." He uncovered his eyes as the girl now grew a snout and got on all fours, black fur sprouting on her body. "Run!" She yelled. They both got off the tree and started running back towards Jin's house. They both heard the howl from the girl/wolf as they ran through the trees. "Aang! Keep up!" She yelled behind her. His heart pounded in his chest as he made his legs go as fast as possible. Aang turned his head to see the black wolf leap over the tree and continue after them. A root caught his foot and he smacked into a tree. "Aang!" She called. He groaned in pain as he rolled over onto his back.

"Keep going!" He yelled. Aang got up and continued running. He saw her still standing waiting for him. "Jin! Go Now!" She listened and continued running. Aang turned one more time to see how far the wolf was, it was in mid leap and right behind him. It tackled him to the ground, he cried out in pain when he felt his shoulder separate. The wolf towered over him, it's hot breath in his face. It stepped on his arm with the separated shoulder and he could feel the bone break. Aang thrashed beneath the wolf, crying out in pain still. Thinking this was the end, Aang closed his eyes and hoped the strike from the wolf would be quick and painless, but it never happened. He heard another growl and he opened his eyes to see two more wolves standing there. One Auburn colored and the other dark brown. The darker one growled and knocked the black one off of him. Aang grunted as he used his good arm to get up. He didn't know what was happening, but he wasn't going to stay around to see what was the problem between the two.

He could see Jin's house at the edge of the forest. Aang ran faster, holding his left arm as he did. "Aang!" Jin rushed to him, "Oh my God! What did that wolf do to you?"

He fell to his knees, "Get me to the hospital." Jin felt her heart drop as her friend preceded to pass out.

**I hope you're liking this story so far, because I love typing it. So some of you guys have been asking how long I am making this story. I am planning on making it at least a two parter. So there's that... :D If you could leave a review, telling me what you think about this that would be nice. Also, tell me who your favorite character in the series. (just for kicks and giggles.)**

**ShadowJ95: Yeah, I miss old werewolves too, but I just love the idea of this story.**

**P.S: Here's a sneak peak of next chapter:**

Aang slowly stirred, he felt something warm against him and nuzzled into it. Whatever it was, it was soft. Not pillow soft, like...boob soft. He opened his eyes and saw that his head was on Katara's boob. Aang looked up and saw that she was awake and was actually stroking his hair, but she was watching the TV, not noticing he was awake. He looked over and saw Jin and Zuko cuddled up together, pizza crumbs were on a paper plate to the side of them. Aang groaned a little, Katara instantly looked down to him, "Are you okay?"

"My arm," He groaned again. Aang started to get up, but Katara stopped him.

"Stay here." She got up and went to the kitchen.

Aang looked at Jin and Zuko again, both of them where smiling at him. "What are you two so happy about?"

"Were you...comfortable on Katara?" Jin playfully asked.

"Were you comfortable making out with Zuko?" He shot back. Both her and Zuko instantly went white.

"H-How did you know?" Jin stuttered a little.

He smiled, "I didn't, now I do."

**-SubDelBub**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, welcome back to my new story. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, it's good to know people are liking it. I do get that some of you are thinking Katara's kind of...wacko, but she's better in this chapter...well I think, it's been a couple days since I wrote this...but anyways, to answer 'dynex's' question, I have two favorite character's, Aang and Toph. I know that's weird since I right mainly Kataang, but Toph is fucking hilarious and Aang became my favorite in the first episode after he gave Sokka when he though he was Fire Nation after they unfroze him. On to the story :D oh btw...Lemon in this chapter **

It had been two weeks since the attack on Aang. He had been in the hospital since then. The wolf had really messed up his arm. Not wanting to sound crazy, Aang and Jin told them that he had fallen off the tree in the woods. The whole time in the hospital, Jin had visited him every day. Zuko showed up a couple times when Jin wasn't there, obviously not ready to talk to her. Much to Aang's displeasure, Katara had only been there as much as Zuko. She looked more worried about him then Jin did. But she always had an excuse to why she wasn't there often. Katara continued to tell him that Jeong-Jeong wouldn't let her come, even though Zuko would show up that day. Or even that she was busy with her projects. He could tell that she was running on fumes. She had dark circles around her eyes and was always yawning. He continued to tell her that she should go get some sleep but she insisted on staying. His father had come by as much as Jin, or he tried to be anyways. Gyatso worked so much that he sometimes didn't get it visit him. Aang didn't complain though, his father had made enough money to keep food on the table, a roof over their heads and was able to buy a majority of whatever he wanted. Aang took a deep breath, clearing his head when the doctor came in, "Good news Mr. White, you're now free to go. I hope you're more careful when you're messing around in the woods."

He gave him a weak smile, "I will doc." As soon as the doctor left, he called Jin to come get him. Shortly after, Jin came with a fresh pair of clothes. She helped him get dress and even tied his shoes. "Thanks Jin," He grunted as he got up. "The doctor prescribed pain pills that Gyatso is going to get when he gets off work so hopefully I will be able to stand the pain."

She sadly smiled. "When look at the bright side, your eye is perfectly normal again."

Aang chuckled then winced in pain, "Damn you Jin, you know it hurts when I laugh."

"Sorry," Jin apologized. "Has Katara come to see you lately?"

He shook his head, "No, not since Wednesday. Have you seen Zuko?"

"Yeah, a couple times, but he never said anything to me. I'm beginning to wonder if he is ever going to talk to me again." Jin said sadly.

"Don't worry, he will talk to you soon. I promise." He smiled, "Even if I have to show up at his house."

Jin laughed, "You've never been to his house nor do you have any idea where it is."

"I would ask around, because I'm a master sleuth," Aang told her.

She laughed again, "You always cheer me up even if you are in pain." They walked out of the hospital to see Katara and Zuko walking up the path.

"Aang!" Katara ran up to him and gave him a half hug. "I was just about to go see you."

He smiled and his heart beat picked up, "Well I just got out, we're going to my house, would you like to go?"

Katara looked at Zuko, he nodded. "Yeah." Both of them started walking as Zuko and Jin stood there awkwardly, looking at each other.

"Hey Jin..." Zuko said a little quietly, "I'm sorry I ran off that one day."

She nodded, "It's okay..."

"I've been thinking about you lately," Her heart beat picked up. "Maybe we could talk at Aang's house?" She nodded happily and followed Aang and Katara. After awhile, she felt his arm go around her shoulders. Jin felt like she was in heaven. Never in her life would she think that Zuko would put his arm around her. She snuggled into his chest and sighed contently, this was what it was like to feel love from someone. Jin smiled as she watched Katara talk to Aang about what he had missed at school, hoping that he could be as happy as she was at that moment.

* * *

><p>Sokka changed back to human and stopped his run by a tree. He looked at the claw mark along it. "Damn it," He groaned. Suki was right behind him and changed back to human.<p>

"What's wrong? Did we lose its trail?" She asked.

He nodded his head, "Yes...and we've been going around in a circle. This is where I marked our progress before."

"Where could that wolf be?" Suki growled. She instantly stuck her nose up in the air, sniffing around. "Wait...I think I caught the scent again." She moved around the clearing, trying to catch the scent. "Sokka, where are we?"

Sokka checked around them, "About 150 yards North of the original attack."

"It has been tricking us," Suki told him, "It is smart...it knows we've been looking for it."

"How does it know?" Sokka asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know." Suki came back over to Sokka, "We need to keep a constant watch around here. Check to see if the wolf is with a pack. If it is...we're in trouble. But if not...maybe we can confront it about what happened...or even have the wolf join us."

"Do you really think there actually might be a pack around here that we didn't know about?"

"Maybe...but either way, we need to talk to Zuko, come on." She morphed back and took off back towards town with Sokka close behind.

* * *

><p>Jin decided...if she was going to die right now, she was going to die happy. When they got to Aang's house, they went to the living room to watch a couple movies. She was currently curled up with Zuko on the couch, under a giant blanket. Aang and Katara were on the other couch, both of them were asleep, Aang's head in the crook of her neck and his arm that was in a cast was on her. Jin wasn't paying any attention of the movie, she was just trying to stop herself from scaring away Zuko again. She tightened her grip around him and nuzzled into Zuko a little more, his warmth was calling to her and she couldn't say no. Before she could stop herself, she put a light kiss on his neck. He moaned a little bit, but didn't get up and leave. Jin kissed his neck again, he still didn't do anything. She started to suck on his neck, leaving a quarter sized hickey on his neck. He looked down at her and kissed her. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Zuko broke the heated kiss and went to her neck, returning the favor she did for him. Jin ran her fingers through his shaggy hair as he sucked on her neck. "Zuko," She whispered out. They broke apart when they heard the lock on the door unlock and Gyatso came into the house.<p>

"Aang, I got your pills...Oh hey Jin," Gyatso smiled as he shut the door. "Where's Aang?"

She pointed over to Katara and Aang, "He's asleep with Katara."

He laughed softly, not wanting to wake them up, "So that's Katara? And you must be Zuko, Hi, I'm Gyatso, Aang's father."

Zuko accepted the hand that Gyatso extended, "It's nice to meet you sir."

"Like-wise. I ordered a couple pizzas, would you and your sister like to stay for dinner?" He asked.

"Um sure, let me just call my father," Zuko told him. Gyatso went into the kitchen and Jin and him where left in the living room. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked.

Jin thought for a moment, obviously still foggy head from the kisses, "Um, upstairs, first door on the left."

He smiled, "Thanks." Before he left, Zuko gave her another kiss and went up the stairs. Jin felt her knees go weak for a second and went back and sat on the couch. Zuko shut the door behind him and dialed Jeong-Jeong's number. It rang a couple times before he picked up. "Jeong-Jeong, it's me Zuko."

"Well yeah, I could tell by the caller id. I'm not _that_ old yet." Jeong-Jeong joked, "What can I do for you Zuko?"

"Well...Katara and I are at Aang's house. His father asked if we could stay for dinner and I accepted, I just thought I would give you notice." Zuko told him.

There was silence on his end, "I thought we made the deal that Katara wouldn't watch over Aang for a month. It's only been 2 weeks."

"We aren't watching over him, we're here as friends." Zuko explained. "I am watching over both of them, so it's not a problem. Did Sokka and Suki bring back any good news."

"They brought back news...none of it good. She thinks that the wolf that attacked Aang is part of a pack around here. The wolf has been leaving its scent in a circle, tricking you guys." Jeong-Jeong told him. Zuko let out a sigh. "Azula suggested that you ask the 'boy' and 'girl' about what had happened, see if they would reveal anything that could help us."

Zuko slapped his head, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you aren't smart," He heard Azula's voice in the background.

"Tell my sister I said thanks. Keep me alerted. Also make sure Sokka doesn't lounge on the couch in his wolf form again," Zuko told him and shut his phone. He went back downstairs and saw Jin sitting on the couch and Aang and Katara were still asleep. Zuko approach Katara and Aang, her eyes instantly went open. She growled a little bit but realized it was Zuko, "I talked to Jeong-Jeong, we're going to stay here for dinner, but he wanted me to remind you of the deal we had made."

She scowled a little, "I remember."

"Don't get mad at me," Zuko said in a lowered tone. "You know exactly why that deal was made."

"Let me have this time with him," Katara lowered her voice lower than any human could hear. "I've been searching for that wolf for the past two weeks and I want my time with him."

Zuko just shook his head and walked away, Katara laid her head back down and fell back asleep. He sat down as Gyatso came back into the room. "Hey, I just realized I have no drinks in the house for all of you. I'm going to run out to the store. Do you need anything Jin?"

She shook her head, "No, Thanks anyways Mr. White."

"Zuko?"

"No thank you, but thank you for the offer Mr. White."

He gave them both a smile, "Okay, if Aang wakes up, please give him one of his pills with a glass of water and tell him I'll be back."

"No problem Mr. White." Jin smiled. Once he left, Jin turned towards Zuko. "So...if is alright with you...could we pick up where we left off?"

Zuko laughed a little, "Yeah...but I need to ask you a couple things first."

"Okay, just come cuddle with me," She wanted to jump him as soon as he obliged when got under the covers with her. Her arms went around him and she held him to her. "Ask away."

"I need you to tell me what you saw when Aang was hurt." Jin tensed up.

"W-why do you want to know that?" She asked.

Zuko thought of something quick, "A fall couldn't have done what it did to Aang's arm."

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Jin whispered, tucking her head into his chest.

He lifted her face up to his, "Try me..."

The warmth radiating off his face beckoned her to kiss him, but she knew he would want an answer. "I don't know how...but...well...I took Aang to my favorite spot in the woods. There is this big lake and a tree trunk I usually sit on to look over the water. We sat there for a little bit and then..this..this girl...she was swimming in the lake. For some reason she didn't have any clothes on, no swimming trunks, not even any clothes on the shore." Zuko knew where this was going.

"What did this girl look like?"

"She had black hair, about to here," Jin point to her shoulder. "Pale white skin...I mean, very pale skin. Like alabaster." Jin started to tremble a little. "She was a little smaller than Aang's height...she noticed us and...started coming towards us. I thought she was coming to tell us off...but she grew fur. Then she...she...she was a wolf."

Zuko kissed her, stopping her from trembling and took her mind completely off the story. He pulled back a little, "It's okay. I believe you. Just do me a favor and stay out of the forest." She nodded. Zuko took off her glasses and put them on the table by them. "Has anyone told you have pretty eyes?" Jin shook her head, "You should get contacts, your glasses hide your true beauty." Jin felt her cheeks flush. He smiled and ran the back of his hand on her cheek. "You blush easily."

"Shut up," She pulled him in and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Sokka looked around, from his vantage point in the tree, he could see the lake where Aang was attacked on his right and the town to his left. The wolf had to be somewhere around her. The sun was now on the edge of the forest and had begun it's orange glow before setting. Being in the pack had left him with no time to himself, but he was happy they had put him on duty tonight. He couldn't help but think about his sister. Ever since they were changed back in the early 1900s, Katara had never been the same. Their parents had died in the contest to successfully fly a plane over the English Channel, they didn't even make it half the way. They were going to be put into a orphanage if Zuko had not showed up. He had lived down the street from them, when Zuko and Azula lived with their Uncle Iroh. Zuko had promised them a place to stay and a spot in their pack for them. They turned him first then Katara. They lived in England until Iroh had passed and then started their new life in America. That's when they met Suki and Jeong-Jeong in 1943. None of them were old enough to be drafted so they were safe from the war. Suki, not wanting to be part of her family anymore, moved in with them, not knowing their secret until she caught Sokka coming in from a hunt. She begged to be changed and became part of the pack. When they approached Jeong-Jeong with the offer, he declined, wanting to grow up and be older. Jeong-Jeong made the offer to be their pretend parent when they got too old to still look their age. They had moved across the country until Arizona, the last place they were. He had met a girl named Song that he had fell in love with. When he told her about their secret, she flipped out, almost started a man hunt against them. They had to move up here to start a new life, but Sokka couldn't help but miss Song.<p>

"Wake up," Suki slightly shoved him. He hadn't noticed her up in the tree with him. "You know, crouching in a tree naked doesn't really flatter you."

Sokka sat on the branch and sighed, "What's going on Suki?"

"I know you miss Song," Suki said, "You need to take your mind off of her."

"It's not that easy Suki. What could help take her off my mind?"

Suki scoffed, "Hello? Naked girl sitting beside you. From what I've heard, I have a nice rack and this butt didn't tone itself."

"We've been naked in front of each other before. I've seen my sister naked as many times as I've seen you, it's going to take a little more than that to make me lust after you," Sokka said.

She grabbed a hold of his penis and jerked it a little, he moaned. "There you go. Now, just relax, let me take care of you." He started to harden in her hand. She spit a little in her hand then went back to working his shaft. "Let me make a deal with you. As long as none of us have mates, we could regularly...mate." She kissed his neck, "What do you think?"

"Okay," He moaned, "Just don't stop." She rubbed her thumb over his swollen tip and she kissed him. Suki felt him get harder and then explode. She watched as his cum fell to the forest floor below them.

Suki chuckled, "You were really high strung weren't you?" He back himself up against the trunk of the tree and smiled.

"Come on," He told her, "We're not done." Sokka was thankful the tree had thick branches or this would be awkward to have a branch up his ass as him and Suki mated. She crawled over and put him inside her. They both groaned at the pleasure.

She sat there, getting accustomed to the size of him. Suki wrapped her arms around his back, resting her chin on his shoulder, "You're really big," She whispered, panting a little.

"You're unbelievably tight," He told her. Suki's loosened up and started to move. She raised her hips and impaled herself again on him. He ran his hands up her body as she did it again. "I never realized how beautiful you are."

Suki laughed, "You're only saying that because I'm letting you fuck me." She moved her hips faster and she moaned a little louder.

"No, it's not because of that," Sokka said, "I really do think you're beautiful."

"Shh," She hushed him. "We'll talk later." Sokka grabbed her butt with his right hand and held her body to him with the other and thrusted up to meet her hips. "Oh God Sokka, harder," She nearly screamed when he leaned to the left and they fell from the trees. He landed on his feet perfectly and held her against the tree and started to thrust harder. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and went faster. Her breasts jiggled against his chest with each thrust. She couldn't help but cry out his name louder. "Oh Sokka, I'm going to cum!" Her nails dug into his back as she came. Sokka felt himself getting close.

"Suki, finish me," He whispered. Sokka pulled out and Suki got on her knees. She took him in her mouth and stroked him until he came again. Suki held her mouth open as he came rope after rope of clear liquid, some getting in her mouth, some on her face and a couple on her chest. Sokka's breathing hard, leaning against the tree in post orgasmic bliss as Suki devoured what he gave her.

"That was great Sokka," She smiled.

He pulled her up to him and he kissed her, "I think I really like you."

Sokka kissed her neck, making her coo at his touch, "I think I'm going into my breeding period."

"Good to know."

* * *

><p>Aang slowly stirred, he felt something warm against him and nuzzled into it. Whatever it was, it was soft. Not pillow soft, like...boob soft. He opened his eyes and saw that his head was on Katara's boob. Aang looked up and saw that she was awake and was actually stroking his hair, but she was watching the TV, not noticing he was awake. He looked over and saw Jin and Zuko cuddled up together, pizza crumbs were on a paper plate to the side of them. Aang groaned a little, Katara instantly looked down to him, "Are you okay?"<p>

"My arm," He groaned again. Aang started to get up, but Katara stopped him.

"Stay here." She got up and went to the kitchen.

Aang looked at Jin and Zuko again, both of them where smiling at him. "What are you two so happy about?"

"Were you...comfortable on Katara?" Jin playfully asked.

"Were you comfortable making out with Zuko?" He shot back. Both her and Zuko instantly went white.

"H-How did you know?" Jin stuttered a little.

He smiled, "I didn't, now I do." She angrily huffed into the blanket as Zuko laughed a little bit. Katara came back in with a pill in one hand and a glass of juice.

"Here, take this, it should help with the pain," She told him. He accepted the pill and drank his juice. "Are you hungry? Do you need to use the bathroom? Anything?"

Aang shook his head, "No Katara, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to relax. W-would you like to continue laying w-with me?"

She smiled, "Of course." Katara moved back to where she was. He slowly put his arm back where it was on her stomach, then awkwardly laid his head back on her breast. She didn't protest so he took that as it was okay. Her fingers went through his hair and he sighed contently.

"Aang," Gyatso came into the room, his head instantly went up, his face was completely red. "How was your nap?"

"Good, I was just tired because the nurses usually woke up me up in the middle of the night to check on me," Aang told him, "Thank you for getting my pills."

He smiled, "No problem. I just wanted to see how you were doing before you...went back to sleep."

"I'm, uh, great Dad. My arm just hurts a little," Aang nervously said. "Oh, this is Katara by the way. Katara this is my father." Katara and Gyatso shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl that my son had been talking about," Gyatso smiled and Katara blushed a little.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. White," Katara said.

Gyatso stretched a little, "Well, I'm going to bed. Unfortunately I get to work on a Saturday tomorrow. Jin, are you going to be staying the night tonight?"

"My mother said it was alright," Jin told him.

"Okay, well the guest bed is made up. Would you two like to stay the night also?"

Zuko shook his head before Katara could answer, "We actually cannot. We have plans as a family tonight. Actually, we are late. We have to go."

Gyatso frowned, "Well it was great meeting you two, hopefully another time." He climbed the stairs and Zuko got up from the couch.

"Come on Katara, Jeong-Jeong is going to want us home soon." Zuko told her. She sighed sadly. Zuko turned to Jin and gave her a kiss. "It's been a great night."

Jin kissed him again, "So are we...together now?"

He smiled, "Something like that. Let's just not put a label on it, makes everything too complicated you know?"

She frowned a little, "Yeah sure..."

Zuko gave her a kiss. "Don't be sad, we're together, but just not using the name. Everything is the same."

"Okay, Text me later okay?" Jin asked. He nodded and gave her another kiss. Katara got on her knees in front of the couch so that she was eye level with Aang.

"I hope you feel better," She kissed him on the lips. "Come find me tomorrow, I'll be at the coffee shop." Katara got up and her and Zuko both left.

Aang turned to Jin, "Did my injury just get me a kiss on the lips?"

Jin grabbed the remote, "I'm pretty sure it was something else, but sure let's go with that."

"Could you get me some pizza Jin?" Aang asked.

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"Now I am," He gave her a big smile.

Jin sighed, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Katara smiled as they walked towards their house. "You're lucky I gave you that much with him."<p>

"I wasn't watching over him though, I'm not allowed to watch over him, but I can hang out with him and sleep with him," Katara pointed out, "I'm following your rules."

"I only want you to hang out with him in my presence Katara," Zuko told her.

She stopped, "You're kidding me right?"

"No, they both know about know about our kind now. I talked to Jin, she said there was a girl swimming in the lake and she spotted them. The girl morphed in front of them and attacked him." Zuko explained to her, "There is no way I'm letting you alone with him until he's ready to know our secret."

She grabbed onto his shirt. He was expecting to see her mad or even start screaming at her...but she wasn't. There were tears in her eyes, "Please Zuko...I love him. He's so cute and innocent. He's not like one of those stupid ones that think they know love...he truly is meant for me. You have no idea how I feel right now."

"I do Katara," Zuko said, "That's why I said we had to go."

"But what do you mean? Do you think I'm going to sleep with him? I won't! Not until he's ready!"

He shook his head, "No Katara...it's because I love Jin."

**Damn you Zuko, I was going to have you and Katara spend the night with them and you chickened out? How dare you...oh wait...i forgot I write this. I know there isn't much focus on Zuko and Jin, but I didn't want to name this as a Kataang story since I put in a lot of Jinko. I also didn't want it to be a Gaang fic because I don't really focus on the whole gang as much. But enough of me rambling, please review and all the great stuff. The question of this story will be: What's your favorite funny moment in Avatar? I think my favorite would have to be when Sokka said he couldn't see and Toph came back with 'Oh no, what a nightmare!' Anyways, I'm going leave you with another preview of the next chapter while I go write up chapter 7:**

"I can smell him on you," He told her, "What did I say about hanging out with him alone?"

"We didn't do _anything_," Katara said.

"Yeah, so that's why I can smell your arousal too right?" She mentally cursed.

"Fine, we made out and I had him touch me, so what?"

She could see Zuko gripping the desk, close to breaking it, "I'm allowing you to watch over him at night, the least you could do is listen to me."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could kill him Katara." Zuko got a little bit louder, but still not enough for the people around them to hear. "I've already told you. You can go totally nuts and kill him."

"Suki is in her breeding period and she hasn't done anything to Sokka."

"That's because Sokka can heal. She broke his pelvis, 3 of his ribs and hunted for 3 hours last night to feed her blood lust. Yeah...she hasn't done shit." Zuko said sarcastically. "You need to trust him before anything, what if he reacts like Song?"

Katara's eyes narrowed, "He won't."

"Sokka said the same thing, then we had to move. What are you going to do if he rejects you? He's not exactly going to accept us with open arms when he finds out what we are. Aang was attacked by a wolf, he could think it was one of us who attacked him," Zuko told her.

She had enough and picked her desk up, throwing it at Zuko. He moved his head, the desk crashed into the wall behind him. "You know nothing!" She screamed.

**-SubDelBub**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here's another chapter. A lot of you are happy because I'm releasing these REALLY fast...well, that's because I've written about half the story by now lol. I'm just releasing a chapter every time I'm three chapters ahead of the updated story. Like right now, I've completed chapter 7 and I'm going to most likely finish 8 by tonight (my time, west coast) and probably going to release chapter 5 right after. So, if you haven't, put this story in your updates so it doesn't get washed away in the sea of stupid Zutara...and on with the story :D (also, btw, I think I forgot to mention, it wasn't Azula that attack Aang...and there is some sexual content in this story...well...female masturbation...)**

Jin sat at the lunch table again, doing her homework. It had been 3 weeks since Aang had returned from the hospital. Surprisingly, the teachers noticed Aang's absence. He quickly caught up with his work. Their English teacher had assigned them another symbolism project, which Aang and Jin both finished in the period. The teacher was so impressed that he let them have a week and a half off since those classes would all be for the project. Jin had taken her free time to do her homework while Aang...well, she had no idea what Aang was doing. Zuko and Katara usually had class now, so Aang couldn't be with them. She flipped the page of her book and did another math problem. "Hey," She looked up from the book to see Sokka and another girl sitting at the table. "You're Zuko's ma-I mean girlfriend right?"

"Well that's not what he wants to call it, but sure, why" Jin asked, pushing up her glasses.

"I'm Katara's biological brother, Sokka. This is my adopted sister and girlfriend Suki," Sokka introduced themselves.

Jin's eyes went wide, "Wait, you two are together?"

"We try not to think of each other as brother and sister," Suki explained. "It's not like we're going to have mutant babies if I get pregnant."

She nodded, not really knowing what to say. "We thought we would introduce ourselves since you and Zuko are probably going to get serious soon."

She blushed, "You think Zuko and I are going to be more serious?"

"If I know Zuzu, he will keep you around as long as possible," Another girl sat down at the table with them. "So you're Jin? Hmm, I guess my brother does have nice taste."

Jin looked awkwardly between Sokka, Suki and Azula, "Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Azula, Zuko's biological sister," She introduced herself.

"Whoa," Aang said from behind Jin, "Didn't know that this is where the party was. When did you get so many friends?" He pulled up a chair by Jin.

"This is Katara and Zuko's brother and sisters." Jin told him. "Sokka, Suki and Azula. This is Aang."

Sokka laughed, "Oh, we know who he is." Suki elbowed him. "What? It's not like it's a secret that Katara literally talks about him ALL the time."

"She talks about me all the time?" Aang smiled.

"Yeah, she keeps talking about how you're her m-" Suki put her hand over his mouth.

"She's always talking about how much she likes you is what Sokka was going to say," Suki told him.

Azula examined him, "Hmmm, I guess Katara does have good taste...I approve."

Aang awkwardly laughed, "Thanks?"

"So Aang, where have you been?" Jin asked, shutting her book.

"I was-uh, getting lunch," He told her.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Aang, lunch was 30 minutes ago. You ate here...with me."

Aang nervously laughed, "I was still hungry?"

"You were hanging out with Katara weren't you?" Sokka asked. His face went red, "That's a definite yes. I can smell her on you." He whispered the last part, making Suki and Azula laugh.

"I thought you weren't allowed to hang out with Katara alone?" Jin inquired.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Well...we did."

"Zuzu isn't going to be happy," Azula chuckled, "This is going to be a good day."

Suki stood up, pulling Sokka by his wolf tail, "Well, we're going to get out of here before Zuko shows up. Sokka, come on, I need you to take care of me." Sokka grabbed her hand and they ran out of the lunch room. Azula watched them leave and then turned back to Aang and Jin.

"I guess I should go too," She stood up, "Nice meeting you both, I'm sure you'll be part of the family soon." Azula left the lunch room and Aang turned to Jin.

"What do you think she meant by that?"

* * *

><p>Katara quietly shut the door behind her and sat in her seat. She had come back from the 'bathroom', even though it had been about 20 minutes. Katara felt Zuko's gaze on her. She tried to shrug it off but the heat of his stare continued. Finally she dropped her pencil and turned to him. "What?" She whispered quietly so no human around them could hear.<p>

"I can smell him on you," He told her, "What did I say about hanging out with him alone?"

"We didn't do _anything_," Katara said.

"Yeah, so that's why I can smell your arousal too right?" She mentally cursed.

"Fine, we made out and I had him touch me, so what?"

She could see Zuko gripping the desk, close to breaking it, "I'm allowing you to watch over him at night, the least you could do is listen to me."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could kill him Katara." Zuko got a little bit louder, but still not enough for the people around them to hear. "I've already told you. You can go totally nuts and kill him."

"Suki is in her breeding period and she hasn't done anything to Sokka."

"That's because Sokka can heal. She broke his pelvis, 3 of his ribs and hunted for 3 hours last night to feed her blood lust. Yeah...she hasn't done shit." Zuko said sarcastically. "You need to trust him before anything, what if he reacts like Song?"

Katara's eyes narrowed, "He won't."

"Sokka said the same thing, then we had to move. What are you going to do if he rejects you? He's not exactly going to accept us with open arms when he finds out what we are. Aang was attacked by a wolf, he could think it was one of us who attacked him," Zuko told her.

She had enough and picked her desk up, throwing it at Zuko. He moved his head, the desk crashed into the wall behind him. "You know nothing!" She screamed.

"Katara, please sit back down," The teacher shouted, the students around them cowering in fear.

"You stay out of this!" She yelled, turning back to Zuko, "Take it back Zuko!"

"No," She leaped at Zuko who caught her in the air and threw her out into the hallway. He walked calmly to the door, "Go ahead and continue without us." Zuko shut the door behind him when Katara got up. "Are you done?"

She growled, "Not even close." Katara leapt at him again, but led with her feet, kicking him into the door. Grabbing onto his shirt, she tossed him down the hallway. He slid past a couple people before rolling on his back and onto his feet. Katara ran towards him and threw a flurry of punches at him, which he blocked equally as fast.

"You do realize that you cannot beat me," Zuko told her, still blocking her punches.

"Katara?" She stopped as soon as she heard Aang's voice. Jin and Aang were in the joining hallway to their right. "What are you two doing?"

"There she is," The teacher from their class called. Two campus security officers came towards her and grabbed her arms.

"You're going with us to the Principal's office," One of them said. Katara looked at Zuko, who shook his head, telling her not to do anything stupid. She sighed as they took her away.

"Wait!" Zuko stopped Aang as he went after Katara.

They all watched as they took Katara away. "She's already in trouble, you don't want her to get in anymore trouble."

"Why are they taking her?" Aang asked.

He turned to Aang, "Because she got mad at me because I told her that she should listen to me when I tell you both not to hang out without me."

Aang got in Zuko's face, "Why can't I hang out alone with your sister? I'm not going to do anything to her."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Zuko told him, "I'm worried at what she'll do to you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Aang yelled.

He shook his head, "You won't understand until the time is right." Zuko walked back to his class but felt Aang's hand on his shoulder. Before he could say anything, Zuko grabbed it and twisted his arm behind his back. He grunted a little while Jin stood stunned looking at them. "You need to relax. I'm not in the mood to fight with you. I'm making sure that you're not hurt anymore. Don't ask questions, if you need to know, you will be informed. Got it?" Aang nodded his head. He let go and walked back to class.

Jin came up to Aang as he moved his arm back to its usual place, grunting at the little pain that was in his other hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...but your boyfriend almost gave me another thing to worry about," Aang sighed. "I have to go check on Katara. I'll see you later." He walked off, leaving Jin in the hall, wondering what in the world was going on.

* * *

><p>Katara slammed the door behind her as she came in. She was suspended from going to school for 2 weeks or until she or her family paid for the damages to the classroom she had made. Jeong-Jeong opened the door she slammed, "Thanks Katara, I really needed a door slammed in my face."<p>

"Sorry Jeong-Jeong," She grumbled. Katara lifted her nose in the air, sniffing around. "Where is he?"

"He's hunting with you brother." Jeong-Jeong told her, "We need to talk anyways. What the hell were you thinking? We just moved here not even 2 months ago and you're throwing desks through the air, fighting Zuko and yelling at teachers. We're going to have to move again before people start asking questions."

Katara flipped around, "NO!" She backed Jeong-Jeong up against wall. "We are not moving until I change Aang and I can take him with me."

"Katara, look at what you're doing," Jeong-Jeong reasoned with her, "You're backing up a 70 year old man into a wall and threatening me..." She looked at her hands, they morphed into claws and were digging into the wall. Katara backed up and sat on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Jeong-Jeong...I don't know what's wrong with me...I'm not usually this moody or...crazy." Katara apologized.

He sat by her and patted her on the back, "It's okay. Zuko explained to me what's going on. He said it's because you haven't satisfied your need. That's why it's different with you and Suki right now, she has your brother, but you have nothing."

"That's why I want Aang, he would satisfy me." Katara groaned.

"Katara, you'll kill him. The poor boy would die...well, he would die happy, but he would still be dead. I'm pretty sure he would like to keep living." She laughed lightly at his joke. "What if you don't love him when you are out of your breeding period? That would be awkward for the whole pack."

She wiped her eyes as tears came down, "But I do love him. Not just because I want him, he's just so sweet and innocent, like a new born puppy."

"But then puppies grow up into big dogs, then they aren't so cute." Jeong-Jeong told her. "When you get out of your breeding period, we'll see if you still love him. If you do, we'll sit him down, with all of us and tell him our secret. If Aang doesn't freak out on us, he can join the pack if he wants to."

Katara again wiped her face, "Z-Zuko told me that he might hate us for our secret. Because of t-that girl that a-attacked him, he will thinks it was one of us."

"Don't worry, we will make sure he hears the full story before running off or anything." Jeong-Jeong got up from the couch, "I'm sure Zuko is going to have a new set of rules for you when he gets back, so be ready for that." She nodded as she stopped crying. "But for now, Katara, please listen to his rules before you act. I don't want to pull you away from someone you might love."

"Thanks Jeong-Jeong," She smiled. They both heard the back door open.

"We got fish!" Sokka happily announced. "Suki! Can you scale fish?" She came down the stairs and saw all the fish in Sokka's arms.

"I can, but you're going to have to help me...and put on some clothes or there won't be any cooking." Suki told him. Sokka quickly ran up the stairs. Zuko came into the room, he had on his boxers that he usually kept by the back door. He didn't like walking around the house naked like Sokka did.

"You and I need to talk," Zuko told her.

She nodded, "I know...I'm sorry Zuko. I shouldn't have freaked out. I won't ever question what you tell me to do again."

Zuko's expression lightened up a little bit, "You're truly sorry aren't you?" Katara nodded. "Come here." She got up and he gave her a hug.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked.

"I forgave you as soon as I tossed you out of the room," He laughed. "How about we go get Aang and Jin and have them over for dinner?"

She smiled, "Really?" He nodded. "When are we going to get them."

"You pick whenever you get him."

"I can go get him alone?"

"As long as you can do it without jumping him." Zuko said, going up the stairs. "I'm going to get dressed and get Jin but you c-" He turned to see Katara had already left. "can go now..."

* * *

><p>Aang took his pill and sipped his drink. He put the half full cup back into the fridge. "Hey Dad! I'm going to Jin's. I'm probably not going to be back until after dinner." He called.<p>

"Okay! Have fun." Gyatso called.

Aang went towards the door when there was a knock, "Huh, who could that be?" He opened it up and Katara quickly enveloped him with her arms. "K-Katara, what are you doing here? I thought Zuko doesn't want us hanging out alone."

She gave him a kiss, "He invited you and Jin over for dinner tonight. Do you want to come over?"

"Yeah, Hey Dad!" Aang called, "Change of plans, Jin and I are going over to Zuko and Katara's house for dinner."

"Okay, have fun! Love you," Gyatso yelled.

"Love you too." Aang shut the door behind him. Katara took his hand as they walked down his path. She smiled, happy to be in his presence. The familiar heat that radiated in her stomach grew dull and felt a flutter. Katara knew what that meant, her breeding period was over. She grew concerned, it was time to figure out if she really did love Aang or it was her just wanted to mate. "Katara?" She looked up at him. His smile greeted her, then she looked into his grey eyes behind his black rimmed glasses. She was the innocence in his eyes that she loved. "Are you okay?"

Katara smiled, resting her head on his good shoulder, "Yeah...I'm perfectly fine."

* * *

><p>Jin laid on her bed thinking of what happened today. Zuko had totally snapped and almost hurt Aang, but she couldn't help but want to defend her 'boyfriend'. He told Aang that he was trying to protect him so he couldn't have possibly tried to hurt him. But was she just thinking of excuses because she loved him? Jin blushed, realizing that she may actually love Zuko. Through the 3 weeks they had been together, they had gotten to know each other to the point where they had run out of things to share with each other in the second week. It wasn't bad, they just would sit in comfortable silence and sometimes make out. She had wanted them to go farther than making out, but Zuko told her that they should take it slow. Jin looked at her phone, Aang was coming over in about 10 minutes, she had time. She settled back in the bed and unzipped her pants. Her delicate hand slipped in and rubbed herself through her underwear. Biting her bottom lip, she moaned, imagining Zuko was touching her. Her unoccupied hand went under her shirt and bra and massaged her breast, increasing her rubbing of her puffy lips. "Zuko.." She whispered. Her fingers pulled her underwear to the side and she teased her clit. She arched her back a little and squeezed her breast. Her fingers went inside her slit, they slide in with no resistance. Her walls were slick with her fluids. "Fuck me Zuko," She gasped, her fingers pumping faster in her. The room was filled with her heavy breathing the sound of her pleasuring herself. She started to moan louder as she was so near her climax.<p>

"Jin!" Her mother called from downstairs. She sighed angrily. Aang had showed up quicker than she planned. "A boy named Zuko is here for you."

Jin looked at the predicament she was in, her hand down her pants, her shirt and bra pushed up and her cheeks were flushed, "Uh, I'll be down in a little bit." She quickly fixed herself up, wiping what was left of her fluids on a shirt in her dirty clothes basket. Jin checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was in her usual pony tail, her glasses were just right, and her clothes were fixed. She was ready. Opening the door, she went down the stairs to see Zuko talking with her parents.

"So, when did you move here Zuko?" Her mother asked.

"A couple months ago, I'm sorry I haven't met you both sooner. Jin never told me she gets her good looks from her mother," Her mom blushed. '_He's good_' She thought to herself.

"What are you intentions with my daughter?" Her father asked. It was strange to hear these questions. The last time she had heard it was when Aang and her had tried dating.

Zuko looked at her and then back to her father, "I would like to get to know her, emotionally and mentally. Your daughter intrigues me in a way that, I wonder why she doesn't have men lined up at the door since she is so beautiful and smart."

_'He's REALLY good_.' Jin thought again.

Her father walked up to Zuko and looked him up and down, then stuck his hand out to him. "I couldn't ask for a better boy for my daughter. Make sure she's back before 11."

Zuko nodded, "Yes sir." He reached for Jin's hand, she took his hand and he lead her out of the house.

"Good bye honey!" Her mom shouted as the door shut.

"Okay, where are we going?" Jin questioned.

He smiled, "My house, we're having dinner with my family...and Aang."

"Oh," She replied. It was silent between them as they walked towards his house. "So...could we talk about what happened today?"

"About what?"

Jin frowned, "Zuko, you know what I'm talking about."

"I can't tell you now." Zuko told her, "I can only tell you when I think we're ready."

"So it has to do with us?"

He was quiet for a second, "Well, kind of. It has to deal with my whole family...and us...and Aang."

"If Aang and I are involved, then why can't we know?" Jin questioned.

He stopped and turned to her, "Jin, I promise. When the time comes when I think our relationship can handle it, I will tell you."

She sighed sadly, "Fine." They continued walking. Jin held his hand and her other hand was on his arm and was leaning her head against his shoulder. "Zuko?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I'm thankful for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I told you the first day you were here, Aang and I were never noticed. No one would be able to recognize us even if they tripped over us...I'm just happy...that there is someone out there for me. I think that person is you." Jin explained.

Zuko smiled a little, "I'm happy I can be that guy. Here we are." Jin was amazed at Zuko's house. It was a big two story house. It could have even been a 3 story with how big they seemed to make each floor. It was a dark grey house that really stood out against the forest behind it.

"Your house is amazing."

"Eh, it's home." He said nonchalantly. They walked up the steps and he opened the door for her. The family was already at the table, a big pile of cooked fish was in the middle of the table.

"Finally your home!" Sokka cheered. "We can eat."

Zuko leaned towards Jin, "You better put what you want on your plate before Sokka eats everything." She giggled as Suki started to serve everyone.

* * *

><p>"I think it's time I got home," Aang sighed, leaning back in his chair. Katara frowned, not wanting him to leave. Since he only could use one arm, she had helped feed him, but not without the constant mocking from Azula and Sokka. Katara had rarely left his side, only when either of them needed a bathroom break. Aang didn't mind the constant help, especially from Katara.<p>

"I'll walk you home." Katara offered, standing up with Aang.

"Wait." She turned to see Zuko getting up, "You and I need to have a chat." Katara frowned and followed Zuko into the kitchen. "Rule Number 1, you can only watch over his house until 1, then you have to come back. Rule Number 2, Nothing more than a kiss at the door."

Katara nodded, "I'm out of my breeding period, so I don't need to worry about that."

He paused for a second and sniffed around her. "Huh...you are."

She smiled, "So does that mean I can ask him to join the pack?"

He shook his head, much to her disappointment. "Give it a couple more weeks."

"Fine," She groaned. "Come on Aang." Katara grabbed his hand and they walked out the back door.

Sokka came into the kitchen, "What's going on?"

"Your sister is done with her breeding period and she still loves Aang," He informed him.

"So she's going to try to get him into the pack I'm guessing?" Zuko nodded. "I'm also going to guess that you're still not sure." He nodded again. "And let's 3 for 3, you also want to bring Jin into the pack with us as well."

Zuko looked at him and walked past him, "Swing and a miss," He lied.

* * *

><p>Katara looked at all the stars in the sky, "It's so pretty tonight."<p>

Aang nodded, "Yeah, it is...Hey Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"So we're boyfriend and girlfriend...right?" He hesitantly asked.

She was silent for a little bit, toying with him. Katara liked watching him get nervous around her, one of the simple pleasures she was going to miss once they became a more solid couple. "No...I don't think so." She felt his heart stop for a second. "...Because you have yet to ask me."

Aang breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh...well, um...w-would you be my girlfriend, K-Katara?"

Katara smiled, "Of course I will Aang." They reached his house and she stopped him. She smelt a unfamiliar presence...another wolf's scent.

"Katara, are you okay?" He asked.

She examined the door, it was slightly ajar. "Aang, I think someone broke into your house." He ran to the house with Katara quickly behind him. He pushed the door the rest of the way open. There was nothing but dark hallways.

"Dad?" Aang called. There wasn't an answer. He looked around and saw a metal bat in the umbrella holder his dad had put there just in case. After checking every room downstairs he made his way up stairs. Before Aang could reach his father's room, Katara already knew what had happened. He pushed his father's door open and dropped the bat. "No...this can't be happening." Tears ran down his face and he went to Katara, crying in her shoulder. On his father's bed was Gyatso's bloody corpse.

**If you read any of my stories, you know that I don't like killing off characters...but, for the story, it's going to have to happen. But I think Gyatso is going to be the only character I actually kill off...maybe...well...actually that's not true, i actually think I'm going to kill off two more characters (at the most). But enough of this negativity. Again, if you haven't, read creativeant's story, 'Calling of the Moon'. He updates A LOT faster than I do and the story is really good. Also, I wanted to give a shout out to my reviewers, like ShadowJ95, Ashley Barbosa, prince zuko3, and I know there are many others that have been reading since day one, thank you all. I wanted to thank Ashley Barbosa the most because she's the First EVER review I've ever received and she's still reading. To wrap it all up, thank you all, seriously. Here's your preview:**

"Aang...I want you to be my mate," Katara told him, "Ever since I helped you the first day I saw you...I...I just couldn't help but be attracted to your scent. You're so innocent and sweet," She ran the back of her hand across his cheek. "Zuko wanted us to keep a distance between us because I was going through my first breeding period when I met you."

"Breeding period?" Aang asked.

She nodded, "It's like when an animal goes into heat. I wanted to jump you and have my way with you." Her hot breath was in his ear, "I wanted you so bad you have no idea." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "He didn't think I truly cared for you, but when I went out of heat, I still loved you. Do you...love me?"

Aang looked into her cerulean eyes, "I...I do love you."

Katara kissed him, running her fingers through his hair, "Will you let me turn you?"

**-SubDelBub**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I said I would post this when I finished chapter 8...but that's just not happening tonight haha. But I decided to post it anyways. I thought I would also warn you, this is going to be the starting of more lemons, limes and stuff like that. There won't be any sex in this chapter...but I thought I might as well warn you. Also, I know there isn't much Jinko in the story, but there will be later, I promise. Also, you get to find out who attacked Aang :D...I don't know why I'm happy about that, but apparently I am! On with the story!**

Aang sat on his couch, still in shock over what had occurred. Katara was by his side the whole time, even when the cops came to investigate what had happened. They had tried to ask Aang about what had happened, but he couldn't answer them, he would break down before he could get out a couple words. It pained Katara to see him in so hurt and she couldn't do a single thing to help him. She had called Zuko and Jeong-Jeong over, explained what had happened to them and also to the cops. Katara had heard one of the officers whispering about this being the second murder that night that looked like this. Zuko sat down by Katara and Aang. "I'm sorry for your loss Aang," Zuko told him. "We know how you must feel..."

"How..." He asked, tears filling his eyes again. They knew he didn't mean it in a mean way.

"My parents were tortured to death," Zuko told him, "There wasn't any reason for it...they just...wanted to get their sick pleasure. Nothing was even investigated, they just buried the bodies." Katara stayed silent, knowing the full and actual story that Zuko had told her. A group of thugs had busted into their house one night. It was during a time where there was a string of murders that had happened around their town. They tortured their parents to death, believing they had something to do with the murders. "Katara's parents died in a plane crash...we both have had our parents die at a young age and we want to help you get through this."

He wiped his face, "What do you mean?"

"We want you to join our family Aang. Jeong-Jeong is already talking to the police about putting you into his custody." Zuko explained. "We think that with the pain you're feeling right now, it would be better if we could try to help you through it."

"You would do that for me?" Aang asked.

Zuko looked at Katara, then back to Aang, "Of course, you're practically one of us now."

Jeong-Jeong came into the living room, "So they said we can take you now. Is there anything you need to get before we leave?"

Aang nodded, "I need all my school stuff and some clothes."

He nodded, "Zuko can you go get that stuff for him?" Zuko was already up and going up the stairs. "Come on, let's get you to the car." Katara helped him up and they walked towards the door.

"Wait," Aang stopped to see them bring the body down the stairs on a stretcher. He went over to the black bag and put his hand on it, feeling his father's dead body underneath it. "I love you Dad..." They continued out of the house as Aang broke down again, Katara was right there to catch him.

* * *

><p>"...I may have never known Gyatso White very well, but from what I remember, he was a great husband, a dedicated worker and a even better father," The pastor said. "Now, his son would like to say a few words." He stepped away from the casket and Aang moved in his place. He wore a fully black suit and his glasses in his pocket.<p>

"My father was a amazing man," He started. "He never was too strict and never too lenient, he was the perfect father. The last time I spoke to my Dad will be my most treasured memory of him. His last words to me was that he loved me...I couldn't ask for better last words from my father." Aang wiped away a tear, "Hopefully the person who did this to my father is brought to justice." Aang went back and sat down between Jin and Katara. They both placed a reassuring hand on his shoulders. His father was slowly lowered into the grave. He turned away, not wanting to watch. Once they put the last shovel of dirt down, Aang finally stood up. Everyone else had left and it was only Aang, Jin and the rest of his new family. "I still can't believe he's gone."

Jin wiped her eyes, "I know, me neither."

"Jin...will you go with me to my house...I need to get a couple things?" Aang asked. She nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you two?" Katara asked.

He shook his head, "This is something I have to do with Jin." She nodded and Jin and Aang walked off towards his house.

She frowned as she watched them walk away, "It's okay Katara," Zuko said behind her, "He needs to do this."

"Why wouldn't he want me to go with him though?" She asked, "I've been with him through everything."

"You haven't known his Dad since you were little."

They walked back to their car, "When can we tell him?"

"I don't know if he's ready," Zuko told her.

"Zuzu, I'm not the usual one for feelings, but he needs our help," Azula intervened, "I remember when mother and father were killed...it would have helped us a lot to have the pack there for us."

"Zuko, I think he's ready," Suki added, "He and Katara have been inseparable since they started being a couple."

Zuko nodded, understandingly. "Sokka?"

"What?"

"Since this is a debate on Aang joining our pack, it's up to the whole pack. What do you think?"

He was silent as he thought about it. "I guess I would have to say that he should join. He's nice to my sister and she loves him, it's more than I or our parents could ask for."

"Jeong-Jeong?"

"I'm not part of the pack," The old man said, "I have about 20 more years at the most, you're the ones that have to live with him forever. But if I were to have a word in this debate, I would say yes."

"Okay," Zuko ended the debate, "We'll tell him tonight." They got into the car and Jeong-Jeong started it up.

Katara ended the silence that had started in the car, "Maybe we should bring up the other elephant in the room...should Jin also join our pack?"

* * *

><p>Aang stood at the front of the path to his old house. The good memories of growing up with his mother and father in this house was now clouded by the vicious murder of his father. "Aang, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Jin brought him out of his head.<p>

He shook his head, "No, I have to do this...if I don't do this now, I won't ever be able to."

She took his hand, "I'll be with you the whole time." They slowly walked up the path. She raised the police tape and opened the door. Aang barely recognized the house anymore. It was like the hallow shell of the place he called home. Whatever wasn't taken for evidence, Jeong-Jeong let Aang decide what he wanted to do with the rest of the furniture. He decided to sell them all, everything except the furniture in his room. Until his stuff was moved to Katara's house, he shared a bed with her. He would have objected to it, not sure if they were ready yet, but she was there for him the whole time anyways, so he didn't say anything. He truly loved her for the fact that she was this supportive for him. They walked up the stairs, his heart started to beat faster, knowing that his father's room was the first room they would come across. He gripped Jin's hand a little harder as they reached the top of the stairs. "How are you doing? Do you want to stop?"

Aang shook his head, "No." He took a deep breath and walked into his father's room. Since a majority of evidence got on everything around the room, the whole room was empty. Aang looked around at the walls, chunks of the dry wall were cut out as evidence. He looked at the wood floors, there were claw marks on the floor. "Jin," She bent down with him, looking at the floor. "We never had any animals..."

"What do you think it was then?"

"I think an animal attacked my Dad," Aang said. "But not just any animal...I think it was that wolf that attacked me."

Jin ran her fingers over the claw marks, "They're pretty big for just a normal wolf..."

"Exactly, that thing that attacked me was bigger than a wolf..." Aang got up, "It tried to come back for me...but it killed my father instead..."

She shook her head, "Aang, we don't know that. Even if that was the case, who would help us? They would think we're nuts."

"They already know that my father was mauled, why would that be hard to believe?" Aang demanded, "We would be one step to finding my father's murderer."

"Because we can't just tell them we saw a girl change into a wolf, attacked you and then came back to kill you, but killed your father instead," Jin told him, "They probably wouldn't even think about it and just throw us in the loony bin."

"Jin, I need to find out who killed my father and I need my best friend's help..." Aang said, "If not, I'll still go out searching for that wolf."

She frowned, "Aang, I will help you...but we have to think of other possibilities before turning mystical things."

"Fine, but I'm taking this with me." Aang left the room.

"Aang, where are you going?" Jin called, following him down the stairs. He was in the garage when she found him. He pulled out a electrical saw and started back towards his father's room. "Aang, are you going to do what I think you are with that saw?"

"Yep," He quickly replied. Aang went up the stairs, plugged in the saw and cut out the floor board. Jin watched from the door way as he took out the piece of wood. Aang got the saw and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He went directly to his room, throwing the saw on the bed.

She grabbed a bag from under his bed, "What are you taking with you?"

He grabbed a picture off of his nightstand. It was of him and his parents the year his mother had died. They were all smiling and standing in front of a fake fire place. It was his mother's idea to get professional photos taken. "Just this." He saw the photo booth strip that was pinned onto the wall. It was him and Jin. The first photo was a regular picture of them, the second was one of them hugging, the third of them making a silly face and the fourth was them wearing each other's glasses. It was a reminder of his best day with her. "And this." Aang took it off the wall and placed it in the corner of picture frame.

"I remember that," She smiled. "Everything was so simple back then." Aang nodded. Jin hugged him from behind. "You'll always be part of my family Aang."

He turned around and hugged her back, "You're the only family I have now."

* * *

><p>Zuko sat in a sofa chair, a white board on the table in front of him. "Okay, so it's definitely a wolf that you smelled there right Katara?" She nodded. "The original attack was here," He circled where Jin's secret lake was. "And now we have 5 separate murders ever since the night Aang's house was attack, here, here, here, here and here." He circled where the murders occurred. "There isn't any connection between any of them. They're all just random killings."<p>

"Do you think it's that other wolf?" Suki asked.

He shook his head, "No, we would have recognized the scent...but she's been here longer than us. She knows the forests and knows how to trick us. If we find her, we can find our murderer."

"Good, the faster we find Aang's Dads Murderer, the faster he can recover," Katara said happily.

"Yeah, I don't know how much longer I can take of being woken up by his crying at night," Azula grumbled.

Zuko sighed, "And there's the real Azula...Sokka, any news on tracking the girl?"

"Um...not really..."

"You and Suki have been mating in the forest again, haven't you?" Katara accused.

He shrugged, "What can I say? It's not my fault that when we aren't in wolf form we are completely naked."

Katara scoffed and crossed her arms, "Just be on the lookout for the girl okay? If your mate gets to be happy, I would like my mate to be happy..."

Sokka and Suki looked at each and started laughing, "Us? Mates? We're not mates. We're just mating while she's in her breeding period."

Azula started flipping through a magazine, "Yeah, keep saying that Sokka while we have to hear you two calling each other out in bed."

"You two are mates, deal with it," Katara said, "You know it, Suki knows it, hell, I bet even the wolf girl knows it." The front door opened and Zuko quickly put the white board under the table. Aang and Jin came into the living room, Katara got up and went to Aang. "You get everything?"

Aang nodded, "Yeah, I also found this." He put piece of wood on the table. Everyone was silent as they stared at the claw marks in the piece of wood. "I think my Dad was mauled by a wolf."

Jeong-Jeong stood up, "I think it's time Zuko."

"Fine, shut the blinds and lock the doors." Zuko told them. "Sokka, I want you to keep watch outside, make sure no one is around to hear us." He nodded.

Aang watched as everyone went into action, "Wait, what is going on here? Can someone tell what's going on?" They all rushed past him except for Zuko and Jin who still stood there.

"Aang, Jin...please sit down." Zuko told them. "I'll explain everything."

"What's going on Zuko?" Jin asked.

He took a deep breath. Katara came back into the room and sat by Aang, taking his hand. "You remember when Katara and I got into that fight, right?" They nodded, "And I said that there was something I couldn't tell until I thought our relationship could handle it?"

"Yeah?" Jin waiting for what he was getting at.

"Well, I think we're ready."

Azula came into the room, "Ha! Sokka and I were right, you **do** love her."

"Not a good time Azula," He growled. Jin blushed a little, "...Aang...we know what really happened to your arm."

"Yeah, I told you guys," Jin said.

Zuko's hands tensed together, "...No...we know what attacked you two."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a werewolf...a-and we're werewolves too." Zuko told them. They were both silent.

Aang was the first to react, "So it's one of you who attacked me and...killed my father?"

"No Aang, it was not any of us who did that," Zuko clarified.

"But it was your kind," Aang replied angrily. "One of your mangy kind killed my father and attacked me."

Katara let go of his hand and left the room in anger. "Aang, you have to realize, we've been trying to track down who did this to your family. It was Katara and Suki who saved your life from that first attack and we've been watching over you, making sure that wolf doesn't come back." Zuko sat forward in his chair, "You need to realize...we're sorry that your father had died at the hands of our kind. That's why we took you in. We're still looking for the first wolf that attacked you and hopefully when we find her, we'll be able to find the wolf that killed your father."

Aang nodded silently, "...I'm sorry I called you all mangy."

"You might want to tell that to your werewolf girlfriend. She's been standing up for you in this pack since day 1." He nodded and went after Katara. That left the rest of the family and Jin in the room with Jin. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"It's...just a lot to take in.." She said, "I do have a couple questions..."

"Ask as soon as your ready," He told her.

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

He repositioned himself on the couch, "Azula and I have been werewolves since we were 18. We were both bit by a werewolf...back in the 1800s..."

Her eyes went wide, "Y-you're over 200 years old?"

"Yes...Azula and I are over 200, Katara and Sokka are around 100 and Suki should be about...Jeong-Jeong's age." Zuko told her.

"You guys don't age?" He shook his head. "So you're telling me...that I...am in love with a 200 year old man."

"You're in love with Zuzu?" Azula laughed, "Oh this is going to be great. Ask her now Zuzu! Ask her."

Jin was confused by Azula cheering her brother on. Zuko shot his sister a dirty look. "Jin...I was originally going to ask Aang this...but since this is a serious situation I've had to think of the possibility of asking you this."

"What do you mean Zuko?" Jin asked.

He scratched his neck nervously, "Well...to put this in to terms you'll understand...you know what a soul mate is right?" She nodded, then blushed furiously realizing what he had just said. "Well, what we have are mates, it's just like a soul mate. Katara has Aang, that's why she is so protective over him and everything. Sokka and Suki have just found each other...and then there's you and I."

She smiled, "You think of me as your mate?"

Zuko nodded, "Yeah...and since you're human..."

"I'll just say it for him," Azula interrupted, "He wants to know if you wanted to join our pack and become a wolf."

* * *

><p>"Katara," Aang called out. He looked around outside, "Katara? Where are you?" A wolf came around the corner of the house. Aang's eyes went wide and backed up a little. He recognized the dark brown fur and realized it who is was. "K-Katara?" He asked. The wolf lowered its head as it walked up to him. A low whine came from the animal and she rubbed up against him. He lightly petted her. "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it." Katara again rubbed her face against him. "Does this mean you accept my apology?" He surprised to see her quickly morph back into her human form. Aang's jaw dropped when he saw her naked body before him. Her hair was totally wild and went down her front, covering her chest, but her toned bronze body was still in view. He didn't dare look any further, knowing he would probably pass out.<p>

"Of course I accept your apology," She hugged him and she felt him poke her thigh. Katara chuckled a little, "Don't worry, hopefully you will get use to it."

"I-I don't t-think I can," His hands were on her smooth skin.

"Aang...I want you to be my mate," Katara told him, "Ever since I helped you the first day I saw you...I...I just couldn't help but be attracted to your scent. You're so innocent and sweet," She ran the back of her hand across his cheek. "Zuko wanted us to keep a distance between us because I was going through my first breeding period when I met you."

"Breeding period?" Aang asked.

She nodded, "It's like when an animal goes into heat. I wanted to jump you and have my way with you." Her hot breath was in his ear, "I wanted you so bad you have no idea." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "He didn't think I truly cared for you, but when I went out of heat, I still loved you. Do you...love me?"

Aang looked into her cerulean eyes, "I...I do love you."

Katara kissed him, running her fingers through his hair, "Will you let me turn you?" She asked against his lips. They heard a thud behind them, Katara instantly moved him behind her and she growled. The black fur wolf growled at them. "Get away from him," Katara growled back at the wolf.

It morphed back to the girl that Aang had saw at the lake, "You're not turning a human in my territory...even if he was sneaking a peak at me."

"Sneaking a peak?" Aang squeaked out, "You were swimming naked in lake. Then you broke my arm." He held up his casted arm.

She shrugged, "You're alive, you'll be fine." The petite girl was yanked up in the air by Sokka behind her. His arm went around her neck and his other arm around her stomach. "Let go of me Pup." She choked out.

"Sokka! Don't kill her, we need her remember?" Katara told him. He loosened his grip. "What's your name."

"Why should I tell you? You're the one on my territory, trying to change humans," The girl said through her teeth. The back door opened and the others, including Jin came out. "Oh great, 5 against 1, great odds here..."

Jin covered her eyes, "Why are you all naked?"

"You'll get use to it," Zuko told her. He walked over to the girl. "Sokka, let her go." He dropped her, she rubbed her neck where Sokka had her. "I'm Zuko, I'm the leader of this pack, who are you?"

"Like I told your pup here, you're on my territory trying to change humans, I don't have to answer to you," She said.

"Relax," Zuko tried calming her down, "I just want to become familiar with you, that's it."

She snorted, "Fine, I'm Toph Bei Fong."

Zuko stuck his arm out towards her, she looked at it, then up to him and grabbed his forearm and shook it. "I'm sorry that we trespassed on your land, we didn't know and we don't want to cause problems with you and your pack."

"I don't have a pack," Toph told him, "They were all killed...along with my mate."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Zuko said.

She shook her head, "Don't be, I'm going to kill the one who killed my mate and pack soon enough."

"Would you like help? Maybe even earn your trust by helping?" Zuko offered.

"I can do it myself," Toph said confidently.

"I hope you don't mind, but we were hoping to find you to ask about the other wolf that has been around town killing the humans?" Zuko asked, "Do you happen to know where we can find it."

Toph crossed her arms, "Yeah, I know where that wolf is...that's the damn wolf I'm trying to kill."

"Well we have a personal grudge with that wolf then, we must join you then." He told her. "He killed her mate's father." Zuko gestured to Katara.

She laughed, "Fine then, you can help me...but we need to set some things in stone before we work together. First, I need some spare clothes."

Zuko nodded, "Okay, we can get you some clothes, but can I ask, who is this wolf that we are dealing with?"

"It's been around longer than probably any of us," Toph told him, "It use to go by the name Sozin."

Zuko and Azula's faces dropped, "S-Sozin?" She nodded, "That's impossible...that's our grandfather."

**Ta Da! There's chapter 5 for you. By the way, I guess people do not read these parts...I have at least 3 unreleased chapters waiting to be released every time I release a chapter, that's why I update so quick. I know some of you STILL might not read this, but eh, whatever, as long as your reading and reviewing, I'll be happy. There won't be a preview this chapter, there's nothing I can preview because it's either boring...or sex...but mostly just boring. So, anyways, question of the chapter is: What's your favorite Sokka pairing? I think mine has to be Tokka**

**-SubDelBub**


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE: Thanks to Shadowct for pointing out to me that what I had put as Toph's back ground could have never happened due to her being born in the 1800's. Hopefully my other part of history I bring up is accurate and there is no more problems. **

**Okay, so this is going to be the chapter where everything starts to get...M rated. I just thought I would warn you...again. Also this is the chapter where...wait, I won't tell you that, because then it would totally ruin it wouldn't it? This is also another chapter that I wrote before doing another chapter, mostly because I wrote 'Last Phone Call' instead, but eh, I'll catch up sometime. This will most likely be the last weekend I really update this fast because I go back to college on Monday and I'm partly happy because I can actually have something to do instead of sit here for hours and write Fan Fiction lol. My parents get kind of ticked since they have NO clue what I'm doing, but anyways, who cares about me, read on!**

Aang and Jin sat quietly with their respective mates as the wolf girl that had attacked Aang sat in front of them, in a pair of black shorts and sports bra, drinking some juice. She put it down on the table and sat back, "Thanks, now, let's get down to business."

"Can I say something before we start?" Katara asked, "Sokka, how did you not catch her before she got to the backyard?"

Everyone looked at Sokka, "Yeah Meathead, how didn't you catch me?" Toph asked.

"Um...well...I thought this was about the new girl and Zuko, not me!" Sokka argued.

Zuko shook his head and turned back to Toph, "Okay, how about we start this off by learning about you?"

Toph crossed her arms across her chest and put her right foot on her left leg, "You want to know about me? Okay. I was born in the 1800s in France. It was around the first rule of that short guy started his rule."

"You mean Napoleon the First?" Zuko asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, that guy. My parents had ties with him and all that kind of stuff," Toph told them. "Once he died, they had lost pretty much everything, including me. I was their damn porcelain doll that they would only take out on special occasions. I ran away from them, I went into the forests. Then I was attacked...by some crazy wolf. Once I realized what I became, I just lived in the forests...then that's when I met my mate. His name was Zach. He worked on a boat that would travel to America...not a lot of people survived the trips, but luckily he did." Toph continued.

"That's amazing."

She nodded again, "Yeah, it had to be fate. I told him my secret and he accepted me. Once I changed him, we ended up here on this land and stayed here, living peacefully. My only regret is not being able to have pups...unfortunately our powers come with that curse."

"Wait...so if you're a werewolf...you can't have kids?" Jin turned to Zuko.

He sighed, "Yeah...that's really the only downfall. Even if we could have kids...we can't age and all there would be is...well, a fetus."

She nodded silently as Toph returned to her story, "Everything was going perfectly...but then your 'grandfather' showed up a couple years ago. At first he wasn't a problem, he stuck to his own side of the forest. Then...then that asshole picked off one of own. His name was Hahn...he wasn't the nicest guy...but he was one of our own. We started to go after him...but one by one...he took them all out. He finally got Zach. Zach missed one step...just one...and he got him. I've had to totally abandon our den. Living out in the wild. He gave up searching for me last year. I've been waiting to attack, but now with him slaying every human that comes across him...or anyone he feels like."

"Like my father," Aang said bitterly.

"Exactly. But, that's me." Toph said.

Zuko got up, "Well, if we're working together and you have no place to stay, would you like a place here?"

"If you're offering, yeah sure." Toph agreed.

"Whoa, how do we know we can trust her?" Sokka questioned, "She could smother us in our sleep."

"If that offer is on the table, she could smother you," Katara offered, making everyone laugh.

Toph chuckled, "If I was going to kill any of you, I would have already tried, don't you think?"

"Relax Sokka, she's right. A wolf as smart as her wouldn't have came into our den to try to sneak attack us," Zuko told him. "Now, I think we should probably get dinner start, Sokka and Suki, go get us some dinner."

Sokka groaned, "Why do we always have to get food?"

"Because I said so...and no mating in the woods," Zuko ordered.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'll go help them," Toph stood up, "If I am going to stay here, I might as well pull my weight."

Zuko smiled, "Thanks Toph."

"No problemo, come on pups, let's get going," Toph went towards the back door, she stopped, "Oh and one more thing, about that changing humans thing...you aren't setting up some army or some shit like that are you?"

"No..." Zuko answered her, "Why? Are people doing that?"

She shook her head, "Just wondering. Go ahead and do whatever you want then...I would just warn them before changing them."

"What does she mean warn us?" Aang asked as the three of them went towards the back door. "I still don't know if I want to be a werewolf."

"Think of it this way," Azula started, "If you become one of us, you and your she pup can live together forever." She said in a fake cheery voice.

Katara growled, "Stop calling me she pup."

"Katara, go talk with Aang, Jin and I will talk about it," Zuko told her, taking Jin's hand and leading towards his room. Katara did the same and went upstairs.

Azula turned towards Jeong-Jeong, "Well this has been fun..."

*BREAK*

Zuko shut the door behind him and motioned her to sit on his bed. They both sat down and Zuko turned to her, "I know we've only been together for a little bit and I'm asking for a lot here...but could you see yourself being with me forever?"

Jin's eyes went a little wider, "You and me, together...forever?" He nodded, "I don't know Zuko...I mean...I love you...but...well, it's just that I really want to have kids. And, if I become one of you, I won't be able to have one..."

"I understand..." He said sadly, "You want the only thing that I can't give you...I don't blame you."

She cupped his cheek, "Zuko please don't be sad. I do want to be with you...but I don't know if I can give up one of my dreams to do it...I could be like Jeong-Jeong and watch over you when he passes away. But then I guess I would get in trouble for being a pedophile..."

"What can I do to help you make a decision Jin?" He asked. "Other than time to think about it?"

Jin bit her lip, one thought came to mind. "What will I tell my parents?"

"After you graduate, we'll tell them that we're going to get married." Zuko said.

"M-Married?" She nearly yelped. "You want to marry me?"

Zuko laid her back on the bed and caressed her cheek, "You're my mate, I wouldn't want to marry anyone else."

"How different would I be?"

"Not too different, no one will be able to tell. Well except you'll be stronger and your body heat will increase." Zuko explained.

She let out a shaky breath, "Okay..."

He placed a light kiss on her lips, "We don't have to change you, you can still live a normal life, find someone who loves you and start a family."

Jin shook her head, "If it's between you or going back to normal life...I am willing to give up one of my dreams to be with you. But I have one condition..."

"Anything."

"Make love to me right now," Jin demanded.

Zuko's hand softly rubbed her side, "That's what you want?" She nodded. He got up and took off his shirt. Jin admired his rock hard body. Zuko got back on the bed with her, "This is your last chance, do you want this? You can't change your mind half way through, I won't be able to stop myself."

"I want you to be my first and only." He took off her glasses and put them on the side table. As soon as the glasses were down, Zuko smashed his lips against hers. She moaned against the kiss, his body was pressed up against hers. He pulled at her shirt and they broke apart so he could get the shirt over her head. His eyes roamed over her breasts. Her bra seemed to barely contain her breasts. She reached behind her and undid the strap, instantly springing off her chest. He squeezed her giant breast, her dark nipple escaped past his fingers. Jin moaned in delight. Taking one of her nipples in his mouth, he also unbuttoned her jeans. Pulling off the rest of her clothes, Zuko smiled at the sight of Jin naked beneath him. Her mound was perfectly bare and her lips were wet with arousal. His animal instincts noticed her wide hips, making her perfect for mating, even if they weren't able to conceive. Jin started to cover up herself up, feeling a little self conscious since Zuko hadn't said anything for a little bit. "Do you not like what you see?" She asked.

Zuko shook his head, "No...I love what I see. You are amazing." He spread her legs and inched closer to her heat. His hot breath tickled her nether region. Without wasting any more time, he drove his tongue deep into her and moved her legs over his shoulders. Jin moaned loudly and arched her back, loving the way his tongue moved in her. His nose pressed against her clit as his viciously lapped up any of her nectar.

"Oh Zuko, right there," She happily moaned, running her fingers through his hair. "Please don't stop, oh God, right there, I'm cumming!" Jin grinded her hips against his face as a wave of pleasure crashed over her. Zuko wiped his face and took off his boxers and shorts, his throbbing erection popping out in front of her. "Your huge..." She said breathlessly.

He smiled, "Eh, I'm about average." Zuko got in between her legs, he was pressed up against her sex. "Are you ready?" Biting her lip, she nodded. He placed himself at her entrance and pushed. She felt him slowly slide in her, until he came at her virginity. He kissed her as he gave a thrust, fully putting himself inside her. Jin cried out in pain, tears escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry, it will stop hurting soon." He wiped her tears away and kissed her again. Holding still, Zuko closed his eyes, not letting his animal instincts take over and start pounding into her. She moved her hips a little, getting use to new intruder. Jin gave him a kiss, telling him he could continue. He pulled out slowly and he saw the streak of blood across his shaft. Zuko pushed back in slowly, Jin moaned softly. She spread her legs wider, allowing him deeper access with each stroke. The pain she felt with each thrust started to subside and pleasure took its place. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing his face into the crook of her neck.

"Zuko, it feels so good," Jin whispered. She inhaled sharply as he thrusted harder. Loosening her grip around his neck, he pressed his forehead against hers, looking her in the eyes while he joined with her.

"This might hurt a little more than your virginity," He told her. Zuko went back to her neck and gave it a light kiss, she knew what was coming next. He continued thrusting into her as he sunk his fangs into her neck.

She cried out in pain, "Zuko!" Zuko pulled back and looked into her tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," He kissed her. She felt her heart rate pick up, not knowing if she was closer to climax or it was the bite. Zuko felt her grow hotter and focus back on the pleasure he was giving her.

"Don't stop," She moaned, "It feels so good." Zuko grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders then increased his pace. She began to thrash wildly beneath him and her walls constricted around him. "Oh God I'm cumming," She threw her head back and her fluids coated him, bringing him to his climax. Zuko gave one last thrust and came inside her. He collapsed to the side of her, both of them catching their breath.

Zuko stroked her cheek, "How do you feel?"

Jin kissed him, "I feel...I..." Jin clenched her teeth and back arched, she whined in pain. "Zuko...what's happening?"

He quickly put on his boxers and shorts, "Relax Jin, your just morphing, just let it happen." Jin felt her body tried to fight the change but it was quickly over coming her. "Just relax, trust me." She let go and felt the change overcome her. Jin opened her eyes and saw everything in red. Zuko was looking up at her, "Jin...don't freak out. You're in your wolf form." She looked down at her feet, which were now paws. He put his hand on her snout, which she instinctively rubbed against his touch. Her nose filled with what she could only assume was his scent, it smelt like cinnamon. "Now, to change back, just imagine changing back into a human." She closed her eyes again and did as she was told. When she opened them again she was back at Zuko height...and could see him clearly.

She touched his face, "I can see perfectly without my glasses."

Zuko wrapped his arms around her, "Being a werewolf increases your senses and fixes your ailments. When Katara changes Aang, his arm will heal."

Jin kissed him, "I love this...and I love you."

"I love you too."

*BREAK*

Katara continued to stoke his hair as Zuko and Jin's mating had ended. Aang had agreed to join their pack, but he wasn't ready. She didn't mind as long as she got to take care of him. But she did want to change him before they fought with the wolf that was supposedly Zuko's grandfather, just in case he tried to attack Aang. He had fallen asleep on her as soon as Zuko and Jin started to mate. Katara enjoyed watching him sleep. When she would watch over him, she would sneak into his house and lay with him in bed. He would never wake up, so Katara did whatever she liked, lay with him, put his arm around her and even sneak a few kisses. He began to stir a little and he dug his head into her cleavage. She smiled as he froze, realizing where he was. Aang opened his eyes and looked up at her, "Uh...I'm sorry."

She kissed the top of his head, "It's fine. How did you sleep?"

"Great," He yawned. "I really see why every guy loves boobs. They're soft and can be used as pillows."

Katara laughed, "I'm glad you like them. They're yours now...I can't have kids so they really have no more use."

He frowned, "Do you ever wish that you could have lived a normal life and have kids?"

"I use to," Katara told him, "But Zuko continued to tell me I would find someone that would love me...then a kid with a orange 'Fanta' shirt landed on the hood of his car."

"Me?"

"No, another kid with a orange 'Fanta' shirt landed on his hood. It happens every day," She teased.

"Seems kind of like...fate," Aang said.

Katara smiled and snuggled into him, "That's what I thought the first time I smelled your scent."

"What does my scent smell like?" Aang curiously asked.

"It's like going outside and having a fresh air blow in your face...that's really the only way I can describe it," Katara explained. "Every time your scent comes across my nose, it's like a breath of fresh air. I can focus when it comes to you. I get so excited and can't stand when I'm away from you."

"Is that how Zuko feels about Jin?"

Katara nodded, "Yeah, but he's just good at hiding it...I need to ask you something Aang...because of what happened with your father...do you not want to be one of us?"

He was silent for a little bit, "Kind of..."

"Do you...not like that I am a werewolf..."

Aang shook his head, "If you weren't a werewolf...I wouldn't have ever met you...I love that you're a werewolf Katara. And some day, I want to join your pack...so we can be together."

Katara kissed him passionately and flipped them over so that she was on top of him. She held his hands and pushed them above his head. He felt her head right above his crotch and felt himself harden. Katara stopped kiss him and smiled, "You really hard. You have no clue how much I want you Aang."

"R-Really?" He stuttered.

"Yeah...but I'm high strung right now...I wouldn't be able to handle myself if we made love without me hurting you..." Katara got off of him.

Aang got up on his side, "So...I have to become a werewolf...for you and I to..."

"To mate? Yeah," Katara said. She kissed him, "But I'm willing to wait for you.."

He sat up, "Okay...change me."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes...I have nothing else except you and the pack...also I really would like to mate with you," He confessed.

Katara blushed, "Okay, lay back." He did as she said and laid down by him. "I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt." Aang nodded and closed his eyes. She leaned in and her hot breath tickled. Placing a soft kiss on his neck, Katara's fangs came out and she slowly bit into him. He instantly began to scream, but Katara put hand over his mouth. Taking her fangs out, "Shh, I'm here for you." She kissed his tears away as he began to calm down. "You're going to change in a little bit and it's going to be quick, but you have to remain calm okay?" He nodded and the door burst open.

"I heard a scream," Zuko said, he was followed by Jin in a tank top and his long shorts. He saw the blood coming from his neck. "Katara, get away from him."

"He'll be fine," She told him, "I told him that he needs to be calm." Aang screamed out in pain, like Jin did. Both the girls watched in horror as Aang thrashed around on the bed. "Aang! You need to relax!" Katara repeated. Zuko pulled her away from Aang as he continued to cry out.

"He's not morphing well, I should have known." Zuko mumbled to himself. He gave her to Jin, "Make sure she doesn't leave your grasp."

Jin nodded and held Katara as she tried to get loose, "Zuko! He needs me!"

Zuko went back to the bed as Aang started to grow a snout, "Aang, you need to let it take over you. It's going to hurt a lot less if you just let it do what it's supposed to do." He nodded and shakily took in a breath. But it didn't help, he turned over on all fours and gripped the wooden bed frame and crushed it to splinters. Katara tried again to escape Jin's grasp, but she realized that Zuko had changed her, so she as much strength as she did. His clothes ripped and he turned into a wolf, his fur was a dark as Toph's, but a grey streak of fur down his back. "You need to relax okay? This is normal. Now, just imagine turning back into a human." Aang nodded and closed his eyes. He slowly turned back into his human form. Katara drooled over his naked body. Even if he was a nerd, he had a hard cut body like Zuko did...and a _added_ package. Zuko laughed awkwardly and grabbed a towel that was on one of Katara's chairs, "Good for you bud, but put this on." Even Jin blushed a little, if she knew that her best friend was packing, she would have given Aang a 'test drive'. "How do you feel man?" Zuko asked as Aang put the towel around him.

He blinked his eyes a couple times, "That...was...AWESOME!" They let out a sigh of relief and Jin let go of Katara and ran to her boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry Aang," Katara apologized. "I didn't know how much that would hurt you."

"It's okay Katara," He smiled. "Whoa," Aang touched his face, "I don't need my glasses anymore."

"And your cast." Katara pointed out. He looked at his arm and the cast was gone. Aang touched his arm, expecting it to hurt, but it didn't.

He shook his arm a little bit, "It's completely fixed."

"Benefits of being a werewolf. You and Jin should go down and talk to Azula, she will help you with some clothes." Zuko told him. He nodded and went with Jin down the stairs. Shutting the door behind them Zuko turned to Katara, "Do you know why he had such a hard time changing?" She shook her head, "He wasn't ready. That's what happens when you force the change on him...that's what happened to me, what happened to Azula and what probably happened to Toph."

"He told me he wanted to," Katara explained.

Zuko sighed, "Well he obviously was lying...he's going to have some trouble changing for the first couple times. It's going to be your job to help him...he's your pup now."

*BREAK*

Toph laid back by the lake, while Sokka and Suki swam beneath the water, catching fish. Sokka was the first one out and dropped 5 fish from his mouth. He shook the water from his fur and changed back, "You going to fish Toph?" Suki came up a little after, dropping more fish by his and morphed back.

Toph shook her head, "No, I'm not a fish kind of girl."

"Are you sure? We have enough for you," Suki offered.

"No, I'm more of a big game kind of hunter." Toph told them, sitting up as they started to clean the fish. She stuck her nose up and sniffed, "And it looks like dinner has arrived." A roar came from their right. A brown bear came out from the trees and spotted them.

"Do you need help?" Suki asked. Toph rolled on her back and swung her legs over her head, pushing herself up she landed on her feet.

"No thanks, I've got this one," She cracked her knuckles as she walked towards the on-coming bear. Toph morphed into her wolf form and growled at the brown bear, but it still came towards her. Once she got close, it swiped at her, but Toph was too quick. She quickly bit under its neck and finished it off. Once it fell over, Toph morphed back and wiped the blood from her face, "And Toph is the victor!"

Sokka looked at Suki, "I think I like her..."

"Me too," She laughed.

**Well that was eventful. I have nothing really to say here. But please, don't be afraid to leave a review :D**

**-SubDelBub**


	7. Chapter 7

**So now...I've done something I didn't really see coming when I created this story...I invented a shipping...Now, it's not going to be a full on romantic shipping, there's going to be subtle hints between them and...well...we'll see. This isn't because a couple people have asked about it, it just happened...the shipping is...JinxAang...or like I am calling it Jaang. I might make a kind of alternate story of what would happen if the wolves never did come, but not sure yet. If you've seen this shipping before tell me so I don't continue to sound like a fucking idiot haha. But anyways yeah there's that. Enjoy the chapter :D...btw KATAANG LEMON! Yaaaaay **

Jin sat on the couch, very much aware of her surroundings. Everything was heightened, her hearing, smell, sight and strength. Zuko's scent was all around the house mixed with many others. She recognized the ocean breeze scent as Katara's. There was one similar to Zuko's, but each time she sniffed it, a hint of coldness was mixed in with it. Jin decided it had to be Azula's. There were two that were mixed together that she had a hard time deciding. One of the smells was like Katara's and the other was pine, she decided it had to be Sokka and Suki's. She leaned over to Aang who was sitting on the couch next to her. His scent was like a fresh breath of air, no wonder Katara liked him so much, it was a calming scent. "Uh Jin," Aang said awkwardly. She realized that she was leaning very close to him. "What are you doing?"

She straightened up, "Sorry...I was just getting use to the scents around us."

"Oh...well do I smell okay?" He chuckled.

Jin nodded, "Um...yeah. How do I smell?"

Aang sniffed around her, "You smell like Vanilla."

She sniffed herself, "Huh...so I do." Jin caught another scent. "Wait...I smell Jasmine...who could that be?"

Azula came into the room and sat down on one of the chairs, "It's the wolf girl's scent. It's been messing with my nose ever since she got here."

"Azula, how do you deal with everything?" Aang asked her.

"I have what I like to call 'Azula Time' and not let anyone bother me," She told them, opening a magazine.

"Oh...I actually meant the smells and the hearing and stuff like that," Aang awkwardly laughed.

Azula lowered her magazine, "...Are you..._scared_ of me?"

Aang froze, "What? No way."

"Nice try, I can tell when you're lying pup," Azula smirked, "Why are you so scared?"

He shrugged, "You just...seem like you don't like us very much and you're...kind of threatening." There was silence between them all, then Azula laughed.

"Oh you pups are fun to mess with, I'm the least of your worries," Azula told them. "Don't be scared of me or our lives are going to be very hard. We're stuck with each other until the world ends or one of us are killed."

"...Okay, but what does that have to do with dealing with everything..." Aang finally said, making Jin stifle a giggle.

Azula put the magazine down, "It gets easier with time. It become like instinct after awhile. I can barely remember the times when I actually didn't have these powers." She stood up, "Come on, it's time to teach you pups something."

"What are you going to teach us?" Jin asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to control your powers and actually stay alive when you are attacked...since Zuzu and Katara are apparently too busy to do it," Azula told her. "You might as well strip out of those clothes now, we don't need another ripped pair of clothes." Aang and Jin looked at each other nervously. "Oh stop worrying, you're going to see each other naked enough, you might as well get use to it." She opened the back door and stood there waiting for them. "Which-ever one of you wants to start first would make this a lot quicker." Aang dropped his shorts, which was the only thing he had on and kicked them to the side. "Well...I can see why Katara chose you. Your turn." Jin slowly dropped her shorts and went to her tank top. "Are you putting on a show for me or are you going to hurry up?" Jin quickly took off the rest. "Okay then, come on."

Aang made sure to avert his eyes from his best friend, "Jin."

"Yeah Aang?"

"Did you ever think...that at one point in our lives...we would be standing next to each other naked...in front of someone else?" Aang asked.

Jin was quiet for a second, "...Actually...I kind of knew something like this was going to happen."

"That makes one of us..."

Azula turned around, "Okay you two. I want you two to morph to your wolf forms and then fight, whoever can pin the other to the ground first wins. It will be like a real fight, but in a real fight...you would tear out the wolf's throat." Aang swallowed the lump in his throat at her last comment. Jin closed her eyes and turned into her wolf form. He turned to Azula, who only gave him a nod. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Doing the opposite of what Zuko told him how to go from wolf to human, Aang imagined himself turning into a werewolf. He felt the pain that he had felt when he first changed. Dropping to all fours, he growled in pain as the process went unbearably slow. Azula walked over and crouched down by him. "Look at me." Aang slowly turned towards her and earned a slap across his cheek. He felt his anger rise and the process quicken and he turned into his wolf form. Aang growled at Azula. "Hey, it worked didn't it?" He turned towards the chestnut colored wolf. "Okay...go at it." Aang had no idea what to do...until Jin had jumped him. She tackled him to the ground, but he rolled around and shook her off. They both circled each other, barring their teeth.

"Hey Azula have you seen Aa-" Katara stopped mid-sentence as she came out of the house. "What are they doing Azula?"

She smirked, "I'm helping our new pack members learn how to use their new strengths...because you and Zuzu were busy fighting...by the way, your mate needs help changing, _someone_ obviously changed him against his will."

Katara growled, "I didn't mean to, he told me he was ready."

"Well obviously not."

"You and your brother sound like a broken record," Katara grumbled as they watched the wolves continue their fight. Jin bit the skin on the back of his neck and threw him into a couple trees.

Azula laughed, "This girls knows what she's doing. She'll do fine." Aang limped out of the mess of trees. Jin lowered her head as she approached Aang, wondering if she had actually hurt him. He instantly tackled her and pinned her to the ground. "He also has some tricks up his sleeve. They're almost naturals," Azula said to herself. Both Aang and Jin changed back and blushed at their positioning. He was above her, parallel with her body, chest up against chest. He backed off of her and helped her up. "Seems like there is something between the two of them," Azula played with Katara.

Katara was fuming, "Shut it."

"Oh, you know I'm messing with you," Azula lightly shoved Katara. "Now that you're here, take care of your pup and his friend. I'm going back to my reading."

She watched as two other wolves came out of the forest with fish in their mouths. Sokka changed back and his eyes went wide, "Whoa, what's happening here?"

Jin slightly blushed and covered herself up, "Sokka, they're wolves like us now. They're getting use to their new powers." Katara told him. "Get in the house and start cooking...wait, where's Toph?"

They watched as the black wolf came out of the forest dragging a dead bear. Katara, Aang and Jin watched in amazement as she dropped the bear by the house and morphed back, "Who wants bear soup?"

* * *

><p>Jin hung up her phone and smiled, she had convinced her parents to let her stay the night at Zuko's house to 'comfort' Aang, since they had just had the funeral that day. No one had brought it up, not wanting to reopen the wound. Most of the pack had gone to sleep, including Jeong-Jeong. Toph had enjoyed living in a house after not living in one for so long. Sokka had given her his bed since he normally shared one with Suki anyways. She came back into the room and saw Aang and Katara asleep on the couch in their usual position: Him in her tight grasp and her chin resting on the top of his head. Zuko lying on his side on the couch watching TV, waiting for her to return. "They said it was okay, but I still need to go get my school stuff for tomorrow."<p>

He got up and smiled, "Okay, let's go get your stuff." Zuko started to take off his clothes.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jin asked, "Not that I don't approve...but we can't go there in wolf form."

Zuko walked over to her and lifted her shirt over her head, "Oh relax, yes we can." She instantly covered her now nude chest. "You still aren't use to that are you?" She shook her head.

"It was already awkward seeing Aang naked today...and then having to be naked in front of him," Jin told him.

He smiled, "It wasn't awkward for you...you actually enjoyed seeing him didn't you?"

Her face flushed, "What? No...we're best friends, that's all."

"So you're telling me you were never curious what he looked like naked...at all?" Zuko asked her. She was quiet. "You don't have to be ashamed about it Jin, you have a natural curiosity about him."

"So you aren't mad that...I kind of liked seeing him naked?" Jin asked.

Zuko shook his head, "As long as you're not mating with him and end up with me at the end of the day, I don't care. I'm sure you'll be use to the nakedness after awhile. Come on, let's get your stuff." He walked to the back door and dropped their clothes in a pile and continued taking off his clothes. "Are you coming or what?" She looked one last time at Katara and Aang. Katara stirred a little bit and readjusted herself, pulling Aang closer to her then relaxed. Jin went to the back door and striped off the shorts. Zuko extended his hand to her which she took and they left the house. Once he shut the door, he smiled at her. They were both naked as the day they were born in the moon light. She could see her breath in the air, but she was still warm. "How do you feel?" He asked her.

"This feels weird," She admitted, "I'm not much of a person who goes streaking..."

Zuko pulled her closer to him, "Don't worry, it's just you and me right now. Even if any members of the pack are up, they aren't paying any attention to us." He held her face in his hands, "I'm the only one in the pack that views your nakedness erotic. It's just normal to us. Now let's get going." Zuko gave her one last kiss and backed up, morphing in front of her. His fur was the same color as Toph's and presumably Azula's but his scar was a clear distinction between them. Jin took a deep breath and morphed. Her orange vision returned as she was now on all fours. Zuko took off and she followed him. The combination of the new feeling of running on all her limbs and the wind rushing past her, excited Jin. '_This must be what they feel like every time they're running through the woods,'_ She thought to herself. Zuko had stopped a couple times on the way to her house because of some people that were out walking. When they did come near anyone, he usually went into the forests, hid behind houses/cars, or hid in the darkness. But once they made it to her house, they went into her back yard and changed back. "Okay, since you're probably going to have to do this many times, would you like to do the honors of getting into your room?"

Jin nodded. She had come up with the perfect plan to sneak in and out of her house whenever she wanted...but she never really had a reason to. She used her claws to help her climb up the tree. Skillfully, she walked across the branch that went by her room. Jin took off the screen on her window and opened it, thanking past self for always keeping it unlocked. Quietly as possible, she landed in her room, only to be follow by Zuko. "How did you get up here so fast behind me?"

"I just jumped up and grabbed the branch," Zuko laughed, "It's a lot easier." Jin went around her room and grabbed what she needed. She packed a new outfit for tomorrow and her iPod. "Why are you taking that?"

"Well I have to have something to keep me company during my free period," She said. "Okay, I think I have everything."

He took the bag from her and gave her a kiss, "What would it take to convince you to mate in your bed?"

Jin laughed, "Nothing, because my parents would definitely hear me."

"I'm only kidding." He jumped out her window and landed perfectly on his feet. Jin climbed back out her window and shut it. "Jump down." He told her. She jumped down into his arms and gave her a light kiss before putting her down. "Let's get out of here." He put the top handle in his mouth and morphed back into his wolf form.

* * *

><p>Once she heard the back door shut, Katara opened her eyes, seeing that Zuko and Jin had left. She nudged Aang, "Aang, wake up."<p>

He yawned and stretched as he awoke, "Hmmm?"

She put her hand in his shorts, "I want us to mate." His eyes instantly opened and she smiled. Katara found his length and felt her lust grow. She kissed him and rolled them over so that she was on top of him. "Let me do all the work for you." She pulled off her top and saw his eyes get huge. Taking his hands, she put them on her breasts. "Do you like them?"

"Y-yeah," He stupidly smiled. They were at least C-cups and were nice and firm.

Aang squeezed them a little, making her moan, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." She felt his grasp, much to his displeasure. Katara pulled down his shorts and his erection sprung out. She dropped her shorts and climbed back on him. "Did you know you're going to be my first?" She asked.

"R-Really?"

Katara nodded, "With all the changing and how active I am, I don't have a hymen...but you're still going to be the first guy inside of me." She placed him at her anxious wet entrance and slowly slid down on him. Aang bit his lip, Katara was right, she had not been with anyone else and she was a tight fit around him. Once he was buried to the hilt inside her, her head dropped onto his chest and was breathing hard. "God, I think you're going to tear me in two..." Aang grinned, never in his life did he think he would ever hear a girl say that to him. "Just give me a minute." After waiting for what felt like an unbearable amount of time to Aang, Katara moved her hips up. They both groaned at the feeling and she came back down. She pushed herself off his chest and tried to find a rhythm on him. Katara moved her hips faster, her fluids making it easier to move Aang in and out of her. She moaned happily as she finally got what she had wanted for so long. He gripped her hips as Katara continued to go faster.

"Oh Katara, that feels so good," He groaned. The creaking of the couch was almost as loud as they moaning. His animal instincts kicked in and he took charge. She yelped as he flipped her over and now was on top. He thrusted as hard as he could within Katara, she took a sharp breath, feeling Aang deeper within her. Even though she did like having the charge over Aang, she never knew how much she would love it when he would take charge.

"Bite my neck," She told him.

"What?" He asked breathless as he continued his thrusts.

"Mark me as your own," Katara stuck her neck out to him. He did as he was told and bit her neck. Katara gasped, but didn't show any pain. Her wound quickly healed up, only a white mark bite mark remained. "Oh God Aang, I'm going to cum soon."

Aang felt the same as he tried not to finish too fast. "Me too," He went faster and she wrapped her arms around his torso and held him to her. She could hear a few bones crack and secretly thanked Zuko for stopping her from having sex with him when he was human.

Katara felt herself go over the edge and she moaned his name as she came. They were both taken by surprise when the couch broke below them when Aang gave one last thrust. He collapsed on top of her, completely worn out. She softly stroked his hair, "I love you Aang."

"I love you too," He mumbled against her breast.

The back door opened, Zuko and Jin came in and saw the mess, "Oh God Katara, really?"

"I got what I wanted," Katara told him. "Come on Aang honey, let's get up to bed." She rolled him off of her and Jin instinctively covered her eyes even being naked herself.

Zuko shook his head, "I can't believe you broke the couch..."

"I was sexually frustrated...you're lucky we still have a house," She put her shorts back on and grabbed her clothing. Katara helped up Aang. "Good night Zuko."

They headed up the stairs as Zuko observed the damage to the to the couch. "Do you think we'll ever be that destructive when we...'mate'?" Jin asked.

"Most likely," Zuko told her, "But probably around your first breeding period."

"When will that be?"

He shrugged, "No clue, it will just happen. Come on, let's some sleep." Zuko took her hand and went into his room. "You know, we've never slept in the same bed together...let alone naked."

"We're just doing all the firsts today aren't we?" She playfully said.

He turned off the lights and pulled her into bed with him, "Good night Jin."

"Good night Zuko."

* * *

><p>Zuko stopped his car in front of the school, "Ok, you guys can go in while I park." Katara, Aang, Jin and Azula filed out and Zuko drove off. Since there was no room, Sokka and Suki decided to walk...through the forest, so no one was really looking for them. They walked through the breeze ways towards the lunch room, the only place that was open where they could sit. They all sat down and Aang laid his head on the table.<p>

"Are you okay Aang?" Jin asked.

"Eh, I'm tired...and I'm still mourning my father," He mumbled into the table.

Azula sat back in the chair, "Yeah, you really are mourning your father by mating with Katara on the couch and breaking it."

"We have all have different ways of mourning Azula," Aang said, "Mine just happens to be breaking your couch."

The girls chuckled a little bit, "I like you pup, finally standing up on your own two feet against me."

"Stop calling him pup," Katara told her.

"It's okay Katara...as long as she sees me as part of the pack, I'm fine," He put his head back on the table.

"Hey Four Eyes," Aang sighed, but didn't answer him or turn around. "Four eyes!" Jet flicked him on the back of his head, "I'm talking to you."

"I thought I told you to leave him alone," Katara got up from the table.

Aang quickly kicked the chair back into Jet, taking him of balance for a second, "It's okay Katara, I'll deal with him."

"Well, just because you got rid of the glasses doesn't mean you still aren't a nerd," Jet sneered, "And I still have to beat you down for your friend cutting me."

"Jet, leave or I am going to break your leg." Aang told him.

He laughed, "Yeah right."

"Yeah, you got me there...I'm going to shatter your knee cap and hyper extend it," Aang got into his face, "You better leave now."

"Look who got a set," Jet shot back.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who noticed," Azula said.

Jet felt a hand on his shoulder, "You should listen to what he's saying. He's going through a tough time." Zuko told him.

He scoffed, "Oh what? Because his father died? Oh sad day for you." Aang drove his knee into Jet's crotch, having heard enough. He instantly fell to the floor, groaning in pain. "Well, that's better than shattering his knee cap I guess."

Aang kicked Jet in the stomach, "Don't you ever fucking come near me again."

"We should probably get out of here, I wouldn't want to sit here with a little crying bitch," Azula got up and stepped over the now crying teen.

Katara came over and took his hand and they left with Azula. Jin also went over to Zuko and took his hand. "Do you think he's going to be okay? Like, he won't like...be seriously injured?" She asked as they left.

"After the things he done to Aang, serious injury would be being nice," Zuko said.

"Did Aang get like that because of...well, you know what?" She lowered her voice.

He nodded, "His animal instincts are starting to kick in just like yours are. Usually the male in a relationship is dominant, but in their relationship, Katara is the alpha because he is like her little puppy dog. But now that he is feeling like an alpha male, he will exert that towards anyone that messes with him...or his mate."

"Are you that way too?" Jin asked.

Zuko smiled, "Of course, if anyone tried to hurt you...they would be dead meat." Jin rested her head on his shoulder.

"You are like a dream come true Zuko."

"You're the girl of my dreams...and I'm still not sure if I'm awake yet."

"That was cheesy."

"It was supposed to be."

**If you couldn't tell, I'm putting in a lot more Jinko in the story, this is a feat for me for all my new readers, because ALL I write it main Kataang (that rhymed) and then minor shippings. But yeah, I hoped you like it. Next chapter gets back to the main problem of the story...it will probably be out tomorrow...scratch that, it WILL be out tomorrow. Good night everyone, enjoy school...I know I won't haha.**

-**SubDelBub**


	8. Chapter 8

**See? I told you I would update it today...well...for me. Again, the updates are going to start slowing down because of college. Tomorrow I might be able to write a lot, not sure yet, but we'll see :D Now, if you haven't seen yet, I've changed the back story of Toph because like Shadowct showed me...I CLEARLY know my history and screwed the pooch royally. It's not going to really change the story, but I thought I would mention it. Also, I would like to mention, if you have ANY questions, about the story, other stories, what's happening, those kinds of things, feel free to ask in the reviews or PM me...but if you're going to ask in the comments, make sure you're signed in so I can just PM you back. On with the story:**

Toph sat on the couch with a piece of licorice in her mouth as she drew on the white board. "What are you drawing?" Sokka asked, scaring her.

"What are you doing here Meat Head? I thought you and the others went to school or something," She asked, going back to drawing.

"Eh, didn't feel like it, after mating, I get really tired...so I decided just to skip school altogether," He told her, sitting down next to her. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm making a map for your pack's alpha," She said, continuing to draw. "So you all know what your surroundings are around Sozin."

Sokka looked at the map, it looked like an actual professional map of the area where Sozin was hiding. "Wow...you're really good at that."

She shrugged, "It's okay, not my best map. So this is where he usually hides out." She pointed at a small cave she had drawn. "I think it's been so long since he's changed, he's forgotten to. So he just stays in caves and the woods, out of sight of the humans. Unfortunately he's picked the perfect place to hunt." Toph took out a red marker and made a little trail from the cave mouth. "See, it's right around the park, the running trails and of course...by houses."

"He's really smart," Sokka said.

"Well yeah, he's been around a little longer than I have, he's had time to think about all this stuff...but I'm as smart as he is, so I know his movements and his tracking," Toph explained.

He nodded understandingly, "Like how you tricked us when we were trying to track you?"

"I guess...but I thought I was in real danger with your pack, I was already making sure Sozin wasn't looking for me, then I have 5 other wolves looking for me...how did you think I thought about that?" She asked rhetorically. "Anyways, the fight should be easier now that I have more people with me."

"Yeah, you have 7 more wolves along-side you," Sokka said cheerfully.

Toph laughed, "You mean the two pups you just changed yesterday? No, they're not going to help us."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Meat Head, you have one that is fueled by anger because Sozin murdered his father and he has no idea what he's doing. He would be a piece of cake for him. Then you have that other girl, from what I've heard, she's good...but not good enough. You're going to lose your pack faster than you could even form a single thought." Toph told him, "Would you want to put your pack into harm because someone is looking for revenge?" He shook his head, "Exactly, so it will just be you, your alpha, you and your mate and your sister that will be making this trip."

He sat up in his seat, "So when are we going to attack?"

"That's up to your alpha, he's going to be leading this one." She said, "I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him if I tried leading you all."

"Well...why not join our pack?" Sokka suggested, "We've all come from broken homes, families and horrible experiences."

Toph snickered, "Join your pack? I don't know about that one Meat Head. I'm use to being a free spirit, not taking orders from anyone. Plus, I don't like the touchy feely vibe here."

"Sometimes it's good to express your feelings Toph," Sokka got up, "I'm going to get some sleep, good luck with the plans Toph." He climbed the stairs and Toph wiped a tear going down her face.

"He's just like Zach," She said to herself.

* * *

><p>Jin kissed him deeper as they fell on her bed. Zuko had skipped his class to hang out with Jin during her free period, so they decided to go back to her house. He started to kiss her neck and his hand went down her pants, but she stopped him. "My mom's downstairs," She told him.<p>

"She won't hear us," Zuko told her, going past her hands and rubbing against her heat. She bit her bottom lip to stifle her moan. "If you really don't want me to...tell me." He rubbed a little bit harder, making her hips buck against his hand. She lustfully kissed him, her tongue dancing around his. Jin broke the kiss and her hot breath panted against his lips. "Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head, grinding her hips against his hand. She felt her climax coming, but Zuko stopped, flipping them over on the bed, her lying against him, his hand not in her pants over her, as if they had fallen asleep. The door opened quietly and Jin's mom saw that they were sleeping.

"Aw," She silently came into the room and put a blanket over them. "I'll just wake them up later." She thought out loud. Once the door shut Zuko opened his eyes and took his hand out of her pants.

"That was close," Jin buttoned up her jeans.

Zuko wiped off her fluids from his hand, "Yeah, but I made sure I kept an ear on her, just in case she did something like that."

"I'm just happy my mom didn't catch us doing anything," She got up and fixed herself in the mirror.

"What would she have done?"

She shrugged, "Anything between chasing you out of the house to asking if we needed protection...she's a really weird mother. We should get back to school soon."

"We don't have to go to school Jin," He smiled, "I have an idea. Have you had lunch yet?"

Jin shook her head, "No, I was going to get something on the way out."

"Come on." Zuko took her hand and they went down the stairs, but were cut off by Jin's mother.

"Hey you two, would you like something to eat before you get back to school?" She asked.

Jin shook her head, "No thanks, oh and would you mind if I stayed at Zuko's again? We're starting to get some progress with Aang."

"Of course honey...but you two aren't...sharing a bed right?"

Zuko chuckled, "No Mrs. Cheng, I wouldn't share a bed with your daughter with us only being together for about...2 months now?" Jin nodded, "Oh, by the way, happy 2 month anniversary. But anyways, she's been sleeping on the couch in my room while Aang sleeps on the bed. This is probably the longest they have been apart from each other."

She frowned, "Aw honey." She hugged her daughter. "You're such a good friend. Tell him I said hi."

"I will Mom, I'll see you tomorrow." They left the house and went to Zuko's car. "So where are we going?"

"What I should have done about two months ago...we're going on a proper date."

* * *

><p>Aang wasn't focusing in class. Ever since Katara and he had got closer, she transferred into all of his classes. Her, Jin and the rest of the pack were the only ones able to get Aang's father off his mind. Not that he wanted to forget his father, but Aang was a mess when he was thinking about his father. The truth was, the main two reasons why Aang chose to be changed yesterday was hopefully have a better connection to the people that were helping him and...well, sex with Katara. He did have a better connection with the pack, he was no longer intimated by Azula, Zuko and him seemed to get along better and the others seemed to warm up to him a bit. Aang didn't even want to think of the sex or else he would have a predicament he really didn't want to have deal with. "Mr. White?" The teacher got his attention. Everyone in the class was looking at him. "Would you care to answer the question?"<p>

"No, I'm good," Aang told her. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Sorry, did I just hear you say 'No, I'm good'?" She repeated. Aang nodded. "Well, I don't care if it's 'good' with you, I want you to answer it."

Aang sighed, "How about we make a deal? You give me your hardest question and if I answer it correctly, you don't call on me for the rest of the day and if I get it wrong, you can do whatever you want with me, suspend me, whatever."

The class was dead silent, waiting to see what was going to happen. "Fine, here," She turned around and wrote on the board a math problem. "No one in the class can get this right. Factor the trinomial."

He yawned, "The answer is 4(3x+4) to the second power."

The teacher's face went blank. "T-That's right..."

"Of course it is," Aang said. "Also, the answer to the previous problem is 10. See? We're both happy. I'm just going to go now before I make you look like an idiot in front of your other students, see you tomorrow." He grabbed his bag and left the room, Katara quickly behind him.

She caught up to him, "Aang? What's with you?"

"I don't want to deal with her anymore..." Aang growled, "I'm tired of being treated like I've been treated."

Katara stopped him and pushed him to a wall, "Aang, you need to relax. It's your wolf side that's talking right now." She held his face in her hand, "Please...just relax." Katara kissed him.

"I don't want to be here right now," She heard his weak voice, the same she had heard when his father had died.

"Come on," She took his hand and led him out of the school, hoping to find some way to please her mate.

* * *

><p>Jin sat nervously in her seat, checking her phone every other minute. "Jin, please relax," Zuko asked in a soothing tone. "Nothing is going to happen to your grades because you missed one day." He had taken her to a secluded restaurant that was away from their school campus, but it still worried her that they would be caught. The waiter put a big plate of fettuccine alfrado on their table. Zuko thanked the waiter leaned more of the table with a fork. He swirled the noodles on the fork and lifted it to her mouth. She smiled, understanding what he was doing and ate the pasta off the fork. "What do you think?"<p>

Jin swallowed the creamy pasta, "It's good." They took turns, she would feed him and he would feed her. After awhile they were out of pasta and the waiter took their plate. "Hey Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Was...well, was there anyone before me?" Jin asked, a little worried at the question she might get.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "There was one. WAY back though...like around when Azula and I lived with our Uncle Iroh. You would have liked him, he never started a day without tea and always gave you a Chinese proverb that you sometimes didn't understand." She could see the happiness come across his face, remembering his Uncle. "There was something that he told me when I met this girl. He told me that I'm 'riding a mule while looking for a horse.'"

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Zuko put his hand over hers, "To understand that, I need to tell you about the girl. Her name was Mai. She was part of a royal-like family. They had connections, just like Toph's family. When we met it was like an instant connection. I was still getting over the death of my parents and wasn't...all too happy. Mai was emotionless, so it worked out. But there was nothing beyond that...my Uncle told me that proverb about 2 months into our relationship. It means to settle for something while looking for something better. I know it sounds a little bit mean, but I was just settling for Mai when I was...looking for you." He held her hand.

She felt a fluttering in her stomach, "You really think that I'm the one you've been looking for?"

"Yep," Zuko smiled, the one that made her melt. "The bite on your neck proves it. Usually a werewolf has one to two bites. One is the bite that changed them and the other's is a lovers bite. Your bite is both."

Jin ran her fingers over the now white teeth marks on her neck. "Where's your bite mark?"

"My changing bite mark is on the back of my thigh. Azula has hers on her calf. The wolf chased us down in the forest, we had no idea why it just left until we had changed." Zuko explained. The waiter came with the check so he stopped his story. Before the waiter left, Zuko pulled out two twenty dollar bills, "Here, keep the change." He took Jin by the hand and they left the restaurant.

"I also wanted to ask, how can your grandfather be a werewolf and still had kids?" Jin asked.

"He most likely got bit after he and my grandmother had my father." Zuko told her.

"Oh, that makes sense now...will Aang and I fight along with you all?"

He shook his head, "It's too dangerous."

"But I can fight, Azula even said she was impressed at how natural I was at it," Jin argued.

"No, you were just changed yesterday. If anything happened to you...I couldn't go on." Zuko said, "You two can stay at the house and watch over Jeong-Jeong, just in case my grandfather has found out den." They walked past another restaurant and Zuko stopped. He saw there was a wolf on the news...it was on the school campus. "We need to get back to school..."

* * *

><p>Suki ran through the madhouse of the hallways, wondering what was going on. She stopped someone, "What's going on?"<p>

"I-IT'S A WOLF!" He yelled and continued running. She sighed, thinking it was one of her siblings going nuts again. '_I guess we have to move again...'_ She thought to herself, putting her stuff in her locker and going past all the freaked out people.

Once she got outside her eyes went wide. It wasn't any of her siblings...it was giant grey wolf, with a kid in its mouth. "Sozin." She breathed out. Suki quickly ran up the nearest tree and morphed, jumping out of the temporary hiding place so no one would see her change. Suki landed in front of him and growled. Spitting out the injured kid, Sozin growled back. Sozin lunged at her and Suki barely got out in time. _'He's a lot quicker than any wolf I've seen_,' She thought. She tried to attack him, but he moved out of the way and bit into her tail. Yelping in pain, Suki kicked him in the face with her back paws, but he remained unfazed. He pulled her by the end of her tail and threw her into the nearest building. The bricks around her cracked and she hit the ground with a thud. Suki pushed herself up and shook the dust off of her. She looked at her tail and saw the bloody teeth marks start to already heal. Rushing forward, she bit at Sozin, but he moved out of the way. Her claws scraped across the cement as she slid to a stop. Sozin was about to make his way towards her, when a brown blur rammed into his left back leg. Because of the force of the attack, his legs were swept beneath him and he landed on his side. Suki recognized the blur as Katara. Aang came running out of the school and she saw him about to change. She ran over to Aang and nudged him. He looked at her and she shook her head.

"But Suki, he's the one who killed my father." She shook her head again and ran to help Katara. He sighed angrily and watched the girls take on the wolf. Katara and Suki circled around Sozin as he raised himself up. With his attention on Katara, Suki jumped for his neck, but caught her by the back of hers and slammed her down on the ground. "Suki!" Aang yelled, getting ready to change but Zuko put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to get his attention off of her, you and Jin run Suki back to the house. Tell Sokka and Toph to come help us," Zuko told him, going towards the tree Suki originally went to.

"But-"

Zuko turned his heal on him, "Aang, you're part of this pack now. You have to listen to me. I promise that you'll be able to fight with us one day, but right now isn't good." They heard Suki scream out in pain. She had turned back to her human form and Sozin was crushing her under his paw. "Follow my lead, run up the tree, change and get her home." Zuko jumped up into the tree and burst through the thick pine needled tree. Landing on the courtyard cement, he shoulder tackled Sozin. Aang did as he was told and went up the tree, finding it easier to change this time and jumped from the tree, closely followed by Jin. As Zuko and Katara distracted Sozin while Aang nudged Suki a little bit. She slowly got herself up and onto Aang's back and both of them took off towards the woods. Zuko growled as Sozin got back up. Once he got a closer look, he realized something...it was the same wolf that had attacked him back in the 1800's. It had the same blood red eyes as he remembered. The wolf prepared to strike when another wolf came into the courtyard. Zuko recognized the other wolf as his sister. Sozin realized the odds and backed up away from them, going back towards the woods. Zuko, Azula and Katara got closer and he turned, running into the woods with the three hot on his tail.

* * *

><p>Toph grabbed another red vine and sat back on the couch. Jeong-Jeong came into the room and turned on the TV, "You know you can watch TV right?"<p>

"I wanted to...but I forgot how to work a TV," Toph mumbled the last part.

He smiled, "It's fine. I'll let you watch whatever you want, I just want to check the news." Jeong-Jeong flipped a couple channels and turned it up at the 'Breaking News'

_'I'm Joo Dee reporting for Channel 5 News.' _The camera was shaking and her hair was a mess. '_It was about 30 minutes ago when a huge grey wolf had made its way onto campus. So far on its rampage, it has been confirmed that there has already been 6 deaths and many injured. Animal control will not step onto campus until the wolf is in sight. It has been described to be at least 5 ft tall on all fours, the biggest of its kind._'

"Oh no," Toph got up, "I have to go stop him."

The back door burst open, "SOKKA!" Aang yelled, carrying the bloody naked body of Suki. They put her on the couch and Jeong-Jeong ran to get towels.

"What happened to her?" Toph asked, checking her body for broken bones.

"Sozin," Aang told her, "Zuko and Katara distracted him while he got her and Azula passed by us on our way back here."

There was a yawn from upstairs, "What Aang?" He rubbed his eyes and saw Suki on the couch, "Suki!" Sokka quickly ran down the stairs and went to her side. "Suki, please talk to me."

Her eyes barely opened, "S-Sokka..."

"What hurts?"

"She has a broken arm," Toph told him, pointing at the bump in the middle of her arm. "You need to hold her down so I can set it before it heals." Jeong-Jeong came down with the towels and Sokka cleaned her bloody face.

"Suki, we're going to reset your arm, bit down on the towel," He twisted the towel and put it in her mouth.

Toph grabbed her arm, "Okay...1...2...3!" She moved the arm back in place and Suki cried out in pain. "Okay, it should be fine, let me check her ribs." Toph lightly pushed on her bottom two ribs and worked her way up.

Sokka softly stroked her hair, "Suki, is there anything else that hurts."

She shook her head. "Everything seems okay. Take her up to her room. I'm going to find the other's." Toph went towards the back door and started taking off her clothes.

Aang and Jin stood awkwardly naked as Sokka carried Suki upstairs, "Maybe we should find some clothes..."

* * *

><p>They continued to chase Zuko and Azula's grandfather through the forest. Eventually he stopped in front of a cave mouth. He was surprised when he changed back to a human. They all changed back, but made sure to be ready to change back at any time. "If it isn't my grandkids and...a dark skinned girl? Hmmm, I would have thought your kind would be their pet." Katara growled, but Azula held her back. "What are you doing on my hunting grounds Zuko?"<p>

"Yours? This isn't yours Sozin, you've been taking the life of innocent people on someone else's territory. We have to take you down...for what you did to those people...and what you did to Azula and I." Zuko told him.

He laughed, "For what I did to you two? You should count yourselves lucky that I changed you or you would have been dead 200 years ago. You're lucky that I haven't done a thing to any of you yet."

"We're going to kill you...there's nothing you can do to stop us," Azula growled.

Toph quickly came by their side and changed back, "Oh look who it is. I'm guessing you're the one who got your cousins to attack me."

Her eye brows furrowed, "What do you mean cousins?"

"Oh you didn't know? You're related. My kids Ozai and Poppy...better known as Poppy Bei Fong." Sozin smiled.

**Hopefully I didn't fuck up again, but there you go. Hope you all are surviving school like I am and I'll see you as soon as possible.**

-**SubDelBub**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a little bit, but you know...college. But anyways, I don't really have time to give you a long intro, I'm typing this right before my class and I don't want to spend too long on here. So enjoy the chapter:**

Suki groaned and shifted in the bed. She heard some murmuring around her and she opened her eyes. Aang and Jin were sitting at the side of her bed. "What are you two pups doing in here?" Suki yawned.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Aang asked her.

"I fell asleep?" Suki jokingly asked, moving to her side, but then yelped a little bit when she moved her arm. "Wait, what happened to my arm?"

"You fought Sozin," Aang explained. "He broke your arm, smashed you on the ground and crushed you. We brought you back here and Toph helped fix you before running off to help the others."

She got up in the bed, "I have to go help them."

"They'll be fine, Sokka had finally left your bed side to help," Jin told her, "He told us we have to make sure you stay here to heal."

Suki sighed, dropping back down on the bed, "Of course he did...and the only time I'm naked in bed and he isn't here." She looked over at Aang, "How much would it take-"

"He's not going to sleep with you," Jin interrupted her, "I was specifically told to not let you offer sex to Aang or drastically enough, Jeong-Jeong." Suki was about to say something, "I won't have sex with you either."

Aang turned to Jin, "You were told to not let me have sex with her? I have Katara."

She shrugged, "I'm just doing what I've been told."

"Breeding period suuuuuucks," Suki groaned, "You two are so lucky you don't have to go through this right now."

Jin pulled her legs up in her chair, "What is it like?"

"The first breeding period?" Jin nodded, "God, it's like you can't think unless you can get off from someone. Masturbation just adds fuel to the fire. I remember back when I was a normal girl, I never thought of sex this much...but God, I just need it. I can actually feel it...right here," She put her hand on her stomach over the covers, "It's like this radiating heat. Do you remember when we first met Jin? When Sokka and I left and I told him that he needed to take care of me?" She nodded again. "We didn't show up for class the rest of the day because we were having sex so long. I've broken bones in Sokka...I've had blood lust each time...it's just...good and bad at the same time, you know?"

"Not really..." Jin chuckled awkwardly. "I just hope I don't have to deal with that for a long time."

She laughed, "Well, it seems like it's a contagious thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Azula was the first one to go through it around when her and Zuko were first changed, then he got it. Then Katara got it, which, my God, if she was able to get you alone for an hour Aang...she would have probably killed you...either by exhaustion or fucking you to death." Aang's eyes went wide at her comment, "Now I have it. If my theory is correct, any of you could get it, or maybe Azula and Zuko again...or maybe even Sokka...that would be great..." Suki sighed happily, her mind filling with dirty thoughts.

Aang and Jin sat there awkwardly, "Okay...well, we'll be protecting the house...you just stay here." They both left the room, Jin shutting the door behind them. "That was kind of awkward."

"Kind of?" Aang asked, "Here's the line of awkwardness." He pointed down at their feet. "All the way over there is where Suki was." Aang pointed out the nearest window. "Come on, let's just watch over the house."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Jin asked, following Aang down the stairs.

He shrugged, "I guess we just stay in the backyard and make sure no one we recognize comes?" Once they got to the back door, Aang started stripping off his clothes. She blushed at his new muscles coming into view. When they use to go swimming, he had a skinny non muscular body, no hint of a muscle anywhere. Now he had washboard abs, Pecs...so many muscles she lost count. "Jin?" She was taken out of her mind to see Aang completely naked in front of her. "Are you okay?"

Her face was starting to get red, "Um, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"You're not use to us being naked are you?" He asked, going out the back door as she slowly took off her clothes.

"N-Not really...how can you be? You use to be embarrassed when I was in a two piece but now you can handle being naked in front of me, Katara and the other pack members?" Jin questioned dropping her shorts and again, instinctively covering up.

He was turned away from her when she shut the door, trying to make it less awkward for her. "I don't know. Ever since I've changed, I feel more powerful, more confident. Like when I stood up to Jet today...I would have never done that without being a wolf. I have my whole life with you, with Katara, with the pack...why be uncomfortable around our new family?" Jin nodded, understanding her. Aang turned around to her. "Look at me."

"I don't think I should..."

Aang grabbed her hand and put it against his chest, "It's just my body, you need to relax. If the pack can do this, we can do it." Jin felt the warmth of his body. "See? It's not a problem. Do you feel any different because we are naked and touching?"

She took his hand and put it on her breast, "Do you feel different?"

"I can tell you right now I feel a little different," They both turned to see Sokka coming out of the woods, "You two having fun?" Aang and Jin both quickly separated. "I'll give you guys a tip, you can't get over it in the first couple days. It took me awhile to get use to seeing my sister naked...or Zuko naked...but it eventually just seemed normal. Is Suki awake?"

Aang nodded, "Yeah...she's waiting for you."

"Okay, the others are coming back, I won't say anything about...this if you don't want me to. But if Katara asks, I'm telling her I knew nothing..." Sokka went past them and into the house. The scent of their pack and copper came into the air. Katara and Zuko were the first ones to come out of the forest, their faces and fronts covered with blood and fur.

"Zuko, what happened?" Jin went to her mate.

He smiled, "It's fine...we're all fine...and safe now. Sozin's dead."

"He is?" Aang asked.

Zuko nodded, "Your father's murderer has finally met his end." He began to tear up and Katara instantly went to him. "We'll talk about it after we all get a shower...and get this blood off of us."

"Wait, where's Toph and Azula?" Jin looked behind them. The two black haired girls came out of the woods, Azula was helping Toph, who was limping. "Toph, are you okay?"

She scoffed, "I'm fine. Dick just got me when I wasn't looking."

Aang and Jin went to her and got her from Azula, "Here, we'll help you inside Toph." Once they went inside the three looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" Katara ask them. They were silent, "You need to ignore what he had said. Sozin was lying when he said we would lose our powers...we're still able to change."

"It's not that," Azula told her, "It's the wolf girl."

"We're a little surprised to find out that we actually find a family member that is still alive," Zuko finished for Azula. "She has to join our pack now."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

Azula sighed, "We haven't had a lot of luck with our family members if you couldn't tell...the only person in our family we really have liked is our Uncle. Our parents weren't...always nice to us, let's just put it that way."

"We'll get cleaned up and we'll deal with it," Zuko said, "Azula, could you talk to her, maybe convince her to stay."

"You're asking me to be the nice one and try to make her stay? Okay, whatever you say Zuzu." Azula walked into the house.

Katara was about to follow her, but Zuko stopped her, "We need to talk about Aang and Jin."

"What about them?"

"Last night she told me that she enjoyed seeing Aang naked...we both know they have had a small past together as trying to be more than friends," Zuko explained. "I don't see a problem...but I want to make sure that you are informed that maybe...maybe there are still some feelings there." He saw anger begin to bubble up on her face, "Don't do anything to her..."

"She better not touch my mate Zuko," She told him.

"All she did was admit that she liked seeing him naked, relax. Her and Aang's relationship will not go anywhere near romantic. Okay?" Katara didn't answer him, "Okay?" Zuko repeated a little more sternly. She nodded. "Go take a shower, you need it."

"Says you..."

* * *

><p>Sokka laid down in the bed with Suki and she instantly started kissing him. "Suki," He mumbled against her lips. "Suki, stop."<p>

She pulled away, "What? I need you right now."

"Can we just lay here and be together? I almost lost you today..." Sokka said.

"Sokka, I don't think you understand our relationship here...we're only together so you can help me through this breeding period." She sat up in the bed and turned away from him. "There is nothing else between us."

His jaw dropped, he felt like he had just had his heart ripped out of his chest, "W-What?"

Suki turned back to him, "I'm just messing with you Sokka." She got back into bed with him. "I'll be fine Sokka."

She moved into his arms and buried her head in the crook of his neck."Please...don't ever do that again..."

"I'm sorry...I guess I'm not much of a joker." She said. "You do know that I love you right?"

"You do?"

Suki nodded, "Of course I do. I've always loved you Sokka. I've always had feelings for you...that's why you're my mate. I wish it was you who had changed me and gave me my mark."

"I can always give you this mark," Sokka bit into her neck, she hissed a little bit but accepted the mark as pulled his teeth out. The mark started to heal and he placed a small kiss on it. "Your my mate now."

Suki did the same and left her mark on Sokka, "I love you Sokka."

"I love you too Suki."

"Yeah yeah, now will you two shut up?" They heard Toph pound on the other side of the wall.

* * *

><p>Zuko let the hot water shower down on him. The curtain behind him and he felt Jin get in behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist. "I was worried about you." She mumbled into his back. He laughed a little.<p>

"You don't have to worry about it anymore, my grandfather won't hurt anyone anymore...especially Aang," Zuko said, "Hopefully he can heal now, knowing his father's murder dead."

"You're really protective of Aang," Jin pointed out, "What's with that?"

He turned around to her, "He's special to you. I want everything to be perfect for you. If he's unhappy, I know you'll be unhappy and it will hurt me to know that you are in pain. Even if you do have feelings for him, I will make sure he is okay."

"Feelings? For Aang? I don't have feelings for Aang," Jin told him. "What makes you think I like Aang? Him and I are friends, nothing else."

"Well, judging by how defensive you just go, it would seem you have some sort of feelings for him Jin," Zuko told her. "I know you wouldn't act on them...but you do have romantic feelings towards him, not just lust."

Jin knew he was right. As much as she did want a boyfriend before Zuko and the pack moved to town, she had always hoped that Aang and her would get a chance to be together. He was like her brother...but also something else. Now it made sense in her head, the sleep over's, the deal she had made with him before their graduation and how she felt whenever she was around him. She loved Aang. "Oh God." She back away from Zuko, not wanting him to touch her, feeling as if she betrayed him. "I love him..."

Zuko tried his best not to frown, "Yeah, I know..."

"I'm so sorry Zuko...but I love you more than I love him, I swear," She went immediately back to him, her chest now against his. "I want to be with you...I love you more. I want us to be together forever."

"I know Jin." He kissed the top of her head.

"Zuko...what am I going to do?" Jin asked. "Aang's always been like a brother to me and if he knew that I felt this way about him...it might make our friendship awkward since he only views me like a sister."

He shook his head, "No Jin...he loves you too. Aang just doesn't realize it."

"How do you know?"

"Years of practice. Just like Katara and I both knew that Sokka and Suki would get together at a point, they had a secret love for each other and it finally built up enough to where they got together." Zuko explained.

"Wait...then what will happen with Aang and I? I want to be with you and he wants to be with Katara. We both have you two and couldn't be happier..."

Zuko shut the water off and grabbed a towel, "It's up to you Jin...it's inevitable...just how it was like for Katara and I."

"You and K-Katara?"

He nodded as he dried himself off. "We didn't expect it...it just happened."

"D-Did you two have sex?" Jin hesitantly asked, hoping not to get the answer she dreaded.

Zuko shook his head, handing her a towel, "No, we didn't do anything. It got to the point where we felt...pulled to each other. But the problem was...we're complete opposites. I'm the alpha, not only in the pack but in relationships. She is also an alpha, but like the mother of the group. That's why her and I could never work. Instead of going out...mating...break up and make everything awkward, we just learned to be more like brother and sister."

"Well, neither Aang nor I are like that, so we should only be brother and sister, like you and Katara." Jin said, feeling a little better at the thought of her and Aang just staying friends.

"It's not that simple, you both are passive. You two won't butt heads, Katara and I would have." Zuko explained.

She took a breath, "Zuko...Aang and I will never be anything more than friends. I don't care if I just found out that I do have feelings for him, I love you and it's staying that way." She cut him off before he could say anything. "You and I are mates and that's it." Jin bit into his neck, making him groan a little bit. She pulled her teeth out and wiped her mouth. Zuko looked at the new mark on his neck in the mirror. He turned to her and she backed away, "Zuko...I'm sorry, but-" He smashed their lips together and pushed her against the wall. She moaned against his heated kisses and she hooked her legs around his waist.

"Jin." They both ignored the knocks out of the door and Zuko kissed her neck. "Jin," Aang knocked at the door.

Jin sighed as she ran her fingers through Zuko's shaggy hair, "We're kind of busy right now Aang, come back later."

"Your mom called me wondering why you haven't answered any of her calls," He said.

"Tell her that I'm in the shower," She told him.

"She said she's busy in the shower right now," Jin heard him say.

Jin grunted, "I have to take the phone call." Zuko stopped and grabbed his towel, tying it around his waist. He opened the door and walked past Aang. Jin grabbed a towel and tied it around herself. "Give me the phone Air Head."

He gave her the phone, "Love you too..."

Her heart dropped a little at his comment as he walked back to Katara's room. "Hello?"

"Jin, why haven't you answered your phone? I've been worried sick." Her mother interrogated.

"Mom, my phone is still in Zuko's car. We didn't go outside because of the wolf that was attacking." Jin lied. "Don't worry, we were nowhere near the school. Zuko took me out on a date and we drove back to his house immediately when we heard about the wolf."

Her mother took a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God. You have no idea how happy I am. Your father and I are coming to get you now." Jin was about to protest when her Mom ended the call.

"You can borrow some of Azula's clothes," Zuko said from behind her. He was fully dressed and returning his towel to the bathroom.

"Are you mad?" She asked, following him to his sister's room. He shook his head, "Well it kinda seems like you are…after I bit you…then you stormed out once Aang interrupted us…"

"I'm fine," He told her. Zuko gave her a kiss, "See? I'm fine. Now, because no girl in this house has a bra big enough, you're going to have to go without one." He tossed her a red tank top and black skinny jeans. "Here you go."

Jin looked a little questionably at the clothes, "What about panties?"

"What about them?" Zuko asked, "My sister doesn't wear any."

"Ew, I didn't need to know that," Jin said, putting on the shirt.

"And you think I did?" Zuko laughed, looking through Azula's big collection of shoes. He grabbed a pair of her black and red converse. "Here's some shoes." Jin buttoned up the tight jeans and took the shoes from him. Once she got the shoes on, she examined herself in Azula's mirror. Her jeans were so tight that she couldn't even fit two fingers past the waist line. The tank top barely made it past her mid drift because of her large chest.

"I look like one of those slutty girls they put in ads," Jin said, examining herself.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, "I think you look beautiful…is there any chance we can mate one time before your parents get here?"

"Knowing my parents…yeah." She laughed when he tossed her on the bed and took off her clothes.

* * *

><p>Toph put a little bit more pressure on her leg, seeing how much it had healed. It didn't hurt as much as when she hurt it, but she still had a little more time before she should get up. Now that the wolf that had killed her mate and pack was gone…she had nothing anymore. Toph had been waiting for the last couple of years for revenge and now what? She could go back to the woods and live there until the humans start cutting down the trees to make a new mini mall…or she could stay with her 'family'. She didn't want to believe Sozin at first, but how else would he know her mother's name. Her mind drifted back to what happened with her 'grandfather'. It was a stare down until Sokka had managed to make it out to them. Sozin was horribly outnumbered. But that didn't stop him from trying to take them all on. They all attacked at once, if they were one millisecond faster, he would have been done. He changed faster than they expect and attacked her first:<p>

_Toph didn't expect the quick tackle from Sozin and fell on her back. As she got up, he dove into her back leg. She howled in pain and the others were already on him. They formed a circle around him as she limped away. He growled, trying to pick one of them to fight, but every time he had one behind him, one of them would nip at his back leg. Once he had Zuko behind him, it was over. Zuko lunged forward and bit into his leg. Sozin tried to tear his leg out of Zuko's razor sharp grip, but it wasn't happening. He tried gnawing at Zuko, the others grabbed him and held him down. Sozin turned back into a human, as did the others. He thrashed around, trying to get out of their hold but was unsuccessful. "You're done Sozin," Zuko told him, wiping the blood off of his mouth. "It's 5 vs. 1…not even the original wolves could take on a pack alone."_

_He laughed, "You can't kill me. You wouldn't kill your own grandfather."_

"_I beg to differ, if he can't do it, I will," Azula spat._

"_Then what? Live normal lives after this? You lose your powers once the person who changed you dies." Sozin laughed. Zuko and Azula's faces dropped, along with Toph's._

"_Enough of you," Katara morphed back and bit in to Sozin's throat, his crimson blood spilling over her and the ground._

She found it a little suspicious that the man who had ruined her life would give up that easily, but he had finally slipped up and Zach could finally rest in peace, just like the pup's father. Toph heard a knock on the door and Azula came in without waiting for a response. "What can I do for you?" Toph asked.

"Zuzu wants me to talk to you about becoming part of the pack." Azula told her. "Why he couldn't do it? I don't know, but he thinks because we're family that you should join us."

"I'll do better on my own," Toph said, "I don't need another pack."

Azula laughed, "Yeah, because you had our grandfather on the ropes by the time we got here right?"

"I would have taken care of him if you all didn't show up," Toph argued, getting off the bed and falling a little bit, her leg not fully healed yet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I over stayed my welcome."

She tried limping out of the room, but Azula stood in her way, "You're not leaving our den without fully healing. Whether you like it or not, we're family and we have to take care of you."

"I'm no charity case 'Zula'," Toph argued, "I can take care of myself. I don't need another pack coming in my life only to die again."

"So this is what it's about," Azula leaned against the door frame, "You don't want to join our pack because of what happened with the last one." Toph was silent. "Oh you would you grow up, we're all going to die at some point, whether it be at the hands of the humans, another mythical creature, or the world ending."

Toph's eye brows furrowed, "Grow up? I'm pretty sure I've been around longer than you. I've had more time to grow up than you. You've been with a pack your whole life, I was with a pack for half my life, I had to take care of myself."

Azula looked up the smaller girl up and down, noticing no weakness at all. She may have been at a high disadvantage, Toph made up for it by true confidence and toughness. Her jade eyes showed the raging fire in her, ready to go at any moment. She smiled, "You know…I like you. You truly are a tough girl."

She crossed her arms, "My name doesn't sound like tough for nothing…"

"Think about our offer _cousin_. I would hate to not acquire such a worthy pack member." Azula left the room and Toph limped back to the bed.

"Once I'm healed, I'm so out of here." She said to herself stretching on the bed. Toph yawned and pulled the blanket up, "…Well…after a nice nap…"

* * *

><p>Katara sighed happily, Aang was resting in her arms while they laid on the couch. She had told him about what had happened and he was nothing but thankful. Usually he would have gone the passive way…but when it had came to his father and someone who was killing people left and right, there was no other choice. She was happy to see her mate in a better mood and things couldn't be better for the she-pup. But there was also something in the back of mind that continued to bother her. Zuko had said that Jin had admitted that she liked seeing Aang naked and it didn't sit well with her. Especially because of their past and what had happened between Zuko and her. It could be just like what had happened with them, but maybe they actually find themselves wanting to have a relationship. '<em>That wouldn't happen'<em>, she told herself, '_Aang doesn't like her…right?_' "Aang," Her mouth started working by itself.

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

She didn't want to ask him and get the answer she didn't want. If she did, she would go crazy and most likely kill Jin. Again, her mouth worked by itself. "Do you like Jin…more than a friend?"

"Well of course." Katara felt her eye twitch, ready to change, "She's like my sister."

A wave of relief hit her, "But do you think you may like her more than that?" She cursed herself for letting herself get back into the conversation.

He laid his head back down, "No, you're the only girl I love. I love her as a sister."

Katara smiled, "Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Jin came down the stairs with Zuko in tow. "Aang, I'm leaving."

He got up, "Where you going?" Katara frowned a little, wanting to continue holding him.

"Home. My parents are outside, want to say hi?" She teased.

"Sure," Again, Katara frowned in disappointment.

Zuko stopped her before opening the door, "You might need these." He handed her glasses to her. "They might be a little suspicious."

Jin put them on, "Thank you, I almost forgot." She took his hand and went out the front door with Aang behind them. Katara got up and watched from the window as Jin's mother rolled down the window and started talking to the three of them. Jin gave Zuko a final kiss good bye and hugged Aang. But what happened during the hug nearly set her off. As she was about to let go, Jin did what Katara would now name her most fatal mistake: She kissed Aang on the cheek.

**I know, a kiss on the cheek isn't much, but when she's suspicious? All hell is breaking loose. Also, I know the fight with Sozin was a little easy, but when it's 5 vs. 1...can it really be that long? I could make it like DBZ and make the fight last like 20 episodes, but i don't wanna. So, leave a review and I'll try to update this soon.**

**-SubDelBub**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here's another chapter for you. Also, when you leave your reviews asking questions, could you be signed it so I can actually answer it? Lol, but anyways Ki-Ki7: Yes, Katara did kill Sozin. Now, this is where Jaang comes at full force, their feelings for each other are finally discussed...also there is a little lemon, but too much. Read on:**

Zuko and Aang came back into the house to see a fully changed Katara snarling. "Uh oh." Zuko caught her as she tried for the door. "Katara," He grunted, "Relax."

"What's wrong with her?" Aang asked as he tried to help him hold back Katara. Zuko lowered her snout until she was eye level with him and he head butted her. She instantly morphed back and fell into Aang's arms. "Did you just head butt her?"

He rubbed his forehead, "Yeah, it's a price to pay so she wouldn't get our secret out." Aang took her unconscious body to the couch as Zuko grabbed some spare clothes and put them on the ground beside her. "You and I need to have a talk."

"If it's about Sozin, thank you so much. I can't be anymore thankful for what you did," Aang told him. "My father can rest in peace."

Zuko shook his head, "No, it's not about that Aang. It's about you and Jin. I know about your past with her."

"Yeah? What about it? And why are you and Katara both telling me about it?" Aang asked. "We tried dating but it was just too weird for us."

"Well...I guess I'm not going to beat around the bush with this, Jin loves you...more than a friend." Aang's eyes went wide. "I know it must sound weird for you right now, but just listen. You two have some sort of draw to each other. It's one of the reasons I wanted to change her after it was decided we would change you. Katara and I had the same kind of thing and we discussed it. We knew that it wouldn't work out with us, so it didn't happen."

"Well it's not going to happen between Jin and I because I don't love her like that. She has you and I have Katara." Aang told him.

He laughed a little bit, "I wish it was that simple Aang, but it isn't. Deep down inside...you love Jin more than a sister. Just think about it." Aang did as he was told, he remembered the little remarks about her boobs he made over the years, his elevated heart rate whenever he saw her in less than her normal clothes and of course when they were first naked around each other. "Do you see now?"

Aang shook his head, "No, I love Katara. I don't love Jin anymore than I would love a sister."

"Aang, it's fine if you do have feelings for her-"

He interrupted him, "No! I don't love Jin!" Aang blew past him and out the door.

"Good job Zuzu," Azula teased as she walked down the stairs, "You managed to scare off one of our own. Want to try it with our cousin?"

Zuko growled at his sister, "Shove it Azula."

He walked towards the kitchen with her close behind him, "Oh don't be that way. I haven't seen you this mad since-" He instantly turned back to her, giving her the evil eye. "Fine, I won't mention her name. But you do need to calm down or you'll end do something you'll regret." Zuko jumped at her, pinning her to the wall.

"Enough Azula!" He yelled. "I'm trying to figure things out and I can't have my sister calling me by little childish nicknames and bothering me!" Azula leaned in and kissed him on the lips, making him instantly let go of her, "Ugh, Azula," He wiped his mouth. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't want you holding me anymore," Azula told him. "Now, calm your jets and take a breath. The pup will return. He just needs to think about it."

"Why wasn't that the first thing you said to calm me down?" Zuko asked, wiping his mouth again.

"Because I love messing with you Zuzu." Azula told him as she left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Dinner will be ready soon honey," Jin's mom called as she went up to her room.<p>

"Okay Mom," Jin answered as she climbed the stairs. She opened her door to see Aang sitting on her bed. "Aang, what are you doing here? Why didn't you come through the door?"

He stood up, "I need to talk to you about the whole you loving me thing."

Her eyes went wide, "Zuko told you?"

"What honey?" Her Mom called.

"Nothing Mom, I'm talking to Aang," Jin replied.

"What's Aang doing in your room?"

Jin sighed, "On the phone Mom." She shut the door behind her. "Why did Zuko tell you about that?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?" He countered. "I thought we shared everything with each other and you can't even tell me that you love me more than a brother?"

"Aang...I didn't tell you because I love Zuko and I don't want to love you...but I do," She told him. "You and I will always be close, but I don't want us to stop being friends because I love you."

He nodded and sat back on the bed. She down by him, staying silent. "What if," Aang broke the silence. "What if we were supposed to get together and Katara and Zuko didn't come here?"

Jin wrapped her arms around her legs, "I think we would eventually end up together...but you might also be dead. If Toph didn't get you...Sozin might have."

Aang fell back on the bed and sighed, "I miss my father...I can't believe it's already been a couple weeks without him."

"I know Aang," She laid back with him. "I miss him too." Jin held him close to her and rested her head on his chest. "He was like my other father. But you know he wouldn't want us crying over him instead of living our lives."

He chuckled, "Yeah. He would want us to celebrate his life, rather than mourn it." They laid there in silence with each other, in respect for his Dad.

"Honey, Dinner is ready." Jin's Mom called from outside the door.

"I'll be down later," Jin told her. She found herself rubbing her free hand on his chest. Jin looked up at him and he was looking down at her. Blushing, she turned away from him. He turned her face towards him and they looked into each other's eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and started to lean into him. Aang leaned in, his lids starting to close. She felt his hot breath against her lips, both of them inches away from each other. But...it didn't feel right. The feelings for Aang weren't enough to kiss him. She could have as many dirty thoughts as she liked...but it didn't feel right at all actually being with Aang. Jin opened her eyes to meet Aang's deep silver ones.

"It's doesn't feel right for you either does it?" She shook her head. He laid his head back, "Well...at least we know..."

"I will always love you like a brother though," She kissed him on the cheek.

Aang smiled, "And I will always love you like a sister." He yawned and closed his eyes, "I'm incredibly tired."

"Good way to ruin a moment," She laughed, moving to the other side of the bed, but found herself yawning, "Damn it, now I'm tired."

He rolled over on his stomach and rested his head on one of her pillows, "Want to hear something funny?"

Jin felt her eyes slowly close, "Hmmm?"

"My Dad always thought we would be together, so whenever I would come home from hanging out with you or you would leave the house he would always ask, 'So, when's the wedding?'. It use to bug the hell out of me..." Aang laughed.

She smiled, "You're Dad was a funny guy."

He yawned again, "Yeah..." Aang instinctively moved towards her and put his arm around her waist as they both felt sleep over take them.

* * *

><p><em>He kissed her neck as his hand went down into her pants. She bit her lip, "Aang," His fingers traced along her lower lips through her underwear. "Don't tease me," She moaned. She turned around and smashed her lips against his. Aang took his hand out of her pants and started stripping her of her clothes. First off was her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra so her fleshy mounds were open to him. He softly kneaded both of them, making her arch at his touch. Aang gave her another soft kiss before continuing. Hooking his fingers into her pants and underwear, he tugged both of them off. She felt his eyes scan her and she waited for any sign of approval.<em>

_"You're beautiful Jin," He told her. She smiled and kissed him, pulling off his shirt mid-kiss. Jin ran her fingers down his muscular body until she got to his shorts. She pulled them down to the knee and watched as his harden member popped out and hit her in the stomach._

_"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," She kissed him again and wrapped her hands around it. Jin stroked him a little, making him moan. "Are you ready for me?" He nodded. Jin laid back on the bed and spread her legs for him. Aang admired her dripping wet sex and got in between her legs. "Are you sure Katara and Zuko will never know about us?" _

_He shook his head, "No, this is just between you and I." Aang thrusted into her._

Katara woke up screaming. "Katara, what's wrong?" Sokka came to her side as she observed her surroundings.

"Where is she?" She got up, "Where is that mate stealing pup?"

"She's at home Katara," Zuko came into the room.

"I'm going to kill her," She growled, getting off the couch.

Zuko stood in her way, "No you're not Katara. It was a kiss on the cheek."

"Aang's mine, not hers. You know better than anyone about someone trying to take your mate," Katara told him.

He snarled, "Why do you think I'm allowing her to choose! I was like you when she fell in love with that boy...all it did was push her away. Jin and Aang are in the same situation we found ourselves in...trying to take care of it like how I did with Mai isn't going to help. We have to let them figure it out by themselves." She sighed and sat back on the couch.

"Where is he?" Katara asked, putting on the clothes he had placed by her hours before.

Zuko shrugged, "He took off after we stopped you. We're waiting for him to come back."

Katara got back up, "I'm going to go find him."

"You won't have to." The door opened and Aang walked in.

"Aang!" Katara got up and hugged him. She kissed him, "Where did you go?"

"I was at Jin's," Aang told them. She stiffened a little, her dream coming to mind.

"Did you talk to her about it?" Zuko asked. He nodded. "And?"

He looked Katara in the eyes, he could see hurt in her eyes. Aang gave her a reassuring smile and looked back at Zuko, "Everything's the same." Zuko smiled and Katara hugged him even tighter. Katara ignored Jin's scent on him, just happy to know her mate didn't choose anyone else.

"So nothing happened?" Zuko asked again.

Aang shook his head, "No...there was a moment where we tried to kiss...but it didn't feel right. I like being with Katara and she likes being with you." Katara kissed him again. "I will always love you Katara."

She smiled, "How about we go to my room?" Katara took his hand and took him upstairs, not waiting for an answer.

"Should I be okay with that?" Sokka asked.

Zuko jumped a little, "Whoa, I totally forgot you were there man."

"I kind of assumed when no one said anything to me in the conversation," Sokka went towards the kitchen, "Hey do we have any good food left?"

He laughed, "Matters on what you mean by good Sokka." Zuko felt his phone vibrate. Unlocking the screen, he could see it was a picture message from Jin. He opened it up and felt his mouth go dry. Jin was completely naked, but her right arm was covered her nipples. '_Come get me big boy_' was written on the bottom. "Um...I have to go."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sokka mumbled as he rummaged through the fridge.

* * *

><p>Toph stretched in the bed, enjoying feeling of waking up in a comfy bed. She was going to miss sleeping in one when she left tonight. Opening her eyes, she realized that she had slept through the rest of the afternoon and into the morning of the next day. "Sleep well?" She turned to see the auburn hair colored girl standing there, only in a large shirt that most likely belonged to her mate and a cup of coffee.<p>

She threw the covers off her and got out of the bed, "What do you want pup?"

"I'm at least 60 now, I'm not really a pup anymore," Suki said, then taking a sip of her coffee, "So have you decided if you're going to stay with the pack yet?"

"I'm not staying with your pack," Toph told her, putting on the clothes they provided her.

She frowned, "Oh come on, Zuko and Azula are your family and want you to stay. Plus, I've always wanted a little sister."

Toph stopped, "Whoa Princess, I'm no one's little sister. If anything, you're _my_ little sister."

"Well, I've always wanted a another sister," Suki corrected, "The only other girl I can relate with is Katara. I think you and I could get along."

She snorted, "Yeah, you and I are like two peas in a pod. What can we even relate with each other? I like fighting and training. What do you even like? Ponies and fluffy bunnies?"

Suki sipped her coffee, "I like fighting."

Toph looked her up and down, "_You_ like fighting? I feel like I might break you if I even shook your hand."

"How about this, if you can land a punch on me, you can leave and we won't ask you to join the pack. If you can't, then you have to join our pack, what do you say?" She asked.

She laughed, "Yeah, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I actually can play with the big boys."

"If you think you can do it, why not try it?" Suki asked, "All I'm asking is just try one time to hit me, if I block it, you join and if you hit me, you can walk. I don't understand why this is so hard for you to do."

Toph smiled, "You're trying to get a rise out of me aren't you Princess?"

Sipping her coffee again, "And if I am?"

Toph stretched her arms a little, "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you Princess. Don't go running to your mate and asking him to fight a battle you started." Suki just smiled and leaned against the door frame when Toph walked up to her. Toph took a quick jab at Suki, but was surprised when Suki caught her hand.

She smiled, "As you were saying." Toph tried with her other hand at Suki's face, but she moved her head. Suki quickly swept Toph's legs out from under her, the raven haired girl came crashing onto the ground. "Welcome to the pack little sis."

Suki left the room as Toph laid on the ground in shame. "How the hell did she do that..."

* * *

><p>Zuko softly stroked her hair as she was sleeping on his chest. He had stayed the night before with her after sneaking back into her room after mating in the forest. Jin nuzzled into his chest more as she continued to sleep. For the first time in awhile, he finally felt fully happy. No mysterious wolf to worry about, no threat to his mate, all there was to worry about was Jin's Mom coming up the stairs at that moment. He paused for a second, then realized what was going on. Zuko softly got out from under her and dashed into the closet. Jin's mother knocked on the door and opened it, "Jin honey, it's time for breakfast." She instantly covered up her eyes when she saw her daughter naked, the sheets down to her hips.<p>

Jin woke up when she heard her mother's voice and the pulled the sheets up more, "Uh...okay, thanks Mom." Her Mom shut the door and went back downstairs. Jin covered her face in embarrassment. Zuko came back out of the closet. "You're still here?"

He smiled, "Yeah, you make it sound like a bad thing."

"Well when I'm totally naked and my Mom walks in...yeah, it's kind of a bad thing." Jin mumbled in her hands.

Zuko got in the bed with her and moved her hands, "Everything is going to be fine." He leaned in and kissed her, "Your Mom has seen you naked plenty of times."

"Yeah, but I didn't have a large bust when I was a baby."

"If you did, you'd probably be the most popular baby in town," He joked. Jin tried her best not to smile, but failed miserably. "Now, take your shower, get dressed and eat some breakfast, I'll be back over before you get done."

"What about school?" She asked.

Zuko raised a eyebrow, "Do you really think after all the damage that school took and the people who died, they would have school the next day?"

"Oh...yeah," She blushed, realizing her mistake. "Before you go," Jin kissed him, her tongue dancing around with his.

He broke the kiss, making her frown, "I actually have to get out of your house unnoticed...how can I do that his a erection?" She sustained her giggle as he got off the bed and grabbed his clothes off the floor. Zuko quickly got his clothes on and he crawled back on the bed to kiss her again, "I'll be back soon." He gave her a quick peck and went out the window. Jin smiled and laid back on the bed, life was getting better.

* * *

><p>Aang awoke with Katara kissing his neck. "Katara," He rasped, "We have sex 4 times last night...I can't go again."<p>

"Come on Aang," She pleaded, "I have so much built up from my breeding period, I want you."

"I'm beat Katara, can't we just get some of that eggs they're cooking down there?" He asked, using his strong sense of smell.

She sighed, "Fine, if we aren't going to mate, let's just lay here for a little bit. I don't think Sokka has left his room, so there should still be food left." Katara laid on her back and Aang rolled onto her, his head laying in the crook of her neck. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Katara...do you ever think it's weird that you are...well, kind of like the man in our relationship?" Aang asked.

Katara laughed and pulled him closer to her, "Do you not like me dominating you?"

"Well...I never said that...It's just when I was single, I thought that all the men were supposed to take care of their girlfriend and be the dominate person...I'm just wondering if that's what you wanted," Aang said.

"I like taking care of you Aang, you're like my little puppy dog," She smiled. "But I like having sex with you and all that kind of stuff you don't do with a puppy." Katara nuzzled her face in his hair, "Plus I think I am naturally a motherly type of person and since I can't have any pups...I have you."

Aang's brow furrowed, "So...you're saying you're like my Mom..."

"Okay, wrong type of example," She smiled, "I don't know Aang, I like how things are. I feel so protective over you that I just like it." Katara kissed the top of his head. They laid in bed for awhile until Katara let go of him, "Sokka's up, we should probably get some food before he eats it all." Aang groaned as she rolled him off her. He opened his eyes to see her bending over to put on her small spandex shorts.

"I like the view," He told her.

She turned around and smiled, "You had your chance for this earlier but now we're going to eat." Katara pulled her top on and threw Aang his clothes. "Come on." He sighed and got dressed. Once he was fully clothed he rolled off the bed and stood next to her. She gave him a kiss, "I want to do something with you today."

"Sex?"

She shook her head, "No...it's something I wanted to do with you that isn't physical...but you're going to have to dress better than how we are right now."

"Fine, but I want some food before." He gave her a kiss before they went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Jin sat down at the table and smiled, her mother had made huge breakfast, pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns. "Mom, what's the occasion?"<p>

Her mother poured her some orange juice, "Honey, can't I just make you a big breakfast without there being a occasion? I'm just happy that you're alive...I can't even imagine how the other parents are feeling right now." She hugged Jin. "Plus, since the school is closed for two weeks, this is the first time you've been home at 9 am." She went back to the kitchen.

"Well thanks Mom. Also, I think Zuko is going to stop by to have some breakfast, I hope you don't mind." Jin told her mother. She heard drop a knife and there was silence. "Mom? Is everything okay in there?"

She heard her mother start moving around again, "Yeah...um, we need to talk about you and your boyfriend Zuko."

There was a knock on the door, "Okay, but that's probably him right now." Jin got up and went to open the door. Once she did she was met with a now nicely dressed Zuko. He had on a red dress shirt with the ends of it hanging over his black jeans. She smiled and kissed him, "Hey Zuko. Come have some breakfast." He came into the house and she shut the door behind him.

Jin's mother came out of the kitchen and smiled, "Hey Zuko."

"Hello Mrs. Cheng, you look very pretty today."

She blushed a little, "Thank you Zuko, we were just about to have some breakfast, please join us." Zuko gave her a smile as she sat down across from where Jin was previously sitting. He sat down next to Jin and they began to eat. Zuko put a short stack of pancakes on his plate and some eggs. "I also wanted to talk to you both about something."

Jin stopped mid bite. This was either going to be something completely normal or she found about her and Zuko having sex. She looked over at Zuko who was still completely calm. "What about Mrs. Cheng?"

She shifted in her seat a little bit and interlaced her fingers. "Well...myself and Jin's father have been talking...with the recent wolf sightings in the forest and the attack on the school...it's not safe to live here anymore. So we've decided we're moving." Jin dropped her fork while Zuko felt his heart drop. Under the table she grabbed his hand, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

><p>Aang pulled at his tie as they walked down the road, "I don't know if I can do this Katara. Last time was hard enough..."<p>

She took his hand with her free hand, "You can do this Aang, you're going to have to see his grave at least more than the time you saw it when he was buried." Katara was wearing a short black dress with small straps. She handed him flowers in her other hand, "Also, you don't have to worry about you not being able to do this, I'm with you and will help you every step of the way."

"This is about me taking Jin to my house that one time instead of you isn't it?" She didn't answer him. Aang chuckled slightly, "The two favorite girls in my life are completely nuts." They walked into the cemetery and through the rows of graves. Since it was a small town, there weren't many grave stones and the ones that were there we mostly ones from a hundred years ago. They made it to Gyatso's grave. He looked at her and she gave him an encouraging smile. He knelt down and laid the flowers in front of the grave stone. "Hey Dad...I really miss you and I hope you are looking down on my from heaven...well except when I'm with Katara." Katara blushed. "The good news is that we found and stopped your killer from him hurting anyone ever again. Hopefully you can rest in peace Dad." Aang got up and took a deep breath.

"Do you feel better?" Katara asked.

He smiled, "Yeah...I really do. Do you want to say something?"

"Um...sure," Katara walked over to the grave stone and knelt down. "Hey Mr. White, I know we didn't know each other that well, but I wish I had time to get to know you. I love your son and have been helping him with your tragic loss. With me and my family being wolves...we have added your son to our pack, hopefully to help him and to even help us. Maybe you can even say hello to my parents up there also." Katara got up and took his hand. "Are you ready to go?"

Aang nodded, "Yeah, I think they're moving my stuff today." They walked down the path a little but heard someone call his name.

He turned around to see a man coming up, "Are you Aang White?" The man asked.

"Um, yeah, why?" Aang asked.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a card, "I'm Aaron, Aaron White. You're father's brother."

Aang took the card from him, "That's impossible, my father told me I didn't have a Uncle."

"Well, that's because him and I were never on the same page with some stuff...but I was just made aware of his death." Aang looked at the card, then at his Uncle. He looked just like his father, but younger and wore glasses like he use to.

"Well, this is my girlfriend Katara," Aang introduced Katara. They shook hands and gave each other a small hello. "It's been nice meeting you Uncle Aaron." They started to leave but he stopped them again.

"Aang, I've been talking to the social services people that are handling your case...and I was planning on adopting you as my own and you can come live with me, in Portland." Aang's eyes went wide.

**Review and all that stuff :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go, another chapter, btw, if you like my stories, check out my new one-shot 'The Diary of Katara' and new story 'The Prince and The Princess'. Yes, I am a self promoting whore, but then again, if it gets me more readers and reviews, I don't mind :D Read on:**

"Mrs. Cheng," Zuko finally said, breaking the silence between them all. "I think you may be over reacting to the situation."

"Well Zuko, what has your foster father said about the wolf attacking the school and putting all the children in danger?" She countered.

"Well they have found the dead wolf that had attacked the school last night in the woods, he's the only reported at his size. All the other wolves in the woods are much smaller haven't posed a threat in this town that I've heard of. My father says we're going to continue staying here since this is the first reported attack on," He lied.

She cut into her pancakes, "We just don't find this town to be safe anymore. We were going to move down to the Portland area where it is more urban and not much wildlife."

"Mom, Oregon is pretty much just woods on the west side." Jin told her. "And all it does there is rain constantly."

"It rains here too honey," She said.

"Mrs. Cheng, please. I'm begging you. Have you and your husband talk it out for a night. Think of this like a school shooting. They exist and they are bound to happen once in a while. It's horrible, but we need to heal from it, instead of running away…or in this case moving away from the problem." Zuko told her. "You're family has lived in this town for how long?"

"Four Generations," Mrs. Cheng told him.

"Exactly, Four Generations, you can't lose that." Zuko offered.

She took a sip of her coffee, "The move is final, we're putting the house up for sale this week. We're actually moving to Portland. Jin, you'll love it there, Aang is moving there too."

"What?" Jin nearly yelled, "Why is Aang moving to Portland?"

"His Uncle came by today, looking for him since he was told that Aang good friends with our family. He told us that he lived in Portland where it safer than here. Your father and I made the decision this morning and actually are planning to buy a house in Aang's Uncle's Neighborhood." She explained. "We're going to leave at the end of the week."

Zuko stood up from the table, "I'm sorry…I have to go."

"Wait Zuko," Jin got up from her chair, but he was already out the door. She slumped back in the chair and buried her face in her hands. "Why Mom? Why as soon as I find someone that I can love…do you have to take him away from me?"

Mrs. Cheng got up, "Oh honey, you have plenty of time to find someone else. It's not like you were going to spend the rest of your life with him." She went into the kitchen as tears finally escaped from Jin's eyes.

"I was."

* * *

><p>Zuko walked in the door to see Katara pacing in living room, Suki sitting on the couch watching her. "I'm guessing you heard the news then?" Zuko asked, shutting the door behind him.<p>

"They're in the dining room talking it over," Suki told him. "Katara hasn't relaxed ever since they came here."

"Well you aren't the only one about to lose a mate," He muttered as he sat down on the couch, "Jin's Parents are moving down to Portland with Aang…"

Suki's eyes went wide, "Holy crap, you guys are just unlucky aren't you?"

"Shut up Suki," Zuko mumbled into his hands. He rubbed his eyes, "What the hell are we going to do?"

"I can tell you right now, if he takes Aang, I will rip him apart," Katara growled. "Aang's 18, he's an adult, he can make his own choices."

"Katara, he's still in high school, that makes him a kid still. They're going to send him off since his Uncle wants him to live with him," Zuko told her, "Jeong-Jeong legally has to give him to his Uncle since he is the next of kin."

Katara shook her head, "No, he's going to stay here. I don't care what the law says, we have our own laws that we live by."

"Unfortunately humans don't go by our laws Katara." Zuko said. "We have to find a way to get them to stay without breaking any laws."

"You both are just dumb aren't you?" Azula asked as she came down the stairs. They all turned to look at her as she stopped on the stair case. "We've previously had this problem before, remember?" She nodded towards Suki.

Zuko slapped himself on his forehead, "How can we be so stupid?"

"Like I said, you both are just dumb aren't you?" Azula laughed as she came down the stairs. "Just have both of them run away."

"But wouldn't they actually come after them though Azula?" Suki asked. "Parents now are _very_ over protective of their kids and literally stop at nothing to try to find them. Also, once they disappear, the first place they're going to look is here."

"Hmmm, I guess you aren't as dumb as they are," Azula said, sitting on the couch. Both Zuko and Katara gave her a glare, but went back to thinking. "We can fake their deaths."

"How?" Katara questioned. "Have one of us be in wolf form, take them into the woods and pretend to kill them? We would never be able to go hunting without being caught, shot at, or even killed."

Aang, Jeong-Jeong and Aang's Uncle came out of the dining room. "Well everyone, Aang is going to go with his Uncle back to Portland tonight. I would suggest you say good bye to him." They could all see the look of sadness in his eyes even if he didn't show it.

"Can I talk to Katara alone?" Aang asked his Uncle, he nodded. He took Katara's hand and took her upstairs to her room. Tears were already staining her cheeks. Aang held her in his arms as she continued to cry. "Everything will be okay Katara."

"He's taking you away from me Aang," She cried, "How is everything going to be okay? There isn't anything I can do other than kill him or fake your death…"

Tears welled up in his eyes, but he kept his smile, "Katara, in a couple weeks…come down to Portland and we can find a way to get me and Jin out of there."

"You've already thought of a plan?" She asked. He nodded. "How did you come up with a plan and we couldn't?"

Aang smiled, "Because I'm a nerd Katara, I always think of something smart." She chuckled a little, but returned to her frown. "Don't be that way Katara, we won't be split up for long. Think of it as a little vacation from each other. Then in a couple weeks, you'll be able to come see me."

Katara gave him a kiss, tears still come down her face, but she smiled. "Since when did you become an Alpha male."

"When you're down, I have to be." He told her. Aang grabbed his backpack from her bed that he previously had packed and took out his camera. "Come take a picture with me, I want to have one with you so it feels like you're with me the whole time." She wiped her face of her tears and took a couple breaths, trying to relax herself. They bunched up together, cheek to cheek and took a picture. He kept the camera where is was and kissed Katara, taking another picture. "I'll send these to you once I get in Portland, hopefully they have already set up my computer down there…since someone already took the liberty to have my stuff shipped down there…"

Katara held back the new tears that were starting to form in her eyes, "Are you sure I can't just kill him? It would make everything so much easier."

He chuckled and shook his head, "No Katara, this can't be taken care of with wolves. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. You're good at protecting me and being my alpha…and I'm good at plans."

"Sokka usually thinks he's great at plans, he calls himself 'the plan guy'," She laughed a little.

"Hopefully he won't get too jealous then," He joked. Aang put the camera back in the back pack and kissed Katara again. "Come on, let's go." He took her hand and they went back downstairs.

"Are you ready?" His Uncle asked.

"Just one second," Aang told him. He walked over to Zuko, giving him a hug, "Talk to Katara, I've got a plan," Aang whispered. Zuko nodded and he went to Suki, who also started to tear up. He gave her a hug, "Tell Sokka I said good bye too."

She wiped her eye, "Of course, I'll miss you Aang."

He smiled, "I'll miss you too Suki." He looked at Azula who was beside Suki. Aang also hugged her, "It's been nice…"

She nodded, "Yeah…it has. Have fun pup." Aang walked over to Jeong-Jeong.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Jeong-Jeong, it really helped me recover." Aang thanked the old man, shaking his hand.

"No problem Aang, you're like a part of the family." Jeong-Jeong smiled. Aang walked back over to his Uncle and took Katara's hand.

"I'm ready now." His Uncle nodded and they walked down the path to his 2012 Charger. Aaron took the bag for him as he turned back to Katara at the passenger side door. More tears came down her face, "Katara, please stop crying. You can always text me, Skype me, call me, whatever."

She wiped her face again, "I don't know how to work Skype, I'm too old to know what that is."

Aang laughed again, "I'll miss you Katara for the small time we will be apart. I'll text you the whole way down, okay?" Katara nodded. "I'll make sure someone comes over to teach you how to Skype." He kissed her. "I love you Katara."

"I love you too Aang." She whispered. He left her grasp and got into the car. Katara weakly waved at him as the car went down the street. Aang was leaving Washington…and taking her heart with him.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Uncle Aaron for allowing me to do this," Aang said as he stopped in front of Jin's house.<p>

He smiled, "It's perfectly fine Aang, you're leaving your friends and I wouldn't expect you to not want to say goodbye." Aang thanked him again as he got out of the car. He felt bad that he was going to leave him in a couple weeks, but to be with Katara and the pack, he was going to have to. Aang walked up the path and he heard yelling in the house. He gave the door a knock and heard the yelling stop. A heavy set of stomps made their way to the door and it swung open. Jin's mother stood in the door way, the look of annoyance and anger that previously was there, now was replaced by a smile.

"Aang, it's great to see you, but unfortunately Jin and I having a talk and she can't come out," She told him.

"Well, I was hoping I could actually say goodbye since I'm leaving town tonight." Aang said, "Her and I haven't been away from each other for more than a night…"

She nodded, "Sure. Jin, come say good bye." Her mother moved out of the way and an obviously distraught Jin came to the door.

"You're leaving already?" She asked. Aang nodded. Jin hugged him, "Please tell me the pack has a plan."

"I do," Aang whispered back, "Don't worry, I will fill you in on it once you come down to Portland. Also, make sure you go over to Zuko's and help Katara use Skype, she needs some help."

Jin nodded, "Okay…I'll miss you Aang."

"Now you sound like Katara," He joked, "It won't be that long until we see each other again."

"I know…" Jin sighed sadly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later this week."

He nodded, "See ya." Aang went back to the car and got in.

"You ready?" Aaron asked. "Would you like to visit your father's grave one last time?"

Aang shook his head, "No…I can't say good bye to him again…" Aaron nodded and took off down the street. He watched as the town that he had grown to love passed by him. His phone vibrated and he saw he got a message from Katara.

**Katara: I just realized that we won't have sex for weeks…this sucks :'(**

**Aang: You'll be fine Katara, trust me. This is going to be easier by tomorrow.**

**Katara: This is going to be the first night since meeting you that I haven't watched over you…this isn't going to be easy**

**Aang: Just keep breathing. Once Jin is done with her fight with her mother, she'll be over and help you, okay?**

**Katara: …**

**Aang: Katara…don't be that way. It was just a kiss on the cheek.**

**Katara: …I'm still going to kill her if she lays a hand on you.**

**Aang: :) There's the Katara I know and love.**

* * *

><p>Jin walked into the house to find the pack sitting in the front room. "Zuko, why did you leave me?"<p>

"I had to try to help Aang," He told her as he got up. "I didn't want to leave you…but I had to."

She looked around, "Where is Katara?"

"She's taking it pretty hard right now…so she's up in her room right now, probably still texting him." Zuko said.

"I'll go talk to her, Aang wanted me to help her with Skype."

"What the hell is Skype," Toph asked from the couch.

"It's a program on a computer that lets you video chat with someone," Suki told her.

Jin gave Zuko a kiss, "I'll be back down to talk to you." She climbed the stairs and knocked on Katara's door. "Katara? It's me Jin." There wasn't an answer. "Katara?" She cracked the door to see her on her bed, facing away from the door. Jin went inside, "Katara, are you awake?"

"What do you want?" She asked, not moving from her spot.

"Aang wanted me to come over and help you with Skype, hopefully so you two can talk as if you were next to each other." Jin said.

"We're talking now," Katara said. "It's been," She checked her phone, "2 minutes since he last texted me…he probably found someone else by now…"

"Don't say that Katara, come on, show me where your computer is." She sat on the bed. Katara sighed and swung her legs off the bed and got up. Turning towards her, Jin could see her puffy red eyes. Katara lazily walked past Jin and out the door, Jin followed. They arrived to the computer room and Jin was stunned. Their electronics were completely up to date, they had the biggest screen possible and a whole sound system for the computer. "How do you guys afford all this stuff."

"Stocks."

Jin sat down at the computer and turned on the screen. A picture of the pack and Jeong-Jeong in front of a house that she didn't recognize. There were a couple cactuses in around the house, so she guessed it was when they were in Arizona. "Okay, well, usually new computers come with this already installed." Jin went through the necessary windows and found the program. She quickly loaded it up and put in the info. "Here, you can use my account since I have no point to have it." Jin changed the info of the account and removed the picture. "Now all we have to do is give him a call…" She pressed 'video chat'.

* * *

><p>Aang sat in his new room. It was weird not being with the pack anymore, let alone not being in Washington. Portland was much different. It was a way bigger city and there were no woods in the suburbs. His Uncle had shown him where Jin was going live, it was only a house away, across the street from his. He had to windows, one facing the street and the other one to the left of the house. Outside of that window was the garage so Aang could actually crawl out the window onto garage's roof. He went to his computer and uploaded the photos he had taken before he left. He hated seeing Katara so sad, now he knew what it must had been for her to see him when his father had died. Aang turned on his printer and put in some photo paper, printing the photo out. He cut the white edges off and stuck the other corner of the frame of him and his parents, next to the photo booth strip of him and Jin. Aang wished he had gotten a better picture of Katara and him before he left, it broke his heart to see the tears in her eyes. There was a knock on his door, it was his Aunt. "Hey Aang, dinner is ready." She was a young girl, she seemed not even out of her 20s. His Uncle decided to pick some young girl over someone around his age. She had blonde hair, red lipstick and wore clothes he would only think belonged in California. He was surprised that she would want anything to do with his Uncle since the only thing he had that a girl her age would want is money. But they made it work somehow especially with Aang's 13 year old cousin, Tenzin. Tenzin actually looked like Aang and probably could be mistaken for his little brother…or even son.<p>

He gave her a smile, "Thanks, I'll be down in a little bit." The door shut and his computer started to make a ringing sound. He looked and saw he was getting a Skype Video Chat from…Katara. Aang silently thanked Jin and accepted the call, sitting down in front of the computer. It took a little bit, but finally the video came up and Jin was sitting in the chair with Katara behind her. "Hey you two."

Katara smiled and Jin waved at him, "Hey buddy. How's Portland?"

"It's not Washington…I miss you guys so much," He smiled, "Especially Katara."

Jin moved out of the chair, "Well, I have a boyfriend to talk to, you two don't have too much fun okay?"

Katara sat in the chair and grinned even wider, no tears in her eyes, "Aang, this is amazing. I just wish I could hold you."

"I know Katara…but you have a couple weeks off of school…maybe…maybe you can come down here before the rest of the pack comes down." Aang suggested.

"Why can't we just go down there now and get you?" Katara asked, "I don't want to sleep without you here."

He frowned, "It's going to be hard without you here too Katara…I don't know how I'm going to handle being a wolf here."

"You need to make sure you get to change a couple times a week Aang," She told him, "Or else it starts to get harder to change back."

"Okay." He sighed. "Make sure when Jin is moving to catch a ride with her here so you can find out where we live. I can make sure you get a ride back."

"If I do come down there, Zuko will want to go see Jin also…and he'll have to drag me away because I can't leave you again." Katara told him. "I feel dead without you Aang."

"Before you get here, I'll look for a hotel for you Katara, so you can stay here until everything settles," Aang told her. "With the money I got from Gyatso's inheritance, I'll make sure you get a nice place to stay."

She shook her head, "Keep your money Aang. Just finding me a place would be nice. Stopping me from going there tonight will be a harder achievement."

"Katara, please. I want to be with you too…but you need to wait until the end of the week. It's only Wednesday." Aang told her. She nodded, lowering her face to wipe a couple of tears. "Hey," He said getting her attention. Aang felt tears burn at his eyes, "Don't leave me to the alpha, you're the stronger one out of us Katara. If you can't make it through…I don't know how I'm going to survive." A few tears escaped. "I love you Katara…with all my heart. I'm still trying to see if I'm dreaming because I never would have thought I could have someone as great as you."

She smiled at how cute he was being, "Aang, if you don't stop, I'm going to want to come see you even more."

Aang dried off his face, "God, this day has been filled with tears. I need to go get dinner with my Uncle and his family. It won't be more than 10 minutes. I'll be right back okay?" Katara nodded. "I love you Katara."

"I love you too Aang." The chat ended and Katara pulled her legs up in the chair, hugging them to her chest, trying her best not to cry.

* * *

><p>Jin sat on the other side of the bed from Zuko, her legs pulled up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. "I think if Katara can handle it…I think we can," Jin said.<p>

"Katara is a mess Jin," Zuko sighed.

"But don't you think we're a stronger couple?" Jin asked. "It will only be a couple weeks until we see each other again."

"I'm not going to lie Jin," Zuko said, "I'm not going to be able to allow you that much space in between each other. I may have been able to do it at the start of the relationship, but now, I can't do it Jin."

She frowned, "You're right…I can't do this either…"

He reached over for her and pulled her to him, laying down with him. They looked into each other's eyes. "How long do you have until you have to go back?"

She checked her watch, "I have an hour. New night time curfew."

"I guess we should make the most of our time then." He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Sokka continued to laugh as Toph sat in the couch with an angry pout on her face. He clutched his sides, "Wait, wait, I can't breathe." Sokka calmed his breathing, "Okay…so what happened next?"<p>

"Then I crouched down and swept her legs out from underneath her, making her fall on her ass," Suki told Sokka.

He again burst out in laughs until he was in tears. "Oh ha…ha," Toph said sarcastically. "Just be happy I'm a woman of my word."

"You're lucky it wasn't anyone else in the pack, one of us would have whooped you harder." Sokka wiped his tears away.

Suki rose an eyebrow, "Oh so you think you're stronger than me Sokka?"

"Of course I am," Sokka said without thinking.

She got up, "Prove it."

He shook his head, "No way, I'm not hurting a girl. Plus you're my mate, I don't want to hurt you."

Her eyebrows knitted together, "I promise you that you won't even land a hit Sokka."

Sokka got up, "Okay Suki, but I have to warn you, I'm pretty good." He stretched a little and got into a fighting stance. Suki calmly stood there, waiting for Sokka to attack. Sokka tried a kicked at her knee, but Suki quickly jumped and gave him a roundhouse kick to the temple. He instantly fell unconscious against the couch as Suki landed back on the ground.

Toph picked up his arm and let go, checking to see if he was conscious. "First round knock-out, good job Princess."

Suki sat back on the couch, "Hopefully he learned his lesson, I don't think I should kick anyone's ass anymore."

Toph's happy expression dropped, "You're not going to let that go are you?"

She shook her head, "Not a chance."

**-SubDelBub**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I messed up, I meant to put that Aang would be moving down to Portland, OR, not Cali. Sorry about that. Anyways, I've been messing around with a new story in my head lately, writing it down, seeing what I can do with it, then it turned into a Modern Sharing Is Caring, but I changed it and it will hopefully be out sometime. Anyways, read on:**

Katara watched the city of Portland pass by as Zuko followed behind the Chang's moving van. He had offered to help them move since he was going to take Katara to go see Aang in Portland. They graciously agreed and had put all of their kitchenware into the back seat of his car. She counted every second that she still wasn't with Aang and Zuko was just happy that he could make Katara feel better. Her and Aang talked nearly every second of the day either through text, calling, or Skype…most of the time all three through-out the day. Aang was never bothered by it, he missed her as much as she missed him. Zuko knew he was going to miss Jin, even if he and Katara were going to stay in hotel Aang had found for them. He wasn't going to be able to watch over her in this big town, the suburbs really didn't have any forests to hid in. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out, putting it on speaker. "Yeah?"

"How long are you two going to stay down there?" Azula's voice came out.

"Until we can come up with a good enough plan, then I'll head up there to pack with you guys," Zuko told her, "Why? Is there something going on there?"

She sighed, "No, just our cousin is constantly pulling pranks on Sokka and he on her…it's getting annoying…"

"You're the Alpha when I'm not there, take care of it…wait, scratch that, DO NOT handle it Azula." Zuko warned her, "I know what you were going to do."

"You know me too well Zuzu," She said. "Then what should I do?"

Zuko rubbed his eyes, tried from the drive already, "I don't know Azula, probably tell them to stop, you're over 200 years old, you're a big girl." He heard her angrily sigh and hang up. "Hanging up on me is also a great way to fix the problem."

"She isn't right to be an Alpha," Katara said, still watching the city go by. "Even though she's been a wolf as long as you, she will also be a follower."

They drove in silence the rest of the way. When they finally got out of the city, they made it to the creepy looking suburbs. Every house was built the same, same color, same lawn, same everything. Some people even dressed the same. It made a slight chill run down Katara's spine. The moving truck stopped and pulled into one of the many clone driveways. Zuko pulled over in front of the house. Once Katara got out of the car, she instantly caught her boyfriend's scent. Zuko grabbed some of the boxes from the back, "Katara, could you ge-" He realized she was already gone. "Of course." Another car pulled up behind Zuko, it was Jin driving the family car. Once she got up, she stretched and yawned.

"I can't wait until I get some sleep." She said as she walked over to where Zuko was getting the kitchen ware out. "Where's Katara?"

"I'm sure she left to go find Aang," Zuko told her. "It's what she's been wanting ever since he had to leave, so with nothing stopping her now…like helping me, she's going to go be with him."

Jin smiled, "You say that now, but wait until you're away from me, you're going to be just like her."

"Except that I'm staying here until we get you out of here," Zuko said a little bit quieter so Jin's parents didn't hear them. She grabbed the rest of the boxes and led the way into the house, where her parents were already unpacking. They went through the front door and Zuko realized how big the house was. To the left was the living room, to the right was the dining room that also led to the kitchen. In front of them were the stairs leading up to the second floor and to the left of the staircase was another way to the kitchen. They went through the hallway by the staircase and entered the giant kitchen. In the right corner was the cabinets and counter top. A couple feet away was a butcher block. They put the stuff on the counters and sighed.

"It's so…cold here," Jin said.

Zuko nodded, "It's definitely different from Washington. It will be hard to morph here without being caught."

Jin's father came into the kitchen, "Zuko, would you mind helping me with the fridge? While we're doing that, honey, you can go put your stuff in your new room. It's up the stairs and to the right." She nodded and followed them out the door to the garage and out to the moving truck. Jin watched in amusement as they both walked up the ramp into the truck. "Okay, this is going to be really heavy," Jin's father warned him.

"I got it." Zuko bent his knees, wrapped his arms around the fridge and picked it up as if it was nothing, making both of her parents watch in shock. "Where do you want it?"

"Um…to the right of the counters," Her father recovered from his shock. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

He shook his head, "No, it's really light." Zuko walked down the ramp and into the garage, giving Jin a little wink as he went by.

"He's _really_ strong," Her mother said. "He doesn't even look like he would be able to do it."

Jin smiled, "He drinks a lot of milk."

* * *

><p>Katara followed her nose to the house across from Jin's as Zuko got out of the car. She ignored his protests as she left him. Walking up one of the clone walkways, she knocked on the door. It was about 20 seconds of anxious waiting until the door opened. Katara instantly assumed that the beautiful blonde woman at the door was Aang's Aunt. She didn't really like the fact that she seemed to still be in her 20's, especially in a house with her boyfriend. "Hello," She welcomed.<p>

"Uh hi, is Aang here?" Before she could answer, Katara heard an upstairs door open and close. Aang quickly bounded down the stairs.

"Katara!" He smiled. His Aunt got out of the way as she ran to him and nearly broke his back as she hugged him. She kissed him as if her life depended on it, making Aang lose his balance and they fell to the ground. Katara sighed happily as she continued to be in his embrace, "So…Aunt Amy, this is my girlfriend Katara…" Aang told her.

She smiled as she shut the door, "I kind of assumed. Hi, I'm Aang's Aunt Amy." She introduced herself, offering her hand to Katara. Still not letting go of Aang, she reached her right hand and shook it. Amy again just smiled, "I'll leave you two alone." She went to the kitchen as Aang got himself up, Katara still attached to him.

"You know Katara, this is going to kind of be hard to walk around with you on me like this," Aang joked.

She frowned, "You sound like you didn't miss me…"

"I did, but I wasn't going to mate with you in front of my Aunt," He kissed her, "Come on, let's go to my room." She finally let her death grip on him go and took his hand as he led her up the stairs to his room. Once they got in the room, she shut the door behind them and pushed him on the bed.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," She smiled, pulling off her shirt. That's what Aang enjoyed about Katara, even out of her breeding period, she was as hormone driven as he was…also that she never wore a bra. She found them pointless since she always was morphing. Katara climbed up on his lap and pulled his shirt off of him. Their lips connected once again as both their hands ran over each other. A knock at the door quickly ended their exchange.

"Who is it?" Aang tried not to sound annoyed.

"It's me." Aang instantly moved Katara off of him. It was his cousin.

Aang grabbed his shirt, "Uh one second." He tossed Katara her shirt and they both got dressed.

"Are you masturbating in there?" Tenzin asked.

Aang opened the door, "No, I'm not masturbating Tenzin…what do you want?"

"We have new neighbors. A girl about your age lives there and she has _big_ boobies," Tenzin smiled.

"Tenzin, girls don't like it when you talk about them that way, plus that's my best friend Jin," He told him. "I want to introduce you to someone." He opened the door the rest of the way, letting him in. Katara saw his cousin and instantly grew suspicious. He looked like he could be Aang's son, but considering his age…there would be no way…would there? "This is my girlfriend Katara, Katara this is my 13 year old cousin Tenzin." '_Definitely not possible_'.

She smiled, "Hi."

"You're right, she _is _really hot," Tenzin said, making Katara smile. "So do you and my cousin have sex?"

Aang pushed his cousin out of the room, "And thank you for stopping by."

"Mom said that she wants us to go greet the neighbors Aang!" He argued as Aang was about to shut the door on him.

"We know them already, why do we need to greet them?" Aang asked.

Tenzin smiled, "Because she said we're two totally rad dudes."

"Don't ever use rad again Tenzin," Aang sighed, "Tell her I'll be down in a little bit okay?" He nodded and Aang shut the door. "And that is my little cousin."

"Why does he look so much like you?" Katara asked.

He shrugged, "I have no clue. We should probably go help Jin and Zuko with moving in."

She frowned and got up from the bed. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, "Can't we just stay here…lay in each other's arms…or mate…"

Aang kissed her, "Katara, you know if we mate we would be way too loud or we're going to get interrupted. I swear after we help them we'll be able to relax together, watch a movie or something like that."

"Fine, have you been morphing?" She asked as they left his room.

He nodded, "At night mostly, when everyone is asleep. I almost got caught once, but I quickly got inside before I was seen." They went down the stairs and his Uncle was sitting in the living room. "Hey Uncle Aaron, I'm going over to help Jin move in."

"Okay, oh hi Katara, good to see you again." He smiled.

Aang softly nudged her, warning her to be civil, "Great to see you too."

"Would you like to stay for dinner? We're going to have teriyaki chicken with rice."

"Uh, sure," She said.

"See ya Uncle Aaron," He pulled her out of the house with him and shut the door.

Katara interlaced her fingers with his, "Teriyaki Chicken with Rice?"

Aang nodded, "Yeah, that's what happens when you're Asian, you eat a lot of different types of Asian food."

"You're Asian?"

"Yeah, how did you not know that?" Aang laughed, "I'm about 50% Japanese. Don't worry, we have the rest of our lives to know literally everything about each other." She softly smiled. Katara definitely noticed the change in her mate. He was more dominant now, hopefully it wouldn't affect their relationship too much. Her whole life was Aang now, she couldn't live without him. "Oh no," Aang groaned, seeing his cousin over at Jin's house already. They quickly walked across the street to where is cousin was talking to Jin.

"You know, you look very familiar," Jin said as she looked at him, "I just can't put my finger on it."

"He looks like me." She looked up to see Aang.

Jin smiled and ran over to him, "Aang! I missed you." She hugged him, nearly squeezing the air out of him.

"What is it with everyone trying to kill me," He said as she finally let go.

"Sorry, I just really missed you."

Zuko walked up the ramp of the moving van, "Hey Aang."

"Hey Zuko," He greeted him. "You need some help?"

"Please do, my father is starting to get suspicious at how strong he is," Jin whispered to Aang, "He brought in our fridge, our washer and dryer and then my bed." Aang nodded and got into the moving van. She turned to Tenzin, "So you're Aang's little cousin?"

Tenzin grinned, "Yep."

"Well, make sure to tell your parents that my parents accept their dinner offer, okay?" She smiled. He nodded and went back to his house. "He's a little cutie."

"You do realize that he looks just like my mate right?" Katara nearly threatened.

"It's not like I'm going to mate with either one of them," Jin told her. "Zuko is my mate and that's not going to change. Aang is still yours and he's still my best friend, nothing is going to change."

"Good, because I will stop at nothing to make sure my Aang stays mine." Katara's eyes narrowed.

"Would you two stop?" Aang said as he and Zuko carried the Cheng's couch like it was nothing. "I thought this was over with."

"Sorry Aang," They both apologized. Aang and Zuko just shook their heads at the girls, not understanding why their uneasiness around each other hasn't been settled. They were great friends to start off with, but now it was getting ridiculous.

They made it through the doorway and Jin's mother was in the kitchen setting everything up. "Where exactly would you like this Mrs. Cheng?" Zuko asked.

She turned around and saw Aang helping him, "Oh hey Aang, good to see you again. You can just put it against the wall across from the TV." He nodded and they made their way into the living room, setting the couch exactly where she said.

"So how have you been Aang?" Zuko asked as they went out the front door.

"You know, the same." He told him. "I finalized the plan…watched some TV, usually me stuff."

Zuko tried and failed to hid his smile, "Good to see Portland hasn't crushed your spirits."

"It will take more than 2 days to break my Spirit." He laughed. They continued to help the Cheng's move in until everything was inside the house.

* * *

><p>Jin's father took the moving van to the nearest moving van rental, with her mother driving the family car behind him to drive him back to their home. Katara and Aang went back to his house to have some alone time before they had dinner there, while Zuko and Jin were up in her room. He softly kissed her neck, she let out a lustful groan as his hands traveled down her body.<p>

"Zuko," She whispered out. "If we could have kids…would you want them?" Zuko pulled away from her neck, "Like, with me?"

He smiled, "Of course I would Jin…you have me, body and soul and if I could, I would give you pups."

Her nose scrunched at that, "Why do you say that? You make it sound like we're dogs."

Zuko chuckled, "We're like _wolves_ Jin and after 200 years of life as a wolf…it just kind of stays with me like that. Like I can't say that I'm going to 'screw you' or 'fuck you' or even 'make love', we call it 'mating'. It just seems easier and more natural."

"Can we just not call us having children pups?" She asked. "Even if we can't have them, it's going to make me think we're actually animals."

"Okay," He said, "Now where were we." Zuko moved his hand down to her mound, making her shiver a little. "Ah, right here." He pulled down her sweats, revealing she had no underwear on. "You kinky girl." Zuko kissed her thighs down to her heat. Each light touch, made her moan. He finally stopped over her puffy moist lips. His tongue gave her a light lick, making her arch.

"Do it already!" She moaned, "Make me cum!" Zuko stuck two fingers into her and spread her lips. Jin let out a long moan. "No more foreplay," Jin groaned.

Zuko smiled, "Don't rush things." He let his fingers explore his already conquered territory, finding her special sweet spot. Her hips thrusted again his fingers, making him grin. Zuko pulled down his shorts and underwear down and got in between her legs. "Never mind, we have to rush things. Aang and Katara are coming over." He thrusted in her, making her moan loudly. She held on to him as he roughly pounded into her.

There was a knock at the front door, "Hold on!" She yelled as she threw her head back in pleasure. "Don't stop," She whispered. Another knock rapped on the door, "Hold on!" Jin yelled again. "How close are you?" She asked.

He stopped and sighed, "Not even close." Zuko pulled up his shorts up as she pulled up her sweats.

"I'll get it," She got up from the bed and went downstairs. Jin opened the door for the other two, "What?"

Aang sniffed a little, "You two were mating weren't you?"

"Yeah, can you not tell?" She demanded. "What do you want?"

"Dinner is ready…" Aang peeped out. "Come over whenever," He took Katara's hand and quickly made their way back to his house. She took a deep breath, hopefully she and Zuko could get a little time before her…parents…got…home. Jin watched as the family car pulled up in the drive way. She grunted in anger and went back up the stairs. Zuko had already set out some clothes for her. He was already putting on some pants.

"There's something for you to wear," Zuko told her, he grabbed a dress shirt from his bag.

She sighed, "Do we really have to dress that nice…and did you pack nice clothes?"

He nodded, "I'm from the 19th Century, I have a thing for dressing nice…sometimes, I like dressing like a teenager."

Jin dropped her clothes and looked at the green plaid shirt, tight blue jeans, and red lacy underwear. "Where did these come from?"

"I bought them as a surprise for you," He told her. "Something you can put on…and something I can enjoy taking off of you." Jin just smiled as she quickly dressed. She grabbed her glasses and put them on.

"How do I look?" She asked, turning around in a circle.

He smiled, "Beautiful as always." Zuko took her hand and they went downstairs to see her parents already dressed and ready. They walked over to Aang's house and knocked on the door.

Aang's Uncle answered the door, "Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Cheng. Come in." He moved out of the way, letting them in.

* * *

><p>Toph sighed as they continued down the aisle, "For the last time, I don't need any clothes. I'm perfectly fine with the shorts and tank top."<p>

Suki put another shirt into the cart. "If you're going to be one of us, you're going to need to go to school. If you go to school in just shorts and a tank top, they'll think something is up. It also gives me an excuse to dress you up," She smiled.

"You buy me one frilly dress, I'll kill you," Toph warned.

"Frilly isn't in this year, apparently teens in this century like t-shirts and tight leggings or jeans." Suki informed her. "Also they happen to like Vampires and Werewolves."

She huffed, "Yeah, Vampires being real…I've met many other supernatural beings, but no vampires."

"Let's try to keep that down…" Suki warned as they continued down the aisle. "Now, do you wear anything other than boys clothing?"

"They look a lot better than what you think I should wear," Toph said, "And it makes it easier to morph without such tight clothing."

"But what about dressing nice to attract a mate?" Suki asked.

Toph froze up for a second, but continued walking, "I already had a mate."

"But what about when you go into heat? What are you going to do?" She lowered her voice.

"I get by, can we just hurry up?" Toph tried to change the subject.

"Fine…but I think we will have to stop by the novelty store…"

* * *

><p>"That's your plan?" Zuko asked. "You seriously came up with that all by yourself?"<p>

"Yeah, did you come up with any plan?" Aang countered.

"I was actually saying that was a good plan, possibly even genius," Zuko stood up and slowly paced the room. "And your sure that this could go smoothly?"

He nodded, "Yeah, my uncle and Jin's father will be out to work and her mother and my aunt will be out shopping, having 'girl time'. No one will be home to stop it."

Zuko looked over at Jin, "Are you sure you're ready to leave your parents? We can wait until you two have graduated. It's only a 45 minute drive. We also have enough money to get a little apartment so Katara can see Aang every day."

She shook her head, "They'll never understand what we are Zuko. If I just stay here any longer, it will just make it harder to leave them."

"I need to remind you Jin…you will _never _see them again. I want to spend the rest of the eternity with you, but I wouldn't want you to give up your family for me." Zuko told her.

"It's the only way we can be together Zuko."

"Then it's settled," Aang said. "Make sure the pack is here by Monday."

"I'll make the call tonight, I'll be back tomorrow, are you staying here with Aang tonight Katara?" She nodded. "Okay, well, we're going to go." Jin gave Aang a hug, much to Katara's disapproval and Zuko and Aang grasped each other's forearms. They left and after a couple hours, everyone was in bed, including Katara and Aang. His head was resting on her chest as they laid there, her fingers lightly playing with his hair. She missed this so much, being able to be close with her mate, touching him, feeling him and his heartbeat. Katara softly kissed the top of his head.

"You know you can go to sleep, I will be here in the morning," Aang groggily told her.

She pulled him a little closer, "I just got to be with you again today. I missed being with you."

He yawned, "I missed you too Katara, but you need to get some sleep. We're spending the whole day together tomorrow."

"Aang," She changed the subject, "What if your plan doesn't work?"

Aang lifted his head up, "Is that why you can't sleep? Katara, everything will be fine. We'll move up to Canada and everything will be fine. Okay?" She nodded. He gave her a kiss, which she deepened. Katara sucked in a deep breath through her nose as she felt his hand massage her side. "Maybe we can mate if we're really quiet," He murmured against her lips.

She smiled, "Who are you kidding? None of us can be quiet."

"Good thing everyone in the house is a heavy sleeper," He chuckled as he pulled off his shirt.

**-SubDelBub**


	13. Chapter 13

**so this chapter use to be like 14 pages long because I put SO much into this, I had to cut a lot and briefly described them, so sorry if it seems a little rushed. I didn't want you all to be bored reading such a long fucking chapter. Anyways, this is the final chapter of this story, but don't worry, a brief explanation of what's going to happen with this will be below. Also, make sure to check out my friend TheEnergyBender18's storys, yours truly co-wrote with him his two one-shots. Now, read on: **

Aang came down the stairs in his shorts and tank top, his family already at the table eating breakfast. He pulled up a chair next to his cousin and his Aunt put some eggs on his plate, "How did you sleep Aang?" She asked, going back into the kitchen to bring out more of the food.

"Um, good," He told her. "Hey Aunt Amy…could you bring out another plate?"

"Is your girlfriend coming over for breakfast?" She teased him, a sly smile on her face.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "No…she's kind of already here." His Uncle Aaron looked up from his Newspaper as his cousin just looked at him in shock. At that moment, he heard Katara come down the stairs and all eyes except for Aang's went to her. She stopped when she realized she was the center of attention.

"Good morning," She said awkwardly and sat down by her boyfriend, interlocking hands under the table.

"You two had sex didn't you?" Tenzin finally asked.

"TENZIN!" Both Mother and Father scolded, his mother lightly smacking him on his head. Amy sat down a plate in front of Katara and went back to get the hash browns. Aaron put down his paper, "Tenzin, if you're finished with your breakfast, go watch TV or something." He sighed and got up from the table. Aang's Aunt brought in the last of the food and sat down by her husband. "Now, I know your father had probably gone through this talk with before, but we have some rules in this house. First off…are you two being safe?"

Katara could feel the heat of embarrassment coming off of Aang, "Yes we are." Katara answered for him, "I'm on the pill and we use condoms."

"Good, I wouldn't want to have your life ruined by having a child so early." Aaron said, "Now, about having sex in this house. I don't want to hear anything or walk in on anything, do you understand?" Aang and Katara nodded. "I do understand that you won't be able to see each as often as you use to and that you two have needs. Just make sure that it doesn't affect us."

"We won't Uncle Aaron," Aang said.

He returned to his paper, "Okay, I'll get off my soap box now." They put almost the rest of the food on their plates, surprising Amy. She was use to Aang having a huge appetite, but didn't expect Katara to have also. They were finished in at least a minute and returned their plates and went back upstairs.

Amy looked at her husband, "Aaron, did you just see that?"

Aaron didn't look away from his paper, "They're growing teenagers, Tenzin will be the same when he's 18." She knew something was different with Aang and Katara, but she let it go while she went into the kitchen to start the dishes.

* * *

><p>Sokka and Azula stood there staring at the cylindrical object. Suki came back with it after shopping with Toph the other day, but neither of them had any idea what it was. "Maybe it's one of those things for that popular movie 'Star Wars'." Sokka suggested.<p>

Azula shook her head, "No, Zuzu made me go watch that with him so we could blend in with all those people that were talking about it. If I remember correctly, the technology showed in that movie is years ahead of us."

"You do know what it looks like though right…" Sokka asked her. She nodded. "But I don't understand why she would buy one…"

"Maybe she needs something in place of you," Azula mocked.

Suki came into the room, "What are you two doing?" She noticed the object on the table and rushed over and grabbed it. "That's not for you two!"

"We're trying to figure out who that is for and what it is for," Azula said. "So…what the hell is that?" Suki sighed and leaned up to Azula's ear. Her eyes went wide as Suki pulled away. "So it's?" She nodded. "They actually make those?" Suki nodded again. "So it's not for you?" She shook her head.

Sokka was still stuck in confusion, "Will someone please tell what's going on?"

"It's for me Meat Head." Toph interrupted. They turned to see her at the top of the stairs. She hopped over the railing and landed beside Suki. Toph took it from Suki and put it in her pocket. "Do you have a problem?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I do. I still have no clue on what that thing does!"

"You're just scared of things that you don't understand don't you?" Toph asked.

"Yes! I am _very_ scared of that thing. It looks like it could be used as a weapon…" Sokka said.

The girls suppressed a laugh, "You think this could be used as a weapon? Sokka, please enlighten us on how this could be used as a weapon." Suki told him.

He thought it over for a second, "You could make someone choke on it?" They all laughed, angering him. "What? Isn't that what it is supposed to do?"

Toph held her sides as she laughed at him, "No you Meat Head, it is not used as any type of weapon. It's for my sexual needs."

"Oh…" Sokka went silent.

"How do you feel knowing your mate is dumber than a sack of oats?" Azula asked Suki.

"We had it explained to us when we bought it. I've only heard some things about it from girls around the school and thought it would be perfect when Toph went into her mating period." Suki explained.

"You know as well as us all that without a mate, it will only make it worse," Azula argued.

"Well I don't have one," Toph said angrily. "Not all of us can be as special as you all and have mates that are still alive!" She stormed up the stairs, slamming her door.

They all fell into an awkward silence. "Good going Sokka," Azula as she went into the kitchen.

His jaw dropped, "That wasn't my fault in ANY way! Right Suki?" She shrugged and followed Azula into the kitchen. "If Zuko was here he would agree with me…"

* * *

><p>"And he's so stupid!" Toph yelled, pacing around the room. "It's like he wants to keep reminding me that my mate is dead! My existence on this planet is already meaningless without him, but do I need him to remind me of it?"<p>

Zuko sighed as he listened to her yelling over the phone. "…so let me get this straight, this is all because Suki bought you a sex toy?"

"Leave me out of this," Suki said on Toph's side of the phone. Since Toph wasn't use to using the technology of the modern age, Suki helped her with the phone call.

"Whatever, I think I understand your problem…well…now both of your problems." Zuko said. "Toph, you want to mate with Sokka." Toph stopped in her pacing and her and Suki made eye contact, all the anger that filled the room was now awkwardness. "I know what you're going to say, '_I'm fucking stupid_' or '_Did you even listen to what I'm saying_'. But you know it's true Toph. I've seen the way you've looked at Sokka. You even said that he reminds you of him. I don't think the problem is with Sokka…it's with Suki."

"You-Your nuts," She stuttered, wondering if she was trying to tell off her cousin…or try to convince herself. "I'm not in love with that Meat Head."

Zuko tied his shoes, "Well that's my advice, take it or leave it. You all shouldn't be fighting anyways, you should be packing, we're going through with the plan in two days. I can tell you this much though, if you guys are going to be fighting when you come down here, I'll end it, whether one of you gets him or not. Now start packing." He hung up the phone.

Suki shut the phone, her eyes never leaving the smaller girl. She got up and tossed her phone on the bed. "What do you think you're going to do?" Toph challenged, ready for anything. "Are you really going to believe my cousin on this?"

"You want him…" Suki said, "I see it in your eyes. You want my mate…"

Toph's eye twitched, "Fine! I want him. So what?" Suki grabbed Toph by the front of her shirt and tossed her through the door, breaking it to pieces. She flew over the banister and landed on the floor behind the couch. Sokka paused for a moment and looked behind the couch to see Toph getting up.

"What in the world happened to you?" He asked as Suki walked up to the banister.

"He's my mate! If you lay one finger on him, I'll make sure you can't walk on any set of your legs!" Suki shouted. Sokka stared in confusion at both the girls, were they talking about him. Toph looked over at Sokka and then back to Suki. "Don't you even…" The raven haired girl pulled Sokka by his collar into a kiss, the cracking wood of the banister filled the room as Toph deepened the kiss, her tongue going past his lips, tasting the meat that he had eaten not too long ago. As Toph pulled away from her lip lock with Sokka, Suki hopped over the banister and landed on the ground. She ran towards Toph, ready to strike, but Toph ducked as she grabbed at her. "Can't get me this time Princess." She mocked. But through her mocking, Suki quickly got a hold of her. With all her strength, Suki threw Toph again through the kitchen and out the window. Sokka's jaw dropped as Suki cracked her knuckles, ready for more.

She started towards the kitchen when Sokka stopped her, "Suki, what the hell is going on?" Before he could say anything, Suki pulled him in for a kiss also. She pulled away with his bottom lip between her teeth. He saw the wild animal growing in her eyes.

"You're mine," She growled. "Don't you forget it!" Suki ripped off her clothing as she went outside. Her brow furrowed as she stepped outside, Toph was gone. All there was were broken pieces of glass with blood trails leading towards the woods. "Oh no, you're not getting away." Suki morphed into her wolf form and took off into the woods. She followed the scent, recognizing when Toph has turned. Stopping in the middle of the clearing, losing the scent temporarily. She looked around, trying to pick up the scent once again, until she heard the growl behind her. Toph struck before Suki could turn around. She tackled her to the ground, both of them biting and nipping at each other. Suki kicked Toph off her and got back on her feet. She charged at Toph and rammed her into the tree with her shoulder. Toph yelped in pain and slumped to the ground. Suki morphed back, "You messed with the wrong 'Princess' _Pup_."

Suki didn't see the wolf's eyes open and shot up. Toph's hind legs bucked and sent Suki into a tree. The tree cracked at her impact and fell down on top of her. Toph changed back in shock, "Oh shit." She morphed back and nudged the tree over and off of Suki. There were obvious signs of broken bones, but nothing that would be able to set itself. Toph changed back into her human form and picked up Suki in her arms bridal style, "You're lucky I don't hold grudges."

* * *

><p>Zuko stopped in front of Jin's house just in time for her to come down the driveway. She got in and slammed the door, sinking lowering her seat. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Just go please," She begged. He continued towards Aang house and parked in front of it, waiting for the two.

"What's going on Jin?" He asked.

She wiped the tears beginning to fall from her eyes, "We have to do the plan tonight."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Why's that?"

"My parents want us to break up and they're going to tell you to stay away from me," She told him. "Instead of the public school that Aang is going to go to, they're going to make me go to an all-girl Christian Boarding School, thinking I'll be safer there. They think you're obsessed with me and if they make us break up that you'll come for me."

Zuko gripped his steering wheel a little bit harder, already feeling it give away a little bit. He took a deep breath, "Everything is going to be okay Jin…we'll continue with the plan as it is."

"But Zuko, they're going to ship me off tomorrow night!" She argued. "How are we going to continue with the plan when I'm off at a Boarding school?"

He put his hand over hers, "Trust me Jin, I know what I'm doing. You won't miss more than a day away from us."

"But-" He covered her mouth with his hand, surprising her.

"Jin, leave the worrying up to Aang and I. Everything will go off without a hitch. All we have to worry about is getting to you." Zuko explained. "I need you to calm down about this okay?" She nodded. He removed his hand and gave her a kiss, "I won't let anything get in between you and I, I promise."

There was a knock on his window, Katara and Aang were both standing outside the door staring in. "If you two are done with your moment, can you let us in the car?"

* * *

><p>She groaned as she came back into consciousness, the pain radiating through her body. "Oh, she's up." Her eyes shot open at the voice and saw Toph sitting next to her bed and Sokka asleep on her shoulder. A growl came from her throat and tried to get up, but couldn't. "I wouldn't move if I were you. But I do have to stop myself for laughing since this is the second time in a couple weeks that you've been bed ridden."<p>

"You're lucky I can barely move or I would be bathing in your blood and wearing your pelt as a trophy." Suki seethed.

Toph just rolled her eyes, "Would you cool it? I'm not going to steal your mate. He's already been claimed, I can't touch him. I know the unwritten rules. Now would you calm down?" Suki relaxed back on the bed, but Toph could still see the anger in her eyes. "Now I do have to confess, I did have feelings for Meat Head here, but that's only because he reminds me of my mate. But he's not him…that's the thing that holds me off from jumping him. He's just like Zach, same build, scent, and sometimes his personality. So I guess I have to thank you Princess…you've given me another chance to be with my mate…even if it truly isn't him."

Suki felt her heart break for her. Even if they had just had their fight in the woods for Sokka…all Toph wanted was another chance to be with her lost love. "I'm sorry Toph."

"You don't have to be sorry…If anyone has to be sorry, it's me." She told her. "I aggravated you enough to the point where you had to attack me."

"It's fine Toph…you don't have to apologize."

"Good, because I wasn't going to." She said getting up from the chair, letting Sokka's head fall, waking him up. "Zuko wants us down in Portland by tomorrow, I'm going to go help Jeong-Jeong repair the window you threw me through and replace the door." Toph left the room as Sokka wiped his mouth of drool. Once she left the room, Sokka sat on the bed next to Suki. He turned her face a little to see if there was any damage there.

"You hurt everything except your face," He calmly said, "You're lucky to be alive."

She softly grunted as she left her bones start to repair themselves, "More like I'm lucky Toph didn't finish the job."

"She almost did," Sokka told her. "Do you remember what happened?" She softly shook her head, "Toph kicked you back into a tree and broke it. You and the tree fell to the ground and it smashed you. It probably broke a majority of the bones in your body. We were surprised to find that nothing else was damaged. But Toph saved you. She got the tree of you and carried you here."

"Wow…"

He nodded, "I'm thankful she did Suki…whatever bad blood you have with her, you two need to stop. It got to the point where I almost lost you again. You're lucky that she decided to save you." She was silent. Suki forgot how serious Sokka could really get and it scared her when he got this serious with her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Get some rest. I'll pack our stuff for us later." Sokka stood up and left the room. He shut the door behind him and Toph was waiting for him, leaning against the banister.

"How did it go Meat Head?" She asked.

"I told her exactly what I told you, you two need to stop this fighting before one of you dies." Sokka responded. He went for the stairs, but Toph's hand stopped him. She pulled him in for another kiss. Her tongue again pushed inside his mouth and her hand pushed him closer. Toph ended the quick kiss and smiled.

"If you ever get tired of her…you know where to find me." She told him as walked down the hallway as Sokka was still frozen in shock.

* * *

><p>Aang sighed as he and Katara sat on his roof outside his window. The weekend had passed by so fast and now it was late Sunday afternoon. He and Katara had already done their fake heartfelt fair well with her. Aang felt a little bad after Zuko was asked to leave their daughter alone the night before and he calmly left. Even though Zuko was still in Portland getting the rest of the pack ready, it was still sad that he and Jin didn't get their goodbye, even if it was pretend. They watched as her family packed her essentials in the car, Jin walked out of the house, a backpack over her shoulder. Just like Zuko told her, she had a sad look on her face as she made it to the car. Before she got in, she looked up at the two who gave her a sad wave. She waved back at them and got into the car. Her father soon got into the car also and they drove off. Aang pulled out his phone and dialed Zuko's number. "The wolf is out of the den."<p>

***In the Car***

Jin felt like she should say something to her father since this would be the last time she would ever talk to him…let alone see him. "Jin." He finally said, breaking the silence between them. She looked over at him. "You know the only reason your mother and I are having you go to a Boarding School is because we want to make sure you're safe right?" Jin nodded. "And that your mother and I love you very much?" She clenched her eyes closed, it was as if he wanted to make this harder on her.

"Yeah Dad," She answered. The car entered the woods and Jin looked out the window again, watching the trees pass by. Her father slammed on the brakes, scaring her and bringing the car to a sudden stop. In the middle of the barren road was a naked girl, curled up in the ball.

"Oh God," He put the car in park and immediately got out of the car. Her father got closer and Jin recognized the small girl. It was Toph. "Little girl, are you okay?" He turned her over and immediately put him in a choke hold. Her door to the car opened and a masked man stood there.

"Now would be a good time to start yelling," Sokka's voice came from behind the mask. He cut the seat beat with a knife, pulling her out of the car.

"Daddy!" She yelled as Sokka dragged her to the car, Azula coming from the car he was dragging her to grab her stuff. "Daddy! HELP!" Her fake yelling fell on deaf ears as he slumped in Toph's hold and she dropped him to the ground. Jin got into the windowless van they had brought and Sokka, Azula and Toph got in after her, shutting the door and taking off towards the city. "Did you really have to drop him?" Jin asked.

Toph shrugged as she put on her clothes, "It's not like I meant to…"

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Sokka asked.

Jin nodded, "You're all my family now…a better family then they ever were…"

* * *

><p>Amy covered her mouth in shock, "Oh no, that's horrible. Is there any leads on who might have taken her?" She asked. "None at all? My God I'm so sorry…I'll be sure to tell him, I'm sure he would want to help the search in any way possible….okay, good luck Mrs. Cheng." She hung up the phone. "Aang!" She called, but there was no answer. "Aang? Can you come down here?" Still no answer. "He probably has his music up again." She climbed the stairs but didn't hear a thing. Once she opened the door to his room, she gasped in surprise. His room was left a mess, his window was broken and blood was on the floor. But there was no sign of her nephew. "AARON!"<p>

***Two Weeks Later***

Jeong-Jeong watched as Sokka and Zuko carried their couch out of the house and onto the moving truck. "Excuse me," He turned to see a detective standing behind him. "Are you Jeong-Jeong?"

He smiled, "Yes Officer, what can I do for you?"

"We're here to ask you a couple questions about two individuals by the name of Jin Cheng and Aang White." The detective told him.

"Oh Aang and Jin? Great kids, what would you like to know?"

"It is claimed by the parents of Jin Cheng that you and your family may have kidnapped both of them…including your daughter, Katara." The detective said.

His brow furrowed, "That's impossible. I haven't left Washington ever since we have moved here and well of course in a couple hours."

"That's another question we have for you, why when your daughter is kidnapped, you move out of the country to Canada?" He asked.

"We're trying to start new," Jeong-Jeong explained. "Your department already told me that she's most likely dead since there has been no ransom note. My family is trying to get over her possible death and you have the nerve to come tell me that it's suspicious that I'm moving?"

"Sir, just calm down. We're only asking questions. But we do need to know where you were on Sunday two weeks ago, when the two teens were kidnapped."

He took a calming breath, "My family was here with my other daughter Suki. She had taken a fall down the stairs and we were looking after her. My son Zuko returned earlier that day after being told by Jin's parents that they didn't want him around their daughter."

"Can anyone back up your alibi that you were here around 2-5pm?"

Jeong-Jeong nodded, "Yes, around 3pm, I went to the store to buy some movies and food for my kids to stay in that night. Around 4, I stopped by the school to talk to the administrator to talk about transferring my children after that attack by the wolf at the school. Then 5pm I was here and received the call that I would never see my daughter ever again."

The detective wrote it down, "And can anyone back that up?"

"My family, the people working at the store, the cameras, the school and of course the person who gave me the call," He told them. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to help my daughter." Jeong-Jeong went over to the door where Suki limping out. He put her arm around his neck as he slowly helped her to the car. Once she got in, he helped buckle her up and shut the door.

"And that's your daughter Suki?" He asked.

Jeong-Jeong nodded, "Yes that is my daughter Suki."

"Is that from the fall down the stairs?"

"Yes, is there anymore questions?"

"Yes, we would like to speak to your son." Jeong-Jeong sighed and called Zuko over to talk to him while he went to lock up the house.

"What can I help you with officers?"

He flipped a couple pages of his notebook, "Can you tell us about your relationship with Jin Cheng."

"She use to be my girlfriend."

"Was it a sexual relationship?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Yes, my relationship with Jin was emotional and physical."

He wrote it down, "When the Cheng's told you to stay away from their daughter, I bet it angered you didn't it?"

Zuko shrugged, "I guess, but if they don't want me near their daughter, that's their choice and I can't do a thing about it."

"So you wouldn't, let's say, kidnap her? And use your little sister as a distraction? Because Mr. Cheng's description of the little girl in the road fits the description of your sister," He flipped through his notes, "Toph."

"My little sister Toph? A girl who happens to have a common look especially in the West Coast? Small, white skin and black hair? Yeah, I used my little sister to get back a girl." Zuko said sarcastically. "I loved Jin, but I wouldn't use my little sister, strip her naked and but in her harm's way to kidnap her."

The detective's eyes narrowed at him, "How did you know about how she was kidnapped?"

"I read the newspaper dumb shit, it was all over the local pages," Zuko spat. "Now would you leave us alone. We still don't know if our sister is alive and you're accusing me and my father of kidnapping."

The detective was about to say something, but Jeong-Jeong stepped in. "Enough. You have no proof that we committed any crimes. I hope you can find them and my daughter. I will be back in town in two days just in case you find something or if you need to ask any more questions. Good bye Officer." Jeong-Jeong led to his car and went to the moving van. Both cars drove off, leaving the giant grey house.

As soon as the house was gone in his rear view and Zuko opened his phone, calling his most recent contact. "Hello?"

"Hey Aang, we just left the house. A detective was nosing around asking about you, Jin and Katara." Zuko said. "He was convinced that we kidnapped you."

"You kinda did."

"You're welcome by the way…" Zuko said sarcastically. "Could you hand the phone to Jin?" There was a slight rustling on the other side.

"Hello?"

He smiled, "Hey."

"When are you getting back?" She nearly whined, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, we just left the house and it will be a couple hours until we cross the border. Then once we get everything at the house, we'll have Azula drive you guys to the new house once Jeong-Jeong comes back here to bring suspicion down on us." Zuko explained.

"Isn't it already suspicious that you guys are moving 2 weeks after Katara goes 'missing'?" She asked.

Zuko sighed, "You need to stop listening to Aang about this, we've got everything under control."

"Just hurry back okay?" Jin asked. "There's something…going on with me."

His brow furrowed, "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"I feel….um…one second." He heard her get up and shut a door. "I um, I think I might be going into my breeding period."

His eyes went wide. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

**Just realized I could have made this into two chapters, but where's the fun in that? Anyways, there will for sure be a sequel. I already know what I'm going to do with it, the next will feature our favorite Water Tribe Princess, Teo, and our next bad guy who I don't want to reveal yet. But I hope everyone liked this story, it's been fun making it.**

**-SubDelBub**


End file.
